Batalla Final
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Secuela de Guerra Por Tu Amor. ¿Qué habrá sucedido después de los 95 días que duró el programa? Chris se fue a París a buscar a Will para formalizar su relación ¿Qué hizo Darren cuando se enteró que Chris se fue? 15 años después, recuerdan lo que sucedió el día 96 y los posteriores a ese.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la secuela de Guerra por tu amor =) espero que les guste._

* * *

**1**

Darren respetó su petición de dejarlo esa noche solo y verse al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano,

Darren: Tengo todo listo, espero encontrarte donde te dejé bebé. ¿Me irás hacer la mala jugada de irte? Espero que no, si no tendré que viajar a París. Me dijiste que te quedabas, ¿acaso unas horas que te deje solo, algo se apoderó de ti? Hay que salir de la duda

Iba saliendo cuando sonó su teléfono,

Darren: Bueno

Lea: Hola Darren, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Bien, gracias Lea

Lea: ¿Y Chris?

Darren: Espero que esté en el hotel

Lea: ¿Esperas?

Darren: Anoche me dijo que se quedaba conmigo, que me amaba, pero luego me pidió que lo dejara solo para no levantar sospechas

Lea: Ayy por Dios y lo dejaste

Darren: No lo puedo amarrar Lea y lo sabes

Lea: Es extraño que te haya pedido que lo dejaras solo

Darren: Pero no podía quedarme con él a la fuerza

Lea: Si se le ocurre irse

Darren: Tendré que ir tras él

Lea: ¿Hoy mismo te vas?

Darren: No puedo por lo del concierto

Lea: Cierto, hasta le pediste a Cory que cantara contigo

Darren: Si, quiero que Chris esté conmigo en ese concierto

Lea: Esperemos que lo esté, ¿el anillo?

Darren: Lo tiene Chris desde anoche

Lea: Se lo pediste como debe de ser

Darren: No, pienso hacerlo en unos días, claro primero tengo que ver si está en el hotel

Lea: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Darren: Será el mismo que el mío

Lea: ¿Piensas qué se va a ir?

Darren: No solo lo pienso, estoy seguro de ello

Lea: Pero ustedes dos

Darren: Lo amo e iré por Chris a París

Lea: Puede estar esperando un hijo tuyo

Darren: Estoy consciente de ello, más que por si está esperando un hijo o no, lo amo y quiero que hagamos una vida juntos

Lea: Esperemos que no tengas que viajar

Darren: Pues sí

Lea: Suerte

Darren: Gracias

Lea: Pase lo que pase

Darren: Sé que me ama y aunque se haya ido, estaré dentro de una semana en París, para seguir peleando por el hombre que amo

En el hotel, en la habitación de Chris,

Chris: ¿Me puede pedir un taxi?

Recepción: ¿Para dónde?

Chris: Al aeropuerto

Recepción: Enseguida

Chris terminó de empacar las cosas,

Chris: Es mi decisión Darren, ojalá la respetes. ¿Te dejo el anillo o me lo llevo? Dijiste que era un regalo, sino aceptaba ser tu esposo. No podré andar cargando con un anillo de compromiso, que dice Chris mi amor. Aunque no se ve tu nombre

Lo puso en su bolsa, y cerró la maleta, había pedido que subiera un botones para ayudarlo con sus cosas, bajó al lobby, cerró la cuenta de su cuarto y buscó a Marley

Chris: Gracias por todo

Marley: ¿A dónde vas Chris?

Chris: A París

Marley: ¿Escuché mal?

Chris: No, escuchaste perfectamente Marley

Marley: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me voy a París, de donde nunca debí regresar hasta estar casado con Will

Marley: Oye espérate, no te puedes ir

Chris: Acabo de checar mi salida

Marley: No Chris, yo sé que tú y Darren

Chris: Él y yo nada

Marley: Por Dios, estos meses del programa

Chris: Solo estuvimos trabajando, no más

Marley: Ustedes no estuvieron solo trabajando, él te trató de conquistar

Chris: Y no lo logró

Marley: No quiero sonar entrometida, pero por lo que me tocó ver un día

Chris: Tú no viste nada Marley

Marley: Por supuesto que lo hice, al igual que los cubrí muchas veces que se fueron juntos

Chris: Yo solo estuve trabajando

Marley: Si eso suena muy bien para versión ante los medios, pero tú no estuviste solo trabajando

Chris: Si lo estuve

Marley: ¿Todos los besos sobre el escenario?

Chris: No significaron nada

Marley: ¿Todo lo que se decían que no iba en las canciones?

Chris: Era parte de la improvisación que hacíamos

Marley: Ustedes no improvisaban, sentían cada cosa que hacían en el escenario

Chris: Yo nunca sentí nada, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Marley: ¿Cuál?

Chris: ¿Puedes darle esto a Darren cuando venga a buscarme?

Marley: ¿Él te va a venir a buscar?

Chris: En eso quedamos ayer

Marley: ¿Él sabe que te vas?

Chris: Creo que lo debe intuir

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Solo dásela por favor

Marley: ¿Por qué no se la das tú?

Chris: Porque mi vuelo sale en un rato, adiós

Marley: Espera hoy todavía tienen entrevistas

Chris: Legalmente soy libre, mi contrato terminó con la presentación de ayer

Marley: Tú y Darren

Chris: Dale esa carta por favor, gracias por todo y adiós

Marley: Chris espera

Chris: Adiós

Marley: Si te vas ¿eso quiere decir que gano el francés?

Chris: Así es Marley, por eso debo tomar un vuelo a París para encontrarme con él

Marley: Vas a romperle el corazón a un americano

Chris: Él me lo rompió hace siete años y no le importó

Marley: Todos cometemos errores

Chris: Tú lo has dicho, dale la carta por favor

Marley: Espera

Chris: Tengo que irme

Un poco después, Darren llegaba al hotel, cuando llegó se encontró con Marley,

Darren: Buenos días Marley

Marley: Dudo que sean buenos

Darren: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Marley: Te tengo que decir y dar algo

Darren: ¿Está Chris en su cuarto?

Marley: Ya se fue

Darren: ¿Qué?

Marley: Si, en la mañana pidió un taxi

Darren: Me dijo que se quedaba

Marley: Lo siento, yo habló con Chris, le dije muchas cosas, pero no sirvió de nada

Darren: Me lo imaginaba

Marley: ¿Lo tomas así?, ¿no lo amas?

Darren: Por supuesto que lo amo y voy a tener que viajar el próximo lunes a París

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Darren: No lo voy a perder, anoche me dijo que me amaba

Marley: ¿Por qué se fue?

Darren: Porque tiene miedo que yo lo haga

Marley: No entiendo

Darren: O más bien siento, porque quiso igualar las cosas, yo un día me dejé ganar por la razón y ahora lo hizo Chris

Marley: Algo me dijo, que tú hace siete años le rompiste el corazón y no te importó

Darren: Ahora le toca hacerlo a Chris

Marley: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Por ahora tratar de no explotar

Marley: ¿Vas a pelear por Chris?

Darren: Aunque no esté en mi país lo haré

Marley: Dijo que ganó el francés

Darren: Solo que el americano, no se dará por vencido

Marley: Te dejó esto

Darren: Una carta

Marley: Si, me pidió que te la diera

Darren: Creo suponer que dice esta carta

Marley: Lo intenté detener, pero no pude

Darren: Nadie lo podía detener Marley, Chris siento que quiso poner esta prueba para ver si lo que siento es real

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si es real, iré por Chris y le demostraré que no es un capricho

Marley: Suerte

Darren: Gracias

Darren fue a su auto,

Darren: Ayy bebé me la hiciste. Casi puedo adivinar lo que dice esta carta, pero lo que diga, yo tengo una nota que estoy seguro es todo lo contrario a esta. Veamos, a lo mejor te alcanzo todavía en el aeropuerto, nada pierdo con hacer el intento

Antes de arrancar para irlo a buscar al aeropuerto la abrió,

_- Darren, Ojalá que algún día me llegues a comprender, regreso a París para encontrarme con el hombre que amo, por convencimiento o por lo que sea, quiero compartir mi vida con él, por favor no me busques, déjame ser feliz, tuviste tu oportunidad siete años atrás, y no la quisiste aprovechar. Mucho tiempo pasé con la esperanza de que correspondieras al amor que sentía por ti, pero ese amor se cansó y se fue, dejando un hueco muy grande en mi corazón, el cual llenó Will con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra, con cada detalle y eso vale mucho para mí. Regreso a su lado, porque con él puedo ver un futuro, te deseo lo mejor de la vida, verás que pronto se te irá el capricho y encontrarás a alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Chris._

Darren: Bebé no es ningún capricho, te lo repetí tantas veces. Te amo. Tengo que hacerte ver que conmigo también puedes tener un futuro, yo siento que llevas dentro de ti un bebé, un hijo nuestro, y yo te quiero a mi lado para compartir la dicha de ser padres. Siento decirte, pero te voy a buscar, por ahora al aeropuerto

Darren llegó al aeropuerto, cuando lo hizo,

Altavoz: El vuelo a París con conexión en Londres acaba de despegar

Darren: Ya no te alcancé, tendré que ir el próximo lunes a París. Te amo, y tú me dijiste que fuera por ti si algo se apoderaba, esa razón, tengo que mantener la calma, me amas y yo a ti, voy a luchar por ti hasta el fin del mundo

Su celular sonó,

Darren: Bueno

Cory: Nos tienes con el alma en un hilo

Darren: Se fue Cory

Cory: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Por ahora calmado

Cory: ¿Lograrás mantener esa calma hasta llegar a tu casa?

Darren: Supongo que si

Cory: Te vemos allá

Darren: Voy a necesitar apoyo moral

Cory: Tú no te preocupes, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Tengo que dar el concierto, después de eso me largo a París por Chris

Cory: Son siete días para eso

Darren: Espero que no haga una locura Chris en esos días, o yo

Cory: A ti no te dejaremos hacer nada, todos te ayudaremos a pasar estos días y que te vayas por Chris a París

Darren: Gracias amigo

Quince años después en un super,

Mark: Hola

Chris: Hola Mark

Mark: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien aquí apurado ¿y tú?

Mark: Aquí haciendo labores de ama de casa

Chris: Es bueno que le ayudes a tu esposa

Mark: Por las buenas uno siempre ayuda

Chris: Eso suena a que te maltrata

Mark: No, he sido muy feliz con ella

Chris: Tanto que le huías a la vida de casado

Mark: Me agradaba mi soltería

Chris: A todos nos llega el momento

Mark: Si definitivamente, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casado a ti?

Chris: Me trata

Mark: Eso sonó a que te quejas

Chris: Por supuesto que no lo hago, he sido muy feliz

Mark: ¿Cómo está el ahijado?

Chris: Bien

Mark: ¿El papá está feliz?

Chris: Muy orgulloso que su hijo sea todo un deportista

Mark: Creo que no seguirá la carrera de sus papás

Chris: No, dudo que sea cantante, trae alma de competir

Mark: Cuando comenzamos a cantar competimos

Chris: Si, pero él quiere hacerlo creo en alguna cancha

Mark: Es bueno en el deporte que practica

Chris: Desde chiquitito se lo enseñaron

Mark: Y la pequeña, ¿cómo está?

Chris: Hermosa, creciendo y ella siento que si cantará

Mark: Eso júralo, malo, se la diste a Lea

Chris: Tú fuiste padrino de Camilo

Mark: Ahh pero también quería ser padrino de Sophía

Chris: Lea no me lo hubiera perdonado, se sintió con el primero

Mark: Todos queríamos ser padrinos

Chris: Exacto, pero tú siempre estuviste en contacto conmigo, me soportabas los kilométricos mails que te mandaba

Mark: Ahh si, y los tenía que leer de principio a fin

Chris: Gracias Mark por ser mi amigo durante tantos años

Mark: Van para veintitrés

Chris: Si, hace quince fue que se les ocurrió hacer ese programa especial

Mark: Tantas cosas que sucedieron durante esos tres meses

Chris: Ni me lo recuerdes

Mark: Fueron unos meses con muchos acontecimientos

Chris: Demasiados

Mark: Hicimos todo un digamos tour por varias ciudades

Chris: Fue muy divertido andar viajando cada semana

Mark: Pero pesado

Chris: Valió la pena, aunque esperemos que ahora a los diecisiete que se van a cumplir no quieran hacer algo

Mark: ¿No te gustaría?

Chris: Estoy dedicado a mi familia por ahora, Sophía y Camilo me absorben mucho tiempo

Mark: Como crecen rápido los hijos

Chris: Si y mejor me apuro tengo que ir por ellos a la escuela

Mark: Los dos ya están en la secundaria

Chris: Si y lo bueno es que están seguidos, así no tengo que estar peregrinando como Lea, corriendo por Cory a la primaria y por Dulce a la secundaria

Mark: Los quisieron espaciados

Chris: Yo no, estuvo bien esperarme un año entre cada uno

Mark: Catorce y trece años

Chris: Esas son las edades de mis bebés, aunque hace varios años que dejaron de usar pañales

Mark: Pero los cuidan mucho tanto tu esposo como tú

Chris: Somos una linda familia

Mark: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué?

Mark: Después de quince años

Chris: Ya sé por donde vas

Mark: ¿No te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

Chris: En lo absoluto

Mark: ¿Has sido muy feliz?

Chris: Me lo preguntas

Mark: Me queda la duda

Chris: No me arrepiento, fue lo mejor que pude hacer

Mark: ¿Tomaste la decisión correcta?

Chris: Si Mark, definitivamente fue la decisión correcta

Mark: ¿No te arrepientes?

Chris: Para nada, tengo dos hijos y un esposo maravilloso

Mark: ¿No quisieras cambiar lo que hiciste hace quince años?

Chris: Hice lo que debí hacer

Mark: ¿Convencido de ello?

Chris: Después de quince años más me vale

Mark: ¿Escuchaste bien mi pregunta?

Chris: Sip

Mark: Nos vemos el sábado para la fiesta que siempre hacen

Chris: Sé puntual

Mark: Claro

Chris: Porque si no le darás malos ejemplos a mi hijo

Mark: Ahh no, el papá luego me regaña muy feo

Chris: Entre los dos están ahí apoyando a Camilo en sus partidos

Mark: El ahijado siempre gana

Chris: Y el padrino y el papá, no caben del orgullo

Mark: El papá sí parece gallina cuando gana su hijo

Chris: Ya me voy, porque irá a comer mi esposo

Mark: Te traen cortito

Chris: No, me consienten mucho, adiós

Mark: Adiós

Afuera de la escuela de sus hijos,

Lea: Heyy

Chris: Ayy me asustaste Lea

Lea: ¿En qué pensabas?

Chris: En nada, acordándome

Lea: Un lunes como hoy

Chris: Sí, tomé una decisión que cambió mi vida

Lea: ¿Para bien o para mal?

Chris: Para bien, definitivamente

Lea: Cómo han crecido nuestros hijos

Chris: Si, Dulce está creciendo muy rápido

Lea: También tu hijo, es todo un rompecorazones

Chris: Y un niño muy sano

Lea: Deportista, quién lo diría, con dos papás cantantes

Chris: A él le agrada el deporte

Lea: Sophía si sacó la sangre de sus papás

Chris: Lleva la música por dentro esa niña

Lea: Tú eras así de chiquitito

Chris: Cuando la veo me recuerda mis años mozos

Lea: Tampoco estamos viejos

Chris: Han sido quince años muy buenos

Lea: Eso sí

Chris: ¿Cory no cambió?

Lea: No, ha mejorado en los años como me lo prometió

Chris: Te quedaste con él

Lea: Siempre hay que escuchar al corazón

Chris: Si tú lo dices

Lea: ¿Tú no lo crees?

Chris se rió,

Chris: Ayy Lea

Lea: ¿Te arrepientes?

Chris: No amiga, hace un rato me encontré a Mark

Lea: ¿En dónde?

Chris: En el super

Lea: ¿viven cerca?

Chris: Si y andaba ahí haciendo compras

Lea: Lo hiciste padrino de Camilo

Chris: Él me reclamó lo mismo, por qué Cory y tú son padrinos de Sophía

Lea: Bueno estuvo bien, porque Mark aguanta las idas a los partidos de Camilo

Chris: Y ustedes disfrutan cuando participa Sophía en los concursos de baile o canto

Lea: Ahh claro, nuestra ahijada será una gran estrella igual que sus papás

Chris: Faltan algunos años, pero si es lo que ella quiere, la vamos a apoyar

Lea: Estos niños ya se tardaron

Chris: Si, oye ¿y el mini Cory?

Lea: Su papá iba a pasar por él

Chris: Ahh con razón, por más que lo trataba de localizar en los juegos, no daba con él, y tú muy tranquila aquí, se me hizo raro

Lea: A ese niño no lo puedo dejar ni a sol, ni a sombra

Chris: Te salió inquieto

Lea: Camilo no es un santo

Chris: No, es bien travieso, lo heredó del papá

Lea: Mira quien viene ahí

Chris: ¿Qué hará aquí?

Lea: Supongo que sorprenderte, ¿te arrepientes?

Chris: No Lea

- Hola

Chris: Hola, ¿no tenías una entrevista?

****: Si, pero terminé temprano y vine por mi familia para irnos a comer

Chris: Así que no tendré que cocinar para ti

****: Vamos a ir toda la familia a comer

Lea: Hola

****: Hola Lea, ¿cómo estás?

Lea: Bien gracias

****: ¿Tu esposo?

Lea: Bien, trabajando duro

****: Pronto sacará su disco

Lea: Así es

****: ¿Tu hijo?

Lea: Cory fue por él

****: Con razón me extrañaba no ver a la bala por aquí

Lea: Por fin, ahí vienen estos muchachos

****: Como ha crecido Dulce

Lea: Qué me dices, tus hijos también están muy grandes

****: Si

En cuanto estuvieron cerca,

Sophía: Papá

****: Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

Sophía: Bien

****: ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

Sophía: Pesado

****: A ver dame tu mochila

Sophía: Gracias

****: ¿Y un beso?

Sophía: Si papá

Camilo: Hola

Lea: Hola, veo que le vienes ayudando a Dulce

Dulce: Es que mi mochila pesa más que la de él

Camilo: Estás siendo alaraca

Dulce: No me hubieras ayudado

Lea: Dulce no le saques la lengua a Camilo

Chris: Déjalos Lea, ves que así se tratan

Lea: Hay que educarlos Chris

Chris: Eso sí, bueno pues despídanse porque vinieron por nosotros para ir a comer

Se despidieron,

Chris: Los esperamos el sábado

Lea: Ahí estaremos sin falta, para festejar un año más de esa decisión que tomaste

Chris: Si Lea hay que festejar en grande

Camilo: Ahh pero no lleves a tu amigo Dulce

Dulce: ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Camilo: Nada

Chris: Ven Camilo, te daremos clases de modales con la mujeres

Camilo: Ella empezó

Chris: Adiós Lea

Lea: Nos vemos

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar,

Sophía: Mi papá me va a ensañar a tocar en la tarde

Camilo: Mi papá va a practicar conmigo

Sophía: Ahh

Camilo: Mi papá me quiere mucho

Sophía: El mío también

Chris: Ya niños, no peleen

Camilo: Ella empezó papá

Chris: Súbanse al auto

Sophía: Yo me voy con mi papá

Chris: Está bien Sophía

Camilo: Yo contigo papá

Chris: Bien Camilo

****: Súbanse

Los dos niños se subieron a los respectivos autos,

Chris: No dejan de pelear estos niños

****: Uno siempre pelea con los hermanos

Chris: Si, solo que a veces lo hacen mucho estos niños

****: Acuérdate que ya no les gusta que les digas así

Chris: Ahh no ya son casi adolescentes

****: ¿Camilo y Dulce?

Chris: Traen algo

****: Por la indirecta del amigo, supongo que sí

Chris: Pues sí, un lunes como hoy

****: Tomaste una decisión que cambió tu vida

Chris: Mucho

* * *

_Quizás está un poco confuso, pero pronto sabremos bien qué sucedió ;)_

_Espero sus reviews =D_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

En un lunes como ese quince años atrás, Chris se fue a París, aunque Darren lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto, cuando llegó su vuelo había despegado, cuando salió para regresar a su casa,

Darren: Hace dos años vine y puede detenerte, te tenía a unos metros, y no me atreví a decirte que te amaba. Mi amor, nos vemos el próximo Lunes. Yo siento que con esto nivelaste la balanza

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, aunque estaba consciente del dolor que le pudo causar, también que Chris lo amaba y que no lo perdería; resultaba duro no tenerlo con él, tener que esperar una semana para correr tras Chris y evitar que hiciera algo que los separara para siempre. Chris en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto de París, Will lo esperaba corrió y lo abrazó,

Will: Hola mi amor

Chris: Hola

Will: Te extrañé

Chris: Yo también Will

Will: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Chris: Un poco pesado

Will: Llegaste a la hora que me dijiste

Chris: No tuve problemas con la conexión

Will: Que bueno, eso siempre sucede y te retrasa varias horas

Chris: Afortunadamente no fue así

Will: Te noto raro

Will podía ver una mezcla de tristeza en sus ojos y desesperación,

Chris: Es el cambio de horario y el viaje

Will: Si debe ser eso, ¿vienes muy cansado?

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Will: Quería llevarte a un lugar

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Will: Es sorpresa, pero es para hablar de nuestro futuro, ¿aún lo quieres hacer?

Chris: Aquí estoy para hacerlo

Will: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Will tomó su maleta y lo abrazó, salieron del aeropuerto, en el auto,

Chris: ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Will: No Chris, te quiero llevar a un lugar para festejar tu regreso, te lo dije

Chris: Si, lo siento estoy un poco mal con el cambio de horario, y vamos a hablar del futuro

Will: Si

El futuro, Chris había decidido que su camino seguía con él, era un hombre con el que sentía que podía hacer una vida plena, formar una familia, todo lo que siempre soñó, algo pequeño resonaba dentro de él y le decía, ¿y el amor?. Llegaron a un restaurante,

Recepcionista: Buenas noches

Will: Buenas noches tengo una reservación

Recepcionista: Por supuesto su mesa está lista

Will: Gracias

Los pasaron casi al fondo del restaurante, a una mesa para dos personas, Chris tenía un sentimiento muy extraño, no lo podría descifrar, y la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ¿y el amor?,

Will: Chris

Chris: Si

Will le había sacado la silla para que se sentara, estaba tan distraído tratando de dominar eso raro que le palpitaba en el corazón,

Will: ¿Cómo te fue en Estados Unidos?

Chris: ¿Cómo me fue?

Will: Si, digo fui una semana, pero después, en nuestro receso

Chris: Bien, el programa fue todo un éxito, la gente se alegró mucho de vernos de nuevo a todos juntos

Will: Insisto te noto raro

Chris: Es el viaje Will

Will: Hay algo extraño en tu mirada

Chris: Son imaginaciones tuyas, mejor dime, ¿ya terminaste el disco que estabas grabando con tu exnovio?

Will: Si hace como dos semanas lo concluimos

Chris: ¿Cómo quedó?

Will: Muy bien, las canciones que se eligieron le quedan muy bien a su color de voz, y él quedó muy contento con el trabajo que desarrollamos

Chris: Me da gusto

Will: Si hicimos una buena dupla, así como tú y Darren

Chris: Si desde luego, ¿seguirás trabajando con él?

Will: Pues sí, ¿eso te incomoda?

Chris: Lo que no fue en mi año, no fue en mi daño

Will: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Lo conociste antes que a mi, es pasado, igual que

Will: Tú y Darren

Chris: Si igual

Will: Eso me tranquiliza escucharlo, estará en gira conmigo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: Si, es una forma de promocionar su disco, abrirá mis conciertos

Chris: ¿De quién fue la idea?

Will: De la disquera y yo no me opuse

Chris: Umm

Will: Si te molesta

Chris: No Will, ¿qué más hiciste en mi ausencia?

Will: Componer un poco, tenías razón

Chris: ¿En qué?

Will: Se fue rápido el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estabas de regreso

Chris: Te lo dije

Will: Los dos estuvimos trabajando con personas que fueron importantes en nuestro pasado

Chris: Sí, pero se acabó, bueno en mi caso, tú seguirás trabajando con él

Will: Por un lapso, pero después cada quien sigue su camino

Chris: Si claro

Will le siguió hablando de todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, en todo lo que oía su exnovio aparecía, eso no le agradaba, pero Chris estuvo igual, en su estancia en Estados Unidos, Darren no se separó de su lado, además de que,

Chris: Will

Will: ¿Sucede algo?

Chris: Tengo que confesarte algo

Will: ¿Qué?

Chris: En todo este tiempo Darren trató de conquistarme

Will: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Se le metió entre ceja y ceja que me ama

Will: Así que hizo su lucha

Chris: Sip

Will: Todas las indirectas en sus canciones y las miradas que se daban ¿no eran actuadas?

Chris: De alguna forma no

Will: Pero estás aquí eso quiere decir que no logró su cometido

Chris: No lo hizo

Will: Eso me tranquiliza

Chris: ¿Tu exnovio?

Will: Mi exnovio también hizo su intento, pero ya es historia

Chris: Si claro pasado

Will: Desde luego

Chris: Nuestra relación es la que tiene futuro

Will: Si Chris

Ambos se quedaron mirando, los dos se rieron, Chris no pudo decirle que además de conquistarlo, habían pasado muchas cosas más esas semanas desde que entraron en el receso, y antes de él,

Will: Yo te quería preguntar algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Will: Antes de irte lo había comprado

Chris: ¿De qué se trata?

Will: Estuve un día dando una vuelta por un centro comercial y lo vi, después salió lo de tu obligación para regresar, en fin, por eso te dije

Chris: Que a mi regreso hablaríamos de nuestro futuro

Will: Si, llevamos dos años más o menos de novios, creo que es hora de definir el rumbo de nuestra relación

Chris: ¿En qué sentido?

Will: Chris

Chris: ¿Si?

Will: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Will sacó el anillo de una caja y lo tomó en su mano, ese era el futuro que Chris había decidido. En Estados Unidos a esas mismas horas,

Cory: Tranquilo no estabas así en la mañana

Darren: A estar horas habrá llegado a París

Cory: Pues si probablemente

Darren: ¿Si acepta casarse con él?

Cory: Él estaba por todo lo que dicen enredado con su exnovio

Darren: Ya no sé qué pensar

Cory: Tranquilo

Darren: Si al ir dentro de una semana, ¿Chris ya aceptó casarse con él?

Cory: Eso no es un impedimento para que luches por Chris

Darren: Me está matando que lo esté tal vez besando, que esté con él

Cory: Ya no te hagas esas ideas

Darren: Es el hombre que amo, ¿por qué se fue?

Cory: Porque según Chris esa había sido su decisión

Darren: Maldita sea el momento en que se me ocurrió dejarlo solo

Cory: A ver no pierdas la fe

Darren: Chris me dejó en la carta que su futuro lo quería con él, así lo había decidido, que no lo buscara

Cory: Tú tienes una nota que no caduca

Darren: ¿Qué hago?

Cory: Yo iría por Chris

Darren: ¿Si me echa Cory?

Cory: Insistiría si fuera necesario, tranquilo

De vuelta al presente,

****: Un lunes como hoy de hace quince años

Chris: Hice algo que cambió el rumbo de mi vida

****: ¿Nunca te has arrepentido?

Chris: Con mis hijos y lo dichoso que he sido a tu lado, para nada

****: ¿Fue buena tu decisión?

Chris: Me ha hecho feliz

****: ¿Has sido feliz conmigo?

Chris: Si mucho

****: Bien, vamos

Chris: Te amo

****: Y yo a ti

Los dos se subieron a sus autos, en el camino al restaurante,

Camilo: ¿En qué piensas papi?

Chris: En nada Camilo

Camilo: Voy a practicar en la tarde con mi papá

Chris: Si hijo, ¿tienes competencia la semana que entra?

Camilo: El cierre de la liga

Chris: Van ganando

Camilo: Si, ¿papi qué tienes?

Chris: Nada, este día siempre me pongo melancólico

Camilo: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque un día como hoy después de tomar una decisión que cambió mi vida, contesté a una pregunta que también lo hizo

Ese mismo día más tarde,

Chris: Camilo apúrate, te está esperando tu papá

Darren: ¿Todavía te pongo nervioso?

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Claro que si

Chris: No

Darren: Lo puedo ver en tus ojos

Chris: Para nada, Camilo tu papá está acá abajo

Camilo: Voy mamá, estoy hablando con Dulce

Chris: Hablas con ella más tarde

Camilo: Si voy

Darren: Te pones nerviosito

Chris: No, ¡CAMILO!

Camilo: Voy

Chris: Les va a agarrar la noche

Camilo: Voy

Darren: Déjalo, está hablando con Dulce

Chris: No quiero que regresen de noche

Darren: Siempre regresamos a buena hora

Chris: Luego se entusiasman jugando y tiene que hacer tarea

Darren: ¿Te arrepientes?

Chris: No Darren, ¡Camilo te estoy hablando!

Camilo: Ya voy

Darren: ¿Seguro que no te arrepientes?

Chris: No, este niño no baja

Darren: No ves que está hablando con la novia

Chris: Tiene catorce años

Darren: Salió igual que el papá

Chris: Umm, esperemos que no herede las mismas mañas

Darren: Esas mañas me salieron muy caras

Chris: A mí también

Darren: ¿Mucho?

Chris: Demasiadas lágrimas

Darren: Yo también lloré mucho

Chris: Ya ninguno de los dos llora

Darren: Afortunadamente no

Chris: Bueno ¿este niño no piensa bajar?

Darren: Déjalo, así veo más a su papá

Chris: Ayy no cambias

Darren: Si he cambiado

Chris: Algunas cosas no

Darren: Solo las buenas he conservado

Chris: Pues sí, ¡Camilo!

Camilo: Ahíi voy

Darren: Le cortas la inspiración con cada grito que le das

Chris: Si no se tendrá que quedar sin ir a jugar contigo

Darren: Camilo ven porque si no tu papá no nos dejará ir a jugar

Camilo: Ya voy papá

Chris: Mira a él a la primera le hiciste caso

Camilo: Aquí estoy, es que estaba discutiendo con Dulce

Chris: ¿Y ahora por qué?

Camilo: Porque si papá

Darren: No le contestes así

Camilo: Perdón papá

Chris: Está bien hijo, no regresen tan de noche

Camilo: No lo haremos

Chris: ¿Llevas todo Camilo?

Camilo: Si, vamos papá

Darren: Vamos hijo

Chris: Temprano Darren

Darren: Si Chris, lo traigo temprano

En cuanto se fueron,

Sophía: Papito

Chris: ¿Qué pasó Sophía?

Sophía: ¿Cantamos?

Chris: Si hija, vamos al estudio para que practiques con el micrófono

Sophía: Gracias papi

Chris: Lo bueno que a ti te gusta la música

Sophía: ¿Puedo ver los videos que tienes?

Chris: ¿Cuáles?

Sophía: Los de ese programa de hace quince años

Chris: No te cansas de verlos

Sophía: Me gustan mucho

Chris: Esos videos

Sophía: ¿Qué papi?

Chris: Nada, actuación totalmente

Sophía: ¿Actuación?

Chris: No me hagas caso, vamos a cantar un rato y luego haces tu tarea

Sophía: Cuando regrese Camilo hago mi tarea

Chris: OK

Sophía: Mi papá ya no me enseñó a tocar

Chris: Mañana lo hará

Sophía: Umm

Chris: Yo te puedo enseñar

Sophía: Yo quería que lo hiciera él

Chris: Ven hija, ya no te pongas así

Sophía: Si papi

En la noche,

Darren: Regresamos temprano

Chris: Vienes todo lleno de polvo, ¿qué paso?

Camilo: Es que estuvimos practicando mucho

Chris: Vete a dar un baño Camilo

Camilo: Si pá

Chris: Luego te pones a hacer tu tarea

Camilo: Si, gracias papá

Darren: De nada

Camilo subió para darse un baño,

Darren: ¿Y tu hija?

Chris: Mi hija anda de un humor negro

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque su papá no le enseñó a tocar

Darren: Oops

Chris: Pero el papá no se puede partir en muchas partes

Darren: No

Chris: No me veas así

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con esa mirada que

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Ayy ya, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Darren: Agua estaría bien

Chris: Voy por ella a la cocina

Darren: Te acompaño

Chris: No, mejor quédate aquí en la sala

Darren: Tus hijos están arriba

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Voy contigo

Chris: No

Chris fue a la cocina,

Darren: Con un vaso no se me va a quitar la sed

Chris: Aquí tienes

Darren: Gracias, es muy afortunado tu esposo

Chris: Ahh si

Darren: Claro se quedó con un hombre hermoso

Chris: ¿Eso piensas?

Darren: Si, y lo has hecho muy feliz

Chris: ¿Cómo lo he hecho muy feliz?

Darren: Con cada cosa que ha podido vivir a tu lado

Chris: Espero que sea feliz a mi lado

Darren: ¿Y tú has sido feliz a su lado?

Chris: Yo he sido también sumamente feliz a su lado

Darren: ¿Por nada cambiarías lo que has vivido?

Chris: Por nada Darren

Regresaron a la sala,

Darren: Nos sentamos

Chris: Si, ¿cómo estuvo la práctica?

Darren: Bien, le enseñé algunos trucos

Chris: ¿Te dijo por qué discutió con Dulce?

Darren: Porque hay un muchacho de tercero me parece que anda tras de ella

Chris: Uyy

Darren: Camilo le dijo que tuviera cuidado con él

Chris: Y ella lo mandó por un tubo

Darren: Algo así

Chris: Pobre, está enamorado de ella

Darren: Algunas veces es difícil conquistar a la persona que uno ama

Chris: Sobretodo cuando la han lastimado antes

Darren: Mi hijo no ha lastimado a Dulce

Chris: Hasta hace unos meses andaba con Melissa

Darren: Un pequeño resbalón

Chris: Dios quiera que no se resbale tanto como su papá

Darren: Esperemos, porque esos resbalones salen muy caros

Chris: Varias cachetadas siete años después

Darren: Eso fue lo que menos me dolió

Chris: ¿Qué fue lo que te dolió?

Darren: Que el hombre que siempre tuvo mi corazón, no me creyera

Chris: Es que lo heriste demasiado

Darren: Tanto que se fue con otro

Chris: También le ganó la razón

Darren: Como a mí me ganó hace veinte y dos años

Camilo: Oye papá, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea?

Darren: Si Camilo, ¿puedo ir a ayudarlo?

Chris: Estás en tu casa

Darren: Gracias

Los dos subieron, Darren entró a la recámara de su hijo,

Darren: ¿Para qué necesitas ayuda?

Camilo: ¿Cómo hago para que Dulce me perdone?

Darren: A buen árbol te arrimas hijo

Camilo: Papá, no estoy para bromas

Darren: Si no es broma, le preguntas a la persona menos indicada

Camilo: No te hagas

Darren: Tal vez siendo sincero con ella ayudaría

Chris veía la plática que tenían Darren y su hijo,

Camilo: ¿Cómo sincero?

Darren: Dile lo que sientes

Camilo: No le voy a decir que la quiero

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Camilo: Porque no

Darren: ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Camilo: Me gusta mucho

Darren: Pero no se lo quieres decir

Camilo: ¿Si no me corresponde?

Darren: Tienes que arriesgarte

Camilo: Me va a doler y la tengo que seguir viendo, es hija de la mejor amiga de mi pá

Darren: Y del mejor amigo de tu papá

Camilo: Pues sí, Cory y Lea son mejores amigos de ambos

Darren: Así que no la vayas hacer sufrir

Camilo: Ella me está haciendo sufrir

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Camilo: Porque está con el tipo ese en mis narices

Darren: No has pensado que lo hace para ver si te decides

Camilo: ¿Cómo?

Darren: A ver si abres los ojos y le dices lo que sientes

Camilo: ¿Puede ser por eso?

Darren: Cabe la posibilidad, algunas personas tienen formas raras de hacer las cosas

Chris se rió,

Chris: Esa no es tarea Camilo

Camilo: Pá, estás escuchando

Chris: Solo un poco

Camilo: Ahh

Chris: Hijo no te tragues tus sentimientos

Camilo: No le voy a decir nada

Darren: Escucha a tu papá, yo me los tragué una vez y fue un terrible error

Camilo: Papá me sé la historia de memoria

Chris: No cometas los mismos errores de tu padre

Camilo: Si pá

Chris: Y como veo que no están haciendo tarea

Darren: Ponte hacer tu tarea hijo

Camilo: Si papá

Los dos salieron del cuarto de Camilo y bajaron a la sala,

Chris: Ya es tarde

Darren: Es buena hora todavía

Chris: Si tú hubieras sido sincero, otro gallo te hubiera cantado hace quince años

Darren: Seguramente

Chris: Si Darren

Sophía: ¿Papi me puedes ayudar?

Darren: Tu hija te requiere

Chris: Esperemos que no sean problemas del corazón

Darren: Esperemos

Chris: No me veas así

Darren: ¿De verdad no te arrepientes?

Chris: En lo absoluto

Darren: Todo en tu vida ha sido

Chris: Mejor de lo que siempre anhelé

Darren: ¿Estás conforme con la decisión que tomaste al irte a París?

Chris: Si Darren, quince años avalan que esa decisión fue la correcta

Darren: Que paciencia de tu esposo

Chris: ¿Tú no me hubieras aguantado tantos años?

Darren: Claro que sí, muchos años

Chris se rió,

Chris: Porque tu mirada siempre me

Darren: Es una mirada de amor

Chris: ¿Después de quince años?

Darren: Es muy grande lo que siempre he sentido por ti

Sophía: Papiii

Chris: Ahora subo Sophía

Darren: Tu hija reclama de tu presencia

Chris: Ha de querer hablar de algo

Darren: Mírame a los ojos

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: ¿No te arrepientes?

Chris: En lo absoluto

Sophía: Papii quiero hablar contigo

Darren: Ve porque si no se quejará más

Chris: No solo el papá no le enseñó a tocar la guitarra, sino que su papi no sube a hablar con ella

Darren: ¿Nada de arrepentimiento?

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Ve con tu hija

Chris: Gracias

Chris subió las escaleras,

Sophía: Papi

Chris: Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

Sophía: ¿Me ayudas a elegir que me pongo mañana?

Chris: ¿Ese es la gran urgencia?

Camilo: Siempre para Sophía la ropa es gran urgencia

Sophía: ¿A ti quién te llamó?

Camilo: ¿Mi papá?

Chris: En la sala

Camilo: Voy con él

Chris: Tu tarea Camilo

Camilo: Ya la termine pá

Chris: Ok

Sophía: ¿Papi eres feliz con mi papá?

Chris: Si Sophía soy muy feliz con tu papá

Chris miró la foto que tenía su hija, su esposo y él cargándola en una feria, los años habían volado, estaba cerca de cumplir otro año de esa decisión que tomó.

* * *

_Si todavía tienen dudas del esposo de Chris, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán quién es._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Al otro día,

Chris: Sophia, se les hará tarde

Sophia: Voy papi

Los dos se miraron y se rieron,

Camilo: Papá, deberíamos dejarla un día

Darren: No bromees Camilo

Camilo: Van dos veces que por su culpa llegamos tarde

Darren: Tenle paciencia a tu hermana

Camilo: Tarda mucho para arreglarse. Yo no me tardo

Darren: Algunos nos tardamos en otras cosas

Camilo: ¿En qué?

Darren: En algunas cosas

Chris: Sophia, es la segunda vez que te hablo

Sophia: Voy papi, si me presionan me tardo más

Chris: Te terminas de arreglar en el auto Sophia

Sophia: Ya voy

Su hija bajó por las escaleras, poniéndose su suéter

Camilo: Ni siquiera se ha terminado de vestir

Sophia: No digas nada

Camilo: Por tu culpa llegaremos de nuevo tarde

Sophia: No es cierto

Chris: Dejen de pelear y mejor apúrense, que mi pobre esposo tiene que meter el acelerador hasta el fondo

Sophia: Y a él no le gusta la velocidad

Chris: Claro que no

Sophia: Hmmm ya

Chris: Más respeto Sophia

Sophia: Si

Darren: La niña salió regañona

Chris: Ni te atrevas a decir que igual a mí

Darren: No, si yo no dije nada

Chris: Ya, váyanse porque si no encontrarán mucho tráfico

Darren: ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?

Chris: Ves, no cambias

Darren: Claro que no, ¿acaso no me quieres así?

Chris: No

Darren: Ahh

Chris: Te amo

Los cuatro salieron, sus hijos se despidieron de Chris y subieron al auto, solo se quedó su esposo abajo,

Darren: ¿Qué planes tiene mi lindo esposo hoy?

Chris: Hacer los arreglos de una canción con Naya

Darren: ¿Estarás en la casa?

Chris: En el estudio que pusimos aquí

Darren: ¿Puedo venir a comer contigo?

Chris: Voy a estar trabajando

Darren: Así que no vengo

Chris: Te toca ir por los niños, tienes que venir o me vas a dejar a mis hijos en la escuela

Darren: Por supuesto que no sería capaz de olvidarme de tus hijos

Chris: Sí, mis hijos

Darren: ¿Me los llevo a comer fuera o su papá nos recibirá con una rica comida?

Chris: No considero que me dé tiempo de cocinar, estaré haciendo mis labores de canta autor

Darren: ¿Quién te da toda esa inspiración?

Chris: ¿Quién será?

Darren: ¿O qué te da esa inspiración?

Sus hijos adentro del auto veían como se abrazaban,

Sophia: Mi papi quiere mucho a mi papá

Camilo: Pues sí, tanto que nos apuraron

Sophia: Ayy déjalos, ve con qué amor se miran

Camilo: Si tú lo dices

Sophia: Por eso Dulce no te presta atención

Camilo: ¿Tú qué sabes?

Sophia: Nada

Camilo: ¿Anda con el tipo ese?

Sophia: Mi boca está cerrada

Camilo: Dime

Sophia: No

Camilo: Eres mi hermana

Sophia: Pero soy amiga de Dulce

Camilo: La mamá de Dulce le dijo algunos secretos de nuestro papá Chris a mi papá Darren y eran amigos, todo para que lo conquistaran

Sophia: Pero yo no

Camilo: Que mala onda eres

Sophia: De todos modos, tú andas ahí embobado con la tal Claire

Camilo: No es cierto

Sophia: Ayer te vimos con ella

Camilo: Me vieron, ¿tú y quién más?

Sophia: Nadie

Camilo: Ya dime Sophia, no seas así conmigo

Sophia: Ok, Dulce y yo te vimos con Claire, ¿contento?

Camilo: Por eso ella anda con Charlitos

Sophia: No le digas así, es muy buena onda

Camilo: Yo no digo lo contrario, mientras se mantenga lejos de Dulce, ¿se puso celosa?

Sophia: Mi boca está cerrada

Camilo: Sophia como eres

Afuera del auto,

Chris: Mi vida a tu lado

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Si, no hay mejor inspiración que estos años a tu lado

Darren: ¿Todos?

Chris: Si, todos

Los dos se rieron,

Darren: Ya me voy, sino tendré que acelerar mucho para que los niños no lleguen tarde

Chris: Ahh no, arriba y te vas con calma

Darren: Si, ¿me amas?

Chris: Mucho, ¿tú a mí?

Darren: También demasiado, ¿vengo a comer?

Chris: Si, solo que tú traes la comida

Darren: Ok, los niños y yo pasaremos a comprar algo para comer

Chris: Los espero

Darren: OK, te amo

Chris: Yo también, de verdad que elegí bien

Darren: Excelente diría yo

Chris: Quince años nos siguen avalando en esa decisión

Darren: ¿Fue la mejor?

Chris: Si mi amor, anda que se les hará tarde

Darren: Un beso más de mi hermoso esposo y me voy

Chris: Uno solamente

Darren: Más

Chris: No te llenas nunca

Se besaron y su esposo subió al auto, a eso de las diez de la mañana tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: Adelante

Naya: Gracias, ¿solo?

Chris: Si, para poder trabajar de forma calmada

Naya: Llevamos varios días con esta canción

Chris: Es que es muy especial

Naya: Para celebrar el domingo

Chris: Le quiero dar esa sorpresa

Naya: ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

Chris: No me puedo quejar en nada

Naya: ¿Feliz?

Chris: Mucho, mis dos niños son una adoración

Naya: Tuviste a la parejita

Chris: La dispareja dice mi esposo

Naya: ¿Dónde anda tu esposo?

Chris: Le tocó ir a dejar a los niños y tenía que ir a la disquera a ver algo de su nueva producción

Naya: Oye y ¿cuándo se lanza la chiquita al estrellato?

Chris: Tú lo has dicho está chiquita mi hija

Naya: Pero canta muy bien, heredó definitivamente lo mejor de sus papás

Chris: Si verdad

Naya: No cabe duda

Chris: O lo ha aprendido conforme a la marcha

Naya: Probablemente se pasa horas practicando y viendo muchos videos

Chris: Vamos al estudio y seguimos platicando

Naya: Me parece buena idea

Fueron al estudio, sacó Naya su guitarra antes de iniciar,

Chris: No te aguantes

Naya: ¿Qué?

Chris: Cada año es lo mismo

Naya: ¿De qué?

Chris: Me hacen la misma pregunta

Naya: Es que nos sorprendiste

Chris: Yo mismo me sorprendí

Naya: ¿Qué hacías un día como hoy hace quince años?

Chris: Estaba empacando en mi departamento en París

Naya: ¿Solo?

Chris: No

Naya: Yo te digo que hacía

Chris: ¿Qué hacías Naya?

Naya: Tratando de que alguien no se nos lanzara por un balcón

Chris: No cumplió con su amenaza

Naya: ¿Querías cargar con una muerte en tu conciencia? y no cualquier muerte

Chris: No, para nada

Naya: Lo tuvimos que cuidar mucho para que no lo hiciera, le cayó horrible que te fueras

Chris: Fue lo mejor

Naya: ¿Convencido de ello?

Chris: Si, ¿qué hizo Darren un martes como hoy hace quince años?

Naya: Dime lo que tú hacías

Chris: Ok y tú me podrías decir lo que él hacía

Naya: Claro, a mí me tocó estar de turno este día

Chris: ¿Turno?

Naya: Cada día alguien lo acompañó, el día de ayer hace quince años Lea y Cory se quedaron al pendiente de que no buscara ningún balcón

Chris: A ti te tocó un día como hoy hace quince años

Naya: Exactamente señor de

Chris: Señor del hombre que amo

Naya: A ver ¿qué hacías hace quince años?

Chris: A estas horas hmmm

Naya: Ya ni te acuerdas

Chris: Por supuesto que me acuerdo, te digo que estaba en pleno empaque de mis cosas

Al día siguiente de llegar a París, se encontraba en su departamento,

Will: ¿Con estas cajas serán suficientes?

Chris: Espero que si Will

Will: ¿No te llevarás todo?

Chris: Solo algunas cosas que me agradan, recuerdos más que nada, los muebles son de aquí

Will: ¿Quieres que consiga más cajas?

Chris: Empacamos algo y según veamos conseguimos más cajas

Will: Perfecto

Chris: ¿Cuánto tardaremos en empacar todo?

Will: Entre los dos, esperemos que hoy y mañana sean suficientes

Chris: Ojalá

Will: Si, ya me urge que te vayas

Chris: Si verdad

Will: Es que ya quiero que estemos juntos

Chris: Hay que mover las manos para que eso sea realidad

Will: En dos años te hiciste de muchas cosas

Chris: Demasiadas, no sé si llevarme todo, será algo complicado

Will: Podemos guardar las cajas en uno de los cuartos de mi departamento, hasta que se vea qué onda

Chris: Me parece bien

Will: Aunque mi departamento también se desmantelará

Chris: ¿No quieres vivir de casado en un departamento?

Will: No, ¿a ti te agradaría?

Chris: Tampoco, prefiero una casa, para que cuando sea el momento mis hijos puedan correr y jugar libremente

Will: Si, por eso una en uno de los suburbios de París sería la mejor opción

Chris: La que me habías dicho el otro día me pareció bien

Will: Si, estoy en trámites para comprarla, pero hay que hacer algunos papeleos, espero tenerla antes de casarnos

Chris: ¿Quieres tener familia pronto?

Will: Lo más pronto posible, una casa sin niños se sentirá vacía

Chris: Eso sí, yo también quiero que tengamos familia pronto

Will: ¿Muy rápido?

Chris: Yo considero que en unos meses

De regreso al presente,

Naya: Así que empacando

Chris: Si Naya, me encontraba preparando todo para la decisión que tomé

Naya: Yo a esta hora iba llegando a su casa

Chris: ¿A la casa de quién?

Naya: De Darren, bueno la que compró para que hicieran ustedes dos una vida juntos

Chris: Muy bonita casa

Naya: Te pasaste ahí algunos días

Chris: Como dos creo

Naya: ¿Empacaste al otro día que llegaste?

Chris: Sip, quería hacerlo rápido antes de arrepentirme

Naya: No te hagas, para nada te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste

Chris: Quince años son la mejor prueba de ello

Naya: Y con un matrimonio envidiable

Chris: Es que mi esposo es un amor, super lindo conmigo y con mis hijos

Naya: Cuida y consiente mucho a su familia

Chris: No hay nada más importante para él que su lindo esposo

Naya: Uyy que sencillito el hombre

Chris: Es que así dice él, los niños y yo somos todo para él

Naya: Me consta, lo único que le importa es cuidarlos y que estén felices

Chris: Ahora tu turno de decirme

Naya: Te dije que iba llegando a su casa

Chris: Ayy Naya

Naya: Te la pasaste bien los días de la última semana que estuvieron ahí

Chris: Ni tan bien

Naya: A mí me dijeron que si tuviste unos días digamos buenos ahí

Chris: Terminamos de encargar ahí a Camilo

Naya: Aaah

Chris: No, más bien empezó a dar señales de vida ahí

Naya: A pesar de lo obvio te fuiste

Chris: Es que en ese momento al que se le descompusieron los cables fue a mí

Naya: Nos dejaste super mal al pobre hombre y yo tuve la peor idea

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Naya: Verás

Después de pasarse toda la noche en vela, había logrado conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, tocaron a la puerta, él no quería ver a nadie que no fuera Chris,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Naya: Naya

Darren: Ya me morí

Naya: Abre Darren

Darren: Quiero estar solo

Naya: No puedes estar solo, capaz que dejas huérfanos a tus dos hijos

Darren: Solo tengo uno

Naya: Para todos tienes otro en camino, abre

Darren: Vete Naya, quiero estar solo con mis recuerdos

Naya: Si eso está muy bien, mientras los recuerdos no hagan que busques un balcón

Darren: Anoche quería uno, pero la casa no tiene

Naya: Menos mal, abre hombre

Darren: No, déjame solo, gracias por venir, pero

Naya: Terco, si hasta en eso se parecen

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Chris y tú, los dos son unos tercos, abre

Darren: No

Naya: Darren, no me voy a ir, tengo que cuidar que no hagas una tontería

Darren: No haré nada tonto, lo juro

Naya: Acepta tener compañía, estás pasando por algo duro y yo soy tu amiga

Darren: Voy

Más a fuerzas que de ganas abrió,

Naya: ¡Que carita!

Darren: No pude dormir sin Chris

Naya: ¿Cómo estás de ánimo?

Darren: Por los suelos, es más dos metros bajo tierra y sigue bajando

Naya: A ver si desayunar te ayuda

Darren: No quiero comer nada

Naya: Vas a llegar medio moribundo a París el lunes de la semana que entra

Darren: No sé si ir

Naya: Ahh no chiquito, tú mismo dijiste que Chris tenía miedo que lo dejaras, por eso él se fue

Darren: Ama al francés

Naya: Tanto lo ama que entre ustedes las cosas

Darren: Tal vez todo fue mi imaginación

Naya: Las cosas que no sucedían entre ustedes

Darren: Tú lo has dicho, no sucedía

Naya: Pero si pasaba

Darren: Ya no sé, me estalla la cabeza y me arden los ojos

Naya: Fue mucho lo que lloraste ayer

Darren: Para qué me preguntas

Naya: Si no lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba afirmando

Darren: Ahh

Naya: Lea y Cory me pusieron al tanto de tu caída de ánimo llegando la noche

Darren: Es que para estas horas Chris ya está en París con el tipo ese, lo estará besando, abrazando

Agarró un jarrón y lo lanzó,

Naya: Oye, no rompas las cosas

Darren: Esta casa

Naya: Tranquilo, trae para acá, está muy bonito el decorado para que lo destruyas

Darren: Son cosas, solo eso, sin sentido, todo huele a Chris, en nuestra recámara

Naya: A ver, bájale de espuma a tu chocolate

Darren: No estoy para bromas Naya, el hombre que amo está en brazos de otro

Naya: Yo no creo que esté en brazos de nadie

Darren: Si lo está

Naya: Darren, Chris te hizo hacer una promesa

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Eso se lo dijo a Lea, ayer te vieron más o menos así que no había necesidad de cortar ese cartucho

Darren: ¿Cuál cartucho?

Naya: Yo me entiendo, tú vas a ir a París por Chris, lo amas y Chris te ama a ti

Darren: Se fue, no me ama ¿o será que tuvo mucho miedo?

Naya: Si Darren, por eso nosotros necesitamos mantenerte de pie hasta el domingo

Darren: Ya ni siquiera quiero respirar

Naya: Vamos a la cocina y seguimos hablando, debes respirar tienes dos hijos por los cuales velar

Darren: ¿Dos?, voy a regresar a nuestra recámara, aunque Chris se haya ido, ahí

Cerró los ojos y recordó las dos noches que habían estado juntos, la forma que habían hecho el amor, sus ojos, su sonrisa,

Naya: ¿Dónde andas?

Darren: Acordándome de los dos maravillosos días que pasamos aquí, le mostré muchas cosas que había guardado por años, vimos varios videos y leyó algunas cartas que le había escrito, estábamos juntos, ¿por qué se fue?

Naya: Todos opinamos que por miedo y por el comentario que le hizo tu futura suegra, el cual lo malentendió

Darren: ¿Cuál comentario?

Naya: No perdiera lo más por lo menos

Darren: Déjame adivinar que yo era lo menos

Naya: Solo que si lo hizo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Dejó el amor que es lo más importarte, por lo menos que es una relación sin una sola lágrima, pero sin nada de amor

Darren: Chris no lo vio así, por eso se fue

Naya: Tengo dos ideas

Darren: ¿Cuáles?

Naya: La primera, te das un baño y te arreglas para que vayamos a comprar tu boleto a París

Darren: ¿Si llego allá y Chris ya aceptó casarse con el tipo ese?

Naya: Cory cuando trató de conquistar a Lea estaba comprometida y con todos los planes de boda

Darren: No se detuvo

Naya: Exacto, tú comenzaste la conquista cuando solo era novio de Will

Darren: Lo debo de seguir conquistando aunque sea su prometido

Naya: No que a ti cuando te gustaba alguien nada te detenía

Darren: Ni un famoso cantante francés llamado William

Naya: Eso dijiste

Darren: Lo debo de sostener

Naya: Yo digo que sí, en el caso de que alguien te gusta nada te detiene, alguien que amas

Darren: Lo voy a traer aunque sea con sedantes, pero se casa conmigo

Naya le platicaba de ese día y Chris no podía evitar sentirse mal,

Chris: Pobre si le dolió

Naya: Él te amaba, me atrevo a decir que te ama

Chris: ¿Tú crees?

Naya: Yo opino que si

Chris: ¿Por qué dices que fue mala idea animarlo a comprar el boleto de avión?

Naya: Es que esa no fue la mala idea

Chris: ¿Cuál fue?

Después de mucho batallar logró convencerlo para que fueran a un lugar a comprar el boleto de avión, al salir,

Darren: Listo, ya lo hice

Naya: ¿Tienes tu pasaporte y visa en regla?

Darren: Tengo eso desde abril, yo había planeado irme a París por tiempo indefinido

Naya: ¿Tiempo indefinido?

Darren: Más bien el tiempo que necesitara para que Chris aceptara ser mi esposo

Naya: Ves, Darren te ibas a ir a conquistarlo desde cero allá, ahora has avanzado mucho diría yo en estos tres meses que estuvieron juntos

Darren: Mi bebé, ¿por qué no me creyó?

Naya: El miedo algunas veces nos hace realizar idioteces muy grandes

Darren: Como lo que yo hice hace siete años de negar mi amor por Chris

Naya: Ves, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Darren: ¿Negar lo que sentía?

Naya: Si

Darren: Por miedo a lastimarlo, no ser capaz de darle lo que merecía

Naya: Ese mismo miedo lo atacó a Chris

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Yo pienso que Chris sintió que tú te irías, lo lastimarías y no

Darren: Tendría la familia que Chris quería

Naya: No lo hubiera podido completar mejor

Darren: Quería que estuviera conmigo en el concierto del domingo

Naya: Ánimo a lo mejor un milagro sucede

Darren: Quiero regresar a nuestra casa, la voy a vender, Chris no está conmigo y

Él saco su celular,

Naya: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Voy a hablar a la inmobiliaria que me vendió la casa

Naya: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para que la pongan en venta

Naya: No juegues, dame eso

Naya le quitó el celular,

Darren: Es lo mejor, si regreso sin Chris, no quiero poner un pie en esa casa

Naya: Vas a regresar con Chris

Darren: Me quiero morir

Naya: No, tienes un niño de doce años por el cual velar y uno de algunos meses

Darren: ¿Estará embarazado?

Naya: Me lo preguntas a mí

Darren: Es que

Naya: Digo tú has de estar más enterado de las posibilidades de que Chris esté o no embarazado

Darren: Yo digo que si

Naya: Y por la última conversación que tuvo con Lea, aseguramos con un 100% de seguridad que Chris se fue esperando un hijo tuyo

Darren: Yo quiero a Chris y a mi bebé para formar una familia

Naya: Eso, piensa cosas positivas, nada de lanzarse por un bacón o cortarse las venas

Darren: Dame mi celular

Naya: No, yo controlaré este aparatito, no dejaré que vendas la casa, ¿oye no tienes ensayo?

Darren: No sé, ni me importa

Naya: Ayy hombre, ¿cuál es el teléfono de Ricky?

Darren: No voy a cantar

Naya: Si se pega

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Nada, aquí debes tenerlo en el directorio telefónico guardado

Naya buscó en el directorio del teléfono y por fin lo encontró, le marcó,

Ricky: Hasta que das señales de vida

Naya: Hola Ricky

Ricky: Disculpa, ¿quién habla?

Naya: Naya

Ricky: ¿No es el celular de Darren?

Naya: Si lo es, solo que yo estoy en turno para que no busque ningún balcón

Ricky: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Nada, no me hagas caso, te hablaba para preguntarte sino tiene ensayo

Ricky: Si, pero desde ayer no contesta mis llamadas

Naya: ¿El ensayo es en el auditorio?

Ricky: Si ahí es

Naya: Bueno ahora te lo llevo

Ricky: ¿A quién vas a llevar?

Naya: Al hombre del ánimo de dos metros bajo tierra y bajando

Ricky: ¿Qué?

Naya: A Darren

Ricky: OK, que venga los músicos están aquí

Naya: Ahora te lo llevo

Ricky: Tiene que venir, está un contrato de por medio

Naya: No te preocupes yo lo llevaré

Ricky: Adiós

Naya: Adiós

Al colgar,

Darren: Yo me voy a mi casa

Naya: Tienes que ir a ensayar

Darren: No quiero

Naya: Tienes un contrato para dar ese concierto

Darren: No me importa el contrato

Naya: Suenas a Chris

Darren: Yo hice que redactaran ese contrato, para que no se fuera tan fácilmente, solo que hubiera sido de por vida

Naya: Darren, no pierdas la calma

Darren: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Naya: Averígualo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Háblale y de paso le dices que irás por él

Darren: No, si hablo y me llega a contestar el tipo ese, me voy a querer matar

Naya: Ya es de noche en París

Darren: Por eso lo digo

Naya: No te capto la idea, ¿tienes el teléfono?

Darren: Lo tengo guardado en mi celular, pero

Naya: Que escuche tu voz y le corroboras que irás por él

Darren: Si él está con Chris

Naya: No, te presto tu celular para que le hables, aunque te saldrá en un dineral la llamada

Darren: Quiero oír su voz

Tomó el celular y marcó, en París,

Chris: Dios, de verdad que tenía muchas cosas

Will: Lo bueno es que solo te llevabas cosas especiales

Chris: Will

Will: Es que son muchas cosas, no me quiero imaginar si te llevaras todo

Chris: No te quejes

Will: Yo creo que por hoy lo dejamos hasta ahí

Chris: Si, ya me cansé

Will: Yo también

Chris: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Will: Agua

Chris: Voy por ella a la cocina, menos mal que no hemos empacado los vasos

Will: ¡Falta todavía lo que hay en la cocina!

Chris: Ayy ya

Will: Pues si compraste demasiado estando aquí

Chris: Antes de iniciar nuestra relación estaba muy solo, así que ocupaba mi tiempo libre para pasear

Will: En esos paseos te topabas con muchas tiendas

Chris: Algunas, ahora regreso

Chris fue a la cocina, en eso sonó el teléfono,

Will: Bueno

Darren: ¿Quién habla?

Will: ¿Con quién deseas hablar?

Darren: Con Chris

Will: Ahora te lo comunico

Darren: ¿Quién eres tú?

Will: Su novio Will, ¿quién habla? ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno?

* * *

AAAAAAAHHHHH CCisON. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Chris salió de la cocina,

Chris: ¿Quién era?

Will: Me colgaron, era voz de hombre

Chris: ¿Voz de hombre?

Will: Si

Chris: ¿Se registró el número?

Will: No

Chris: A ver

Will: Dice fuera de área

Chris: Creo saber quién era

Will: Otra vez tendrás llamadas que se marcan como fuera de área

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: Desde abril te llamaba alguien mañana, tarde y noche

Chris: El que estaba fuera de área me marcaba varias veces

Will: Me pregunto quién hablaba

Chris: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Will: Que era tu novio

Chris: Creo que alguien en estos momentos ha de estar buscando un balcón

Will: ¿Qué?

No andaba errado,

Naya: Oye, ya rompiste el celular

Darren: Estaba con él

Naya: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me contestó el tal Will, está con Chris en su departamento

Naya: Oops

Darren: ¿Tienes idea de que hora es en París?

Naya: Noche

Darren: Muy noche, está con él

Naya: Fue una pésima idea que le hablaras

Darren: El hombre que amo está con otro

Naya: Tú has tenido muchas

Darren: Si ellos

Naya: Mejor no pienses cosas que no son

Darren: ¿Qué diablos hace en su casa a estas horas?

Naya: No tengo la menor idea

Darren: Yo sí, ha de estar

Naya: El león cree que todos son de su condición

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Tú cuando estabas a la hora que sea en París con una mujer, no era porque estabas platicando con ella

Darren: Me largo hoy mismo

Naya: Yo y mi bocota, se pega decir malos comentarios

Él empezó a caminar,

Darren: Mi amor, estás con otro

Enfrente tenía un poste de luz y lo golpeó,

Naya: Bruto, ya te lastimaste

Darren: Si, hace siete años me lastimé de por vida

Naya: Tengo que llevarte a que te revise un doctor

Darren: No me duele

Naya: Si hasta te está sangrando, no me digas que no te duele

Darren: Este dolor no se compara con el otro

Naya: Darren, lo que estás pensando no

Darren: Chris me lo dijo

Naya: ¿Qué?

Darren: No sería el único

Naya: Si fuera así

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Por digámoslo así, un escarmiento lo hiciera

Darren: Chris me ama, ¿será capaz de hacerlo?

Naya: No hombre, tú lo has dicho Chris te ama y fue por ese amor que eligió que tú fueras el primero

Darren: Debo irme a París

Naya: Para, te lastimaste la mano bien feo

Darren: No Naya, al que herí mucho fue a Chris, porque aunque me ama prefirió irse con otro y ahora puede que esté

Él alzo su otra mano y Naya previniendo que golpeara de nuevo el poste, se la detuvo,

Naya: ¿Te importaría que no fueras el único? digo Chris no fue la única persona en tu vida

Darren: No, Chris está esperando un hijo mío, fruto de nuestro amor

Naya: ¿No dejarás que le den un padre francés?

Darren: Sobre mi cadáver, pero lo amo y quiero que sea mi esposo

Naya: Tampoco querrás que tenga un padre todo descompuesto

Darren: Necesito que sea lunes ya

Naya: Por ahora te llevo a un hospital a que te revisen la mano y después vamos al ensayo

Darren: No quiero

Naya: Si vamos

Darren: Ni siquiera quiero vivir, ¿cómo voy a cantar?

Naya: Mira, tienes pactado ese concierto, solo dalo lo mejor posible y te vas por el hombre que amas

Darren: Está bien

Naya movió su mano en la guitarra,

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Naya: Logré convencerlo de llevarlo al hospital, que fuera al ensayo, repusiera el jarrón que había roto y comprara otro celular, el día se fue, cuando regresamos a su casa iba muy cansado

Chris: ¿Pudo dormir?

Naya: Según sé, no

Chris: Pobrecito

Naya: Es que niño, te amaba y tú le dijiste que aceptabas casarte con él, te vas al día siguiente

Chris: Y después de estar buscando la segunda razón de peso para que me quedara

Naya: Si lograron esa segunda razón, pero no te quedaste

Chris: Nuestro hijo Camilo

Naya: Tu hijo te dijo que estaba ahí y que te quedaras con su papá

Chris: Y de qué manera los dos días que estuvimos en esa hermosa casa

Naya: ¿También pasaste malos días ahí?

Chris: No y si

Naya: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con los vómitos y malestares, me sentía mal; además de que estaba entre la pelea de quedarme o irme

Naya: Que mala pata que ganó la pelea el irte

Chris: Así debían ser las cosas

Naya: Dices que fue malo por eso, ¿por qué fue bueno?

Chris: Porque el papá de Camilo me consintió mucho esos tres días, me hizo de desayunar, de comer, fue un amor conmigo, dimos un paseo muy romántico por los alrededores de las casa y me dijo que cerrara los ojos, me imaginara

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Naya: Ahh de verdad contigo, con todo eso y te fuiste

Chris: Mejor vamos a trabajar

Naya: Estamos en plena conversa

Chris: Si, pero esta canción no va a estar para el domingo

Naya: Ahh no, porque sino no tendrás sorpresa para tu esposo

Chris: No y se la merece, me ha hecho tan feliz

A eso de las tres, llegó su esposo con sus hijos,

Sophia: Papi

Chris: Aquí estoy

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola mi amor

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Nada

Darren: Tienes los ojitos rojos

Chris: Me puse a recordar algunas cosas, solo eso

Darren: Traemos hambre

Chris: ¿Pasaron a comprar algo?

Camilo: No pá

Chris: Mi amor, quedamos que comprarías algo para comer

Sophia: Es que mi papá cambió de parecer

Chris: ¿Por qué Sophia?

Sophia: Porque mejor nos va a llevar a comer

Chris: Ayer fuimos a comer fuera, mi amor

Darren: Lo sé, pero no importa

Camilo: Yo me quiero quedar

Chris: ¿Qué tienes Camilo?

Camilo: Nada

Sophia: Anda en la depresión

Chris: ¿Por qué andas en la depresión hijo?

Camilo: No estoy deprimido pá

Sophia: Si lo está

Chris: ¿Por qué según Camilo está deprimido hija?

Sophia: Porque vio a Dulce abrazando a un niño

Chris: ¿Eso te molestó hijo?

Camilo: Mucho

Chris: Hijo, pero cómo quieres que Dulce no ande con alguien más sino le dices que sientes algo por ella

Camilo: No me interesa

Chris: Pero me acabas de decir que te molestó

Camilo: El tipo es un tonto, solo por eso me molestó

Chris: Te pareces mucho a tu padre

Chris miró a su esposo, no solo en el carácter sino físicamente se parecía mucho a él,

Darren: Suban los dos a cambiarse para que vayamos los cuatros a comer

Sophia: Si papá

Camilo: Yo no quiero

Chris: Camilo sube a cambiarte

Camilo: ¡ESTÁ BIEN!

Chris: No me contestes así

Camilo: Es que tú no me entiendes

Su hijo subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta,

Sophia: No le hagas caso papi, trae el berrinche de que según Dulce según sale con alguien

Chris: ¿Según?

Sophia: Me voy a cambiar

Darren: ¿Qué sabes pequeñita?

Sophia: Nada papá

Chris: A ver dinos

Sophia: No puedo, se lo prometí a Dulce

Chris: Está bien

Sophia subió a cambiarse, se quedaron solos en la sala,

Darren: ¿Por qué lloraste?

Chris: Me acordé de algunas cosas que sucedieron hace quince años

Darren: ¿Cuando fue lo del programa especial?

Chris: Si, es que estuvo Naya aquí y platicamos algunas cosas

Darren: ¿Y esas cosas te hicieron llorar?

Chris: Es feo saber que lastimé con mi decisión al papá de ese niño que viene con una cara de perro apaleado

Camilo: Ya me cambié

Chris: Solo esperamos que baje tu hermana y nos vamos

Camilo: ¿Qué tienes pá?

Chris: Nada hijo. Ánimo, en vez de ponerte así

Camilo: ¿Qué?

Chris: Mejor trata de conquistarla

Camilo: ¿Así como lo hizo mi papá?

Chris: Exacto así como lo hizo tu papá Camilo

Camilo: Mi papá se las vio negras y todo para que te fueras pá

Chris: Ayy hijo, pero lo importante es que no se dio por vencido

Camilo: Es mucho lío el amor

Chris: Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Sophia: Ya vine

Camilo: Milagro que no se tardó

Sophia: Por eso no te quieren

Camilo: Total, si Dulce no me quiere

Sophia: ¿Qué?

Camilo: Si tu amiga no me quiere, no importa, Claire me ha estado

Chris: ¡Camilo!

Camilo: ¿Qué?

Chris: No voy a dejar que pongas en práctica las malas mañas de tu papá

Camilo: ¿Cuáles?

Chris: Sabes cuales jovencito, si a tu hermano Arthur le dije sus cosas para que no se hiciera la mala fama de su papá, a mi hijo con mayor razón y autoridad lo haré

Darren: Si, no debes dejar que se haga de las malas mañas de su padre

Chris: Eso tenlo por seguro mi amor

Los cuatro se fueron a comer, al regresar

Camilo: ¿Pá puedo ir con mi papá a practicar?

Chris: Si Camilo, pero primero haces tu tarea, porque después de practicar llegas muy cansado y no la quieres hacer

Camilo: Está bien

Sophia: Papá

Darren: ¿Qué pasó hija?

Sophia: ¿Me enseñas a tocar la guitarra?

Darren: Si, adelántate ahora voy

Sophia: OK

Chris bajó a la sala, ahí estaba viendo Darren las fotos que estaban sobre el mueble de la televisión,

Chris: Ahora viene

Darren: ¿No te sientas aquí junto a mí?

Chris: Nop

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Porque no

Darren: Ves

Chris: Eres peligroso cerca de mi

Darren: ¿Muy peligroso?

Chris: Si, así que mejor quédate ahí donde estás

Darren: OK, ¿cómo está?

Chris: Deprimido, cree que Dulce tiene novio

Darren: Debe estar igual de celoso como yo me ponía cuando veía a su papá con alguien más

Chris: Te ponías verde, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: No, me ponía feliz, igual y como está mi pobre hijo ahora

Chris: Se parece mucho a ti

Darren: ¿Demasiado?

Chris: Si, tanto en el carácter, como físicamente y con esas mañas que me hirieron mucho

Darren: Pero su papá se encargará de componerlo

Chris: Ahh claro, nada de que esas mañas las ponga en práctica

Darren: Vienen en los genes, qué se puede hacer

Chris: Arthur supo cómo controlarlas, ve hasta se va a casar

Darren: Dios, ya me siento viejo

Chris: Es que lo estás

Darren: Ayy gracias, no te llevo tantos años

Chris: Entonces no estás viejo

Los dos se rieron,

Darren: Esa sonrisa me cautivó

Chris: ¿Pusieron ya fecha para la boda él y su novia?

Darren: No cambies el tema de conversación

Chris: Solo te estoy preguntando, de repente no tenemos mucha oportunidad de hablar

Darren: Porque tú no lo quieres

Chris: No es solo que yo no lo quiera, ¿ya pusieron fecha?

Darren: En cinco meses más o menos, todavía están discutiendo la hora, el día y el lugar

Chris: A mi

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Mi esposo no me dejó discutir, ni el lugar, ni la fecha, ni nada

Darren: No te quería dar oportunidad que te le fueras a ir

Chris: Yo fui feliz desde que estuve de nuevo a su lado

Darren: ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Chris: Si Darren

Darren: ¿Por qué se te ven los ojos irritados?

Chris: Porque en la mañana Naya me dijo algo que hiciste a causa de que me fui

Darren: Mi mano, aunque han pasado quince años, quedó un poco lastimada, pero bueno

Chris: Es que solo a ti se te ocurre pegarle a un poste de luz

Darren: Era lo que tenía enfrente de mi

Chris: Pero Darren

Darren: Sentí muy feo cuando me contestó el tipo ese, siendo que hay algunos de madera, el que tenía enfrenta era de cemento

Chris: ¿No te fracturaste la mano?

Darren: Afortunadamente no, todavía puedo tocar muy bien la guitarra y otras cosas

Chris: Sonso

Darren: Todo a causa del tipo ese

Chris: No le digas así

Darren: Tipejo

Chris: Darren, no seas así

Darren: Pues qué quieres, eso es para mí

Chris: No me veas así

Darren: ¿Así cómo?

Chris: Con esos ojos que me quieren desvestir

Darren: No es solo que quieran

Chris: Me pones nervioso

Darren: ¿Mucho?

Darren se acercó peligrosamente a Chris, había permanecido de pie cerca de una pared, justo debajo de las escaleras y lo arrinconó ahí, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, le susurró algo al oído,

Chris: Si Darren, todavía

Darren: ¿A pesar de los años?

Chris: Como puse en esa foto que encontraste, a pesar de los años, eres un amor imposible de olvidar

Darren: Tú también

Se miraron, Chris tragó saliva, cuando sintió que los labios de Darren rozaban los suyos, se abrazaron y Darren intensificó ese beso que le estaba dando, los dos se olvidaron de todo, no escucharon cuando su hijo comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al no verlos se detuvo a la mitad de ellas,

Camilo: ¿Dónde andan?

Los dos se separaron bruscamente,

Chris: Aquí estamos hijo

Camilo: ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Chris: Nada, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: No, nada hijo

Camilo: Ya estoy listo papá

Darren: Ven hijo, vamos a dar unos buenos batazos para que saques la rabia que tienes

Camilo: Tú si me entiendes

Chris: Ahh claro, tu papá siempre te entiende

Camilo: Es que tú te pones del lado de Dulce

Chris: Es que eres igual de sonso a veces que tu padre

Darren: Gracias, lo dices en mi cara

Chris: Si Darren, por andar escondiendo tus sentimientos

Darren: Me costó muy caro

Chris: Yo no quiero que a nuestro hijo le pase igual

Camilo: Ya me pasó, Dulce anda con la cosa esa

Chris: Tu hermana antes de irnos a comer dijo que según andaba con él

Camilo: ¿Puede ser que no ande?

Chris: Eso no lo quiso decir

Camilo: Yo soy su hermano

Chris: Pero ella es su amiga

Darren: Lea era tu amiga

Chris: Solo que se puso más de tu lado

Los dos se rieron,

Darren: Vamos a jugar antes de que se haga más tarde

Camilo: Si papá

Darren: Regresamos más tarde

Chris: Pero no muy tarde Darren

Darren: Si, hijo adelántate al auto

Camilo: Si papá

En cuanto salió el niño, Chris se movió del rincón donde estaban,

Darren: Heyy ¿a dónde vas?

Chris: Ya vete con tu hijo

Darren: ¿Te intimida aún mi mirada y mi cercanía?

Chris: Me besaste ya, estate en paz

Darren: Quiero volver a besarte

Chris: No

Darren: Si

Chris: Camilo te está esperando

Darren se acercó y lo besó, Chris agarró un cojín de la sala y se lo lanzó,

Darren: Que rico

Chris: Vete ya, regresan temprano

Darren: Está bien

En la noche,

Darren: Ven

Chris: Los niños

Darren: Tus hijos están dormidos ya

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos?

Darren: A la recámara

Chris: No te sentías

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Gracias por tomar esta decisión

Chris: A ti por aceptarme a pesar de todo, me has hecho muy feliz

Darren: No más de lo que yo he sido a tu lado

Chris: Eres el esposo más maravilloso

Darren: ¿En serio lo soy?

Chris: Si mi amor, ¿mañana qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Tengo que ir a ver algo a la disquera

Chris: Bueno

Darren: ¿Y tú?

Chris: Tratar de localizar a Chord para reiterarle la invitación de todos los años

Darren: Te dirá lo mismo de siempre

Chris: Ustedes dos siempre festejando

Darren: Sip

Chris: ¿Vas a venir a comer?

Darren: No lo creo, espero terminar temprano pero a lo mejor no

Chris: Bien, ¿entonces no estás cansado?

Darren: Para nada


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

A eso de las once,

Chord: Bueno

Chris: Hola hasta que te localizo hombre

Chord: Ahh, ¿quién habla?

Chris: ¿Quién crees?

Chord: El señor más consentido por su esposo

Chris: Ese mismo

Chord: Hola Chris, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias Chord, ¿y tú?

Chord: Bien también, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Chris: Para reiterarte la invitación de cada año

Chord: Siempre festejando ustedes dos

Chris: Es que cada año juntos ha sido maravilloso

Chord: Ayy niño

Chris: ¿Qué Chord?

Chord: Es que cada año te escucho más enamorado y entusiasmado

Chris: Lo estoy

Chord: Ahh, pero nos la hiciste

Chris: Déjame adivinar

Chord: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Qué hacías un día como hoy hace quince años?

Chord: ¿Tú qué piensas?

Chris: Ni idea

Chord: Cuidando al loco cantante que nos dejaste aquí en Estados Unidos

Chris: ¿Estabas con Darren?

Chord: Así es jovencito

Chris: Ya soy todo un señor y padre de dos hermosos hijos

Chord: ¿Cómo está la muñequita?

Chris: Creciendo y vuelta loca aprendiendo a cantar, tocar guitarra, bailar, etc.

Chord: Es que ella si quiere seguir los pasos de los papás

Chris: Si, mi pequeña quiere ser cantante, solo estamos esperando un poco su papá y yo

Chord: ¿La van a apoyar?

Chris: Si, mis papás me apoyaron a mí en su momento y la familia de mi esposo hizo lo mismo con él

Chord: ¿Anda por ahí el esposo?

Chris: No, fue a la disquera

Chord: ¿Preparando otro disco?

Chris: Sip

Chord: Me imagino que igual que los anteriores, estará de derramar miel

Chris: Yo digo que si

Chord: ¿Acaso no has escuchado las canciones?

Chris: No, quiere darme una sorpresa

Chord: Supongo que será para el domingo

Chris: Yo creo que sí, nada más que Sophia está inmiscuida en esa sorpresa

Chord: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Siento que el papá le cumplirá un capricho a su hija

Chord: La consiente mucho

Chris: Si, le digo que me la malcría, pero dice que es su pequeña

Chord: Cuando la pequeña le salga que tiene novio

Chris: Pobre del que sea su novio

Chord: Saldrá corriendo el pobre muchachito

Chris: No piensa dejar que a su pequeña la hagan sufrir como a su papá

Chord: ¿Te hicieron sufrir mucho?

Chris: Digamos que algo

Chord: Pero te lo quiso reponer

Chris: Y de alguna manera lo logró

Chord: ¿Cómo está el campeón?

Chris: Deprimido

Chord: Perdió, pero no ha habido partido o no me avisaron

Chris: Su depresión no es producto de que haya perdido un partido

Chord: ¿Cuestión de amores?

Chris: Si, al parecer la hija de Lea está saliendo con un niño

Chord: Uyy hasta que le tocó estar del otro lado

Chris: ¿Qué lado?

Chord: Ver que Dulce tiene novio

Chris: Y le está doliendo

Chord: Le pasó como a su papá

Chris: Es lo que le digo, anduvo según saliendo con Melissa creo que se llama la muchachita

Chord: Y mira que fue evidente que a la pobre de Dulce le cayó como bomba esa situación

Chris: Me sentía mal, mi pobre amiga viendo llorando a su hija, pero según Camilo no sentía nada por ella

Chord: Eso me suena tan familiar

Chris: Creo que heredó las malas mañas del papá

Chord: Pero me imagino que tú no lo dejarás cometer esos errores

Chris: Para nada, aunque ya cometió un poco

Chord: Fue por poquito tiempo

Chris: Ahora le tocará ver como a su papá

Chord: Pobre Darren, hacia unos berrinches viéndote con Max

Chris: El no sentía nada por mí

Chord: Era más que evidente que te amaba

Chris: No, acuérdate que lo dijo

Chord: ¿Y quién le creyó?

Chris: Yo, por eso cuando pude me fui a París

Chord: ¿Para olvidarlo?

Chris: Para ver si mar y distancia lograban borrar ese amor

Chord: ¿No lo lograron borrar?

Chris: Por supuesto, por eso hace quince años que nos encontramos, ni cosquillas me hizo

Chord comenzó a reírse,

Chord: Lo bueno que no te hizo ni cosquillas

Chris: Fueron unos meses muy locos

Chord: Llenos de muchos cambios de ánimos

Chris: Tú fuiste con nosotros cuando

Chord: Se estrellaron en el autódromo

Chris: Fue su culpa

Chord: Tú también, para qué le seguiste el juego

Chris: Me acuerdo que le dije que me quería dejar viudo antes de tiempo

Chord: Iba a dejar a dos hijos huérfanos, ¿ya estabas embarazado a esas alturas de Camilo?

Chris: No, yo creo que quedé embarazado un poco después

Chord: ¿Por dónde más o menos?

Chris: Debió ser cuando canté la de a fuego lento o como cuatro o cinco días después de esa canción

Chord: Todos jurábamos que por lo que no sucedía entre ustedes

Chris: Me quedaría

Chord: Al otro día agarraste un avión y te fuiste con el francés

Chris: Él no me iba a lastimar

Chord: Darren tampoco te iba a lastimar

Chris: Yo sentí que si lo haría, me iba a doler mucho

Chord: Así que tomaste la misma decisión de irte a París

Chris: Will me esperaba

Chord: Pero aquí dejabas el amor

Chris: El corazón cuando abordé ese avión, se tiró creo con paracaídas

Chord: Es que no quería irse

Chris: No, pero yo tenía dos voces gritándome en mi cabeza

Chord: Se calló o callaste la que no debías

Chris: Guardó silencio la correcta

Chord: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Si, yo lo digo

Chord: Este día hace quince años estabas con el francés

Chris: Si y tomé una decisión para toda la vida

Chord: Sí, ¿qué hacías?

Chris: Ayer le platiqué a Naya lo que hacía un día martes de hace quince años

Chord: Ya han pasado varios años, al principio nadie quiso preguntarte nada

Chris: Ahora todos me lo cuestionan

Chord: Parecías tan seguro, que nadie quiso decir nada

Chris: Me dijiste que tú estabas de turno con Darren

Chord: Lo teníamos que cuidar hasta el lunes que pudiera viajar

Chris: ¿Estaba muy mal?

Chord: Super, a mi Naya me lo dejó bien noqueado

Chris: Es que habló a mi departamento, ya era de noche y le contestó Will

Chord: Se enojó mucho y se pegó una borrachera

Chris: Eso no me lo dijo Naya

Chord: Es que casi la corrió de su casa, le dijo que quería estar solo, Naya a escondidas sacó una llave para quien fuera al día siguiente pudiera entrar

Chris: Tú fuiste al día siguiente

Chord: Cuando llegué y lo vi

Chris: ¿Cómo estaba?

Chord: Muy mal, estaba dormido en la sala, más bien tirado en el suelo

Chris: Estás exagerando Chord

Chord: No para nada, así lo encontré, había muchas de cosas rotas por todos lados y tenía en las manos una foto tuya y una bufanda

Chris tragó saliva, lo sucedido durante esos días jamás lo supo,

Chris: Dios mío

Chord: Mejor no te sigo diciendo

Chris: Si platícame por favor

Chord: Seguro, digo creo que ya no tiene relevancia que lo sepas

Chris: Yo siento que si, por favor

Chord: Ahí va

Chord en cuanto entró y lo vio tirado en el suelo, rodeado de varias botellas se espantó, se acercó y le habló,

Chord: Darren, Darren

Lo movió y por fin obtuvo respuesta,

Darren: Umm

Chord: Estás vivo, ya me había asustado

Darren: ¿Quién es?

Chord: Chord, me mandaron a cuidarte

Darren: Quiero estar solo

Chord: Yo creo que ya no te vamos a dejar solo ni en las noches

Darren: Vete

Chord: No, a ver trata de levantarte

Darren: Déjame Chord, me quiero morir

Chord: ¿Por qué tomaste?

Darren: A ver si el alcohol me ayudaba a ahogar las penas

Chord: Darren, el domingo tienes un concierto

Darren: No me importa

Chord: Arriba, te voy a meter a la regadera para bajarte la borrachera

Darren: No quiero

Chord: Tomar no te ayudará a remediar nada

Darren: Me evita pensar y lo siento conmigo

Chord: Tienes que mantener la calma, faltan unos días para que te puedas ir a París

Darren: Si está con él

Chord: No, debe estar solo

Darren: ¿Por qué se fue?

Chord: Porque tenía miedo

Darren: Es que yo le demostré de mil formas que lo amaba

Chord: Debió darle mucho miedo, alguna vez demostraste que sentías algo por él y te retractaste

Darren: ¿Cómo entraste?

Chord: Naya extrajo ayer una llave, somos tus amigos y te vamos a apoyar en este trago amargo, para que el lunes a primera hora puedas ir por el hombre que amas y el cual también te ama, pero que por miedo se fue

Con trabajos lo pudo levantar y dejarlo sentado en el sofá,

Chord: No te muevas, este hombre ya se volvió a dormir, voy a necesitar refuerzos, ¿a quién le hablo?

Chord fue a la cocina y le preparó un café, supuestamente lo tenía que llevar en dos horas al auditorio para que ensayara

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chord: No soy Chris, no me vayas a querer besar

Darren: Me estalla mi cabeza

Chord: Como no quieres que te estalle, te tomaste varias botellas, quiero pensar que estaban a medias

Darren: Me voy a París

Chord: Tómate este café, tienes un concierto el domingo

Darren: Voy a decirle a Ricky que lo cancele

Chord: Te vas a meter en muchos líos si lo haces

Darren: Necesito ir por Chris

Chord: Ayer Naya y tú compraron el boleto para París

Darren: No puedo esperar hasta el lunes, lo necesito conmigo

Chord: Darren, todos entendemos tu desesperación, pero según sé todas las localidades para tu concierto están agotadas

Darren: Que más da

Chord: Mira, trata de pensar fríamente

Darren: No puedo, Chris está con el tipo ese y

Busco algo para aventar, pero la noche anterior había acabado con todo,

Chord: Creo que ya no tienes nada que aventar, ya dejaste la sala destrozada

Darren: Rompí todo

Chord: Cuando regreses con Chris va a encontrar su casa destrozada

Darren: Sino regresa conmigo

Darren se levantó, pero Chord lo detuvo y lo lanzó de regreso al sofá,

Chord: Creo que con la sala basta de destrozos, entre los dos tendrán que redecorarla

Darren: Sino regresa conmigo

Chord: No seas pesimista, vamos para que te des un baño

Darren: No

Chord: Te tengo que llevar en dos horas al ensayo

Darren: No me importa, mi vida no tiene sentido sin Chris

Chord: Darren velo de esta manera, si cancelas el concierto y te vas, tienes a fuerzas que hacer esa fecha aunque sea en días posteriores

Darren: ¿Y?

Chord: Mejor vete completamente libre, así no tienes nada que te obligue a regresar

Darren: No quiero esperar más días, cada minuto que pasa me carcome

Chord: Lo que estás creyendo que sucede en París es lo que te tiene así

Darren: ¿Tú qué sentirías?

Chord: Pues estaría igual o peor

Darren: Ves, al diablo todo, voy por mi novio, el hombre que amo y posiblemente el padre de mi hijo

Chord escuchó un ruido extraño en el auricular e hizo una pausa,

Chris: Sigue Chord

Chord: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Nunca me imaginé que hubiera estado tan mal

Chord: Mejor no te digo más

Chris: Si, por favor sigue

Chord: Chris creo que estás llorando

Chris: Lo estoy haciendo

Chord: Ya mejor no te digo más

Chris: Quiero escuchar lo que pasó en esa semana, ¿me lo puedes contar?

Chord: A detalle solo te puedo decir lo que pasó el día que estuve con él, aunque nos avisábamos lo que pasaba cada día, solo el que estuvo con él digamos que conoce lo del día a detalle

Chris: Bien, antes de que me sigas contando lo de este día, quiero preguntarte algo

Chord: Adelante

Chris: ¿Quién estuvo con Darren al día siguiente?

Chord: Es decir el jueves hace quince años

Chris: Si

Chord: Mark, él fue quien le hizo compañía

Chris: ¿El viernes quién estuvo con él?

Chord: Arthur

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chord: Si, vino a verlo, se portó muy maduro ante la situación que estaba atravesando su papá

Chris: ¿El sábado?

Chord: ¿No sabes quien estuvo con él?

Chris: No, por eso te lo estoy preguntando

Chord: Tu papá

Chris: ¿Es broma?

Chord: Viajó, porque él estaba seguro que estabas en L.A. al lado de Darren

Chris: Yo hablé con mi mamá

Chord: Nunca mencionaste donde estabas

Chris: Así que mi papá estuvo con él

Chord: Tu papá le hizo ver que era mejor dar el concierto e irse después a traerte de vuelta

Chris: ¿El domingo quién estuvo con él?

Chord: En la mañana fue a verlo Ricky y después estuvo en el auditorio con todos, a excepción de ti

Chris: ¿Puedes seguir diciéndome lo que sucedió ese día?

Chord: ¿Chris de verdad lo quieres oír?

Chris: Si, lo necesito saber

Chord: Bien, aunque

Chris: Chord, dime

Chord: No es agradable, su ánimo sufría caídas vertiginosas

Chris: Me imagino, ¿le hablaste a alguien?

Chord: No fue necesario, tú mismo me dejaste un refuerzo

Chris: ¿Yo?

Chord: Si

Logró que subieran, Darren se aventó en la cama, Chord buscó una toalla y también ropa para que se vistiera, cuando corrió las puertas del closet,

Chord: Ayy Dios, con razón está tan mal

Darren: Deja ahí Chord

Chord: ¿Qué hace ropa de Chris aquí?

Darren: La dejó se suponía que desde el lunes estaría aquí conmigo

Chord: Pero esto

Darren: Quería

La maleta que le habían preparado para que se quedara con Darren desde el miércoles hasta el sábado que era el ensayo general, la había dejado ahí. Después de dejarlo en el hotel y oír que aceptaba casarse con él, que desde el siguiente día estarían juntos, cuando subió al cuarto,

Darren: Mi amor, aquí está tu maleta. Voy a acomodar tus cosas en el closet. Mañana que vengas acomodaremos el resto de tus cosas,

Sacó lo que había en la maleta, pero,

Darren: Esto está sucio, no tengo sueño. Ya sé

Bajó y se le ocurrió lavar toda la ropa que había dejado Chris,

Darren: Mañana te voy a recibir con tu ropa limpia, un rico desayuno, a lo mejor me gana para el desayuno. Una rica comida será una mejor idea, vamos a ser muy felices juntos

Después de lavar la ropa y ponerla en la secadora, regresó al cuarto y acomodó todo,

Darren: Mañana te preguntaré si quieres cambiar algo de la casa, sigo sin tener sueño. Voy a preparar la comida y mientras lo hago, más bien mientras se cocina, puedo buscar dos cosas en el Internet

Así lo hizo, se puso a picar y a hacer la comida para el día siguiente, una vez que se estaba cociendo, prendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar

Darren: Tendrá que ser playa a donde te lleve de luna de miel. Podría ser Hawai

Vio varias opciones y guardó la información, ya después entre los dos decidirían,

Darren: Y ahora, como regalo de bodas, te voy a sorprender con una casa en San Diego, donde fue nuestra primera vez, porque aunque yo haya estado con algunas mujeres, fue hasta esa noche contigo, donde hice por primera vez el amor, puse el corazón y no solo el cuerpo. Si ya estás embarazado, nuestro bebé, será fruto de un gran amor

Chord podía oír como Chris estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que él no notara que seguía llorando,

Chord: Ya no sigo

Chris: No, sigue por favor

Chord: Estás llorando

Chris: Me estaba esperando y yo me fui

Chord: Pues sí, cuando oí lo que hizo toda esa noche después del concierto te quería ahorcar

Chris: Que estúpido fui, tenía tanto miedo que me cegué

Chord: Él te amaba, más bien te ama ¿verdad?

Chris: ¿Lograste llevarlo al ensayo?

Cuando terminó Darren de relatarle todo lo que había hecho esa noche, quería decirle que se fuera por Chris, que en ese mismo instante saliera rumbo a París para buscarlo, pero se suponía que él tenía el papel de actuar para que fuera un poco racional, no impulsarlo a que hiciera lo contrario,

Chord: Darren, verás que en unos días irás por Chris y volverán para acomodar el resto de sus cosas

Darren: ¿Eso pasará?

Chord: Si, Chris te ama y tú lo amas a él

Darren: Tal vez no me ame y si fue una aventura como me dijo

Chord: ¿Chris es un hombre de aventuras?

Darren: No

Chord: Ahí tienes tu respuesta, al ir por Chris le demostrarás que eran ciertas las palabras y promesas que le decías

Darren: Ojalá

Chord: Verás que si, por ahora vete a bañar y te vistes, vamos al ensayo

Darren: Dejé un desastre la sala

Chord: En lo que te arreglas, yo me encargo de limpiarla

Darren: No

Chord: Si, anda

Darren: Gracias

Chord: Para eso son los amigos

Darren: Sin ustedes ya me hubiera dado un tiro

Chord: Nosotros no dejaremos que te des ni un tiro o te tires de un balcón

Darren: Voy a bañarme

Chord: Así se habla, recuerda que tienes dos hijos

Darren: Si y el papá del pequeñito va a ser mi esposo

Chord: Por supuesto, verás que Chris se convierte en tu esposo

Darren: Tengo casi todos los preparativos listos

Chord: ¿Preparativos para qué?

Darren: Para la boda, solo falta que llevemos los papeles a la iglesia y al registro civil

Chord no supo qué decirle, Darren tomó la toalla que había en la cama y entró al baño; mientras se bañaba, Chord le sacó ropa y se la dejó en la cama, cuando movió unas cosas, voló un

Chord: ¿Qué es esto?

Era una hoja de cuaderno doblada, la levantó y la abrió,

_- Darren, te amo, esta nota la estoy escribiendo, son las nueve de la mañana del jueves, estamos a punto de salir a Los Feliz, por si llegaste a perder la otra que te di, te dejo esta de repuesto. A tu lado sé que podré ser muy feliz, si algo se apodera de mí, aunque me haya ido a París ve por mí, tengo mucho miedo de que me lastimes, aunque sé que no lo harás, por favor recuerda que te amo y quiero estar a tu lado. Aunque mi actitud demuestre lo contrario, hazle caso a este papel, estoy seguro que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, quiero que crezca al lado de su dos papás y que nosotros dos nos casemos, formemos una linda familia, tal vez podamos tener otro bebé después. Me gustaría y anhelo con todo mi corazón tener un final de novela a tu lado, tener los dos hijos que me dijiste que querías y convertir la casa que con tanto cuidado arreglaste en un hogar, Chris._

_P.D. 1 Te reitero que esta nota no caduca, ve por mí el día que quieras mi amor_

_P.D. 2 Si me voy, da el concierto que tienes pactado y el lunes a primera hora ve por mí, te amo, te amo, te amo, créeme por favor, aunque mi actitud demuestre lo contrario_

Chord puso la nota sobre la ropa de Darren para que al salir de bañarse la leyera, más claro ni el agua, las palabras escritas no se las llevaba el viento, bajó a la sala y comenzó a recoger el desastre que había creado Darren la noche anterior. Él por su parte al salir de bañarse pudo ver la ropa sobre la cama, sino fuera por sus amigos ya se hubiera dado un tiro o salido corriendo por Chris. Se acercó para tomar la ropa y vestirse, vio la nota y la leyó. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa

Darren: Bebé, yo también quiero todo lo que pones aquí. Así que si el bebé que estás esperando es varón, después buscaremos a la pequeña

Se vistió, al bajar la sala no era el desastre que él había dejado, Chord venía del patio trasero, ahí dejó todos los vestigios de lo que adornaba la sala; Darren se sentó en las escaleras, vio hacia la puerta y casi pudo revivir la forma en que ese martes, lo había aprisionado con sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y Chris se había volteado besándolo desesperadamente. El día anterior con lo que le dijo había estado mal, con ese beso borró todo y como en un susurro le pidió que lo llevara a la recámara e hicieran el amor. Chord al regresar lo vio ahí sentado, no se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba,

Chord: Darren, es hora de ir a tu ensayo

Darren: Si Chord, gracias por recoger todo

Chord: ¿Viste la nota?

Darren: Si y es mejor que haga el concierto, una vez libre de ese compromiso voy por mi novio

Chord: Así se habla

El resto del día se fue en el ensayo, lo mantuvieron ocupado y hasta hicieron que corriera un poco, iban dos noches desde su partida y él no había dormido mucho, lo que hacía que se viera pálido y decaído.

Chris: ¿Logró dormir?

Chord: Según el reporte del día siguiente parece que no

Chris: Dices que estaba viendo hacia la puerta

Chord: Si, quién sabe que era lo que él estaba pensando o recordando

Chris casi podía asegurar que era lo que él pensaba,

Chris: Gracias Chord, creo que ya te quité mucho tiempo

Chord: No te preocupes, solo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chord: Jamás pensé que a estas alturas te interesara saberlo

Chris: Creo que debí saberlo desde hace mucho

Chris se despidió de Chord e hizo algunas cosas en su casa, fue más tarde por sus hijos,

Chris: Dios mío, mientras Darren estaba tan mal, yo en París

Llegó a un alto y cerró los ojos,

Chris: Puntual

Will: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días, pasa

Al entrar pudo ver que ya todas las cajas estaban cerradas, así no las habían dejado el día anterior,

Will: ¿Acaso no dormiste?

Chris: Quería adelantar y no tenía sueño

Will: ¿Terminaste?

Chris: Si, todo lo que me voy a llevar está empacado

Will: Traje la camioneta pensando que podríamos terminar

Chris: Gracias

Will: Voy a bajar las cosas

Chris: Te ayudo

Will: No

Chris: Tampoco quiero que hagas tú todo

Will: Por lo que hablamos ayer, no puedes cargar nada, no vaya a ser que te pase algo

Chris: Si verdad, hoy amanecí medio molesto

Will: Ves Chris, eres un inconsciente, en tus circunstancias no debes cargar nada

Chris: Si estás en lo cierto


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Will comenzó a bajar las cosas a la camioneta para llevarlas a su departamento, lo sacaron de sus recuerdos el sonido de los claxón, avanzó y poco después llegó a la escuela de sus hijos. Se había ido temprano, así que se bajó y se recargó en el coche, tenía algo de sueño porque la noche anterior con su esposo, no habían dejado de amarse hasta entrada la madrugada, la llama seguía viva a pesar de los años, bostezó,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Darren, ¿qué haces aquí?

Darren: Salúdame ¿acaso dormimos juntos?

Chris se rió,

Chris: Quisiera que durmiéramos juntos, pero no se puede

Darren: ¿De verdad lo quisieras?

Chris: No

Los dos se miraron,

Darren: ¿Qué me hiciste?

Chris: No sé, ¿qué me hiciste tú a mí?

Darren: Te di una poción mágica en alguno de los desayunos de hace quince años

Chris: Pero no te resultó efectivo

Darren: Te largaste a París con el tipo ese

Chris: Dale en decirle así

Darren: Es un tipejo

Chris: Ya, no lo es, ¿qué haces aquí?

Darren: Camilo me habló y me pidió que viniera por él

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque su papá Chris no lo comprende y yo si

Chris: Solo no quiero que ponga en práctica las malas mañas tuyas

Darren: Creo que si las está poniendo en práctica

En la puerta iban saliendo Dulce abrazada de un niño y justo a un metro Camilo muy pegadito de una niña,

Chris: Esa debe ser Claire

Darren: Me imagino

Chris: Darren no dejes que haga ese juego, tú y yo sabemos que lastima mucho

Darren: Es que está muerto de los celos y quiere que Dulce sienta lo que él sufre

Chris: Igual que su papá me hizo al andar con Mía

Darren: Yo estaba mal porque tú estabas con Max

Chris: Pero nuestro hijo, no debe cumplir los mismos errores de sus papás

Darren: OK, voy a hablar con él, mientras practicamos

Chris: ¿Irán a esta hora?

Darren: Si, tiene que sacar el coraje antes de que explote, vele la cara

Chris: Está bien, pero al menos pasen a comprar algo de comer una hamburguesa o algo así

Darren: Pero si vamos a practicar ¿cómo va a comer?

Chris: Habla con él mientras le hace digestión la comida hobbit

Los dos se rieron y Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Haré lo que me dices,

Chris: Si porque cuando llegue a la casa no voy a dejar que en lugar de hacer la tarea, le pida consejos al papá

Darren: Uyy y el papá no puede estar a solas con la papá Chris

Chris: No me veas así

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Darren lo acercó más y le dijo algo al oído, que provocó que Chris se pusiera rojo,

Chris: Darren no, qué van a pensar

Darren: Pues que yo

Otra vez se iba a acercar, pero Chris se movió, alcanzó a ver que venía su hija y Camilo por fin llegó con ellos,

Chris: Así que le hablaste a tu papá

Camilo: Si, papá la viste venía muy abrazada con el tonto ese

Chris: Tú no venías solo, así que no te quejes

Camilo: Ves pá, siempre del lado de Dulce, yo soy tu hijo

Chris: Pero mi hijo es igual a veces de tonto que su padre

Darren: Vamos hijo, antes de que tu papá nos impida ir a practicar

Camilo: Si

Los dos se fueron, Chris se quedó esperando a Sophia,

Chris: Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

Sophia: Mal papi

Chris: ¿Qué tienes?

Sophia: Por favor no le vayas a decir a mi papá

Chris: No lo haré. ¿qué tienes?

Sophia: Gabriel creo que ya es novio de Marisol

Chris: ¿Eso te tiene mal?

Sophia: Es que

Chris: Hija, ¿te gusta ese chico?

Sophia: Si papi, pero a él no le intereso

Acaso su hija correría la misma suerte que Chris,

Chris: Pero no te pongas triste, verás que después de unos años verá lo que perdió y se dará de golpes, te lo digo por experiencia

La niña se rió,

Sophia: Ay papi

Chris: Los hombres a veces somos medio torpes para las cosas del corazón

Sophia: Es que de repente yo sentí que le gustaba y hasta se me iba a declarar

Chris: Pero no lo hizo

Sophia: De un día para otro, está cortante conmigo y anda babeando con la tal Marisol

Chris: Claro, si así son

Sophia: Es que ella deja que la manoseen y yo no

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Casi golpea al coche de adelante cuando oyó eso, en que momento su hija había dejado de usar pañales, biberón, etc, la volteó a ver, ya era toda una adolescente, trató de tranquilizarse y buscó las palabras para que lo que quería decirle, no sonara a regaño, sino a un consejo

Sophia: Si papi, pero a mí no me agrada, Gabriel lo quiso hacer conmigo y le di una cachetada

Chris se puso pálido, su hija tenía casi catorce años, sí que los niños venían precoces ahora,

Chris: Estuvo bien hija, tienes que darte a respetar

Sophia: Pero ahora él anda con Marisol y eso me duele

Chris: Es que los hombres no saben apreciar lo bueno, hasta varios años después

Sophia: ¿Hice bien papi?

Eso no lo tenía que ni preguntar, desde luego que había hecho bien, cuando se lo comentara a su esposo, se iba a poner verde,

Chris: Dices que no te agradó que lo quisiera hacer

Sophia: Para nada, por eso le di la cachetada

Chris: Hija, yo solo te puedo decir que tú pones los límites

Sophia: ¿Límites?

Chris: Si, hasta qué punto es que permitirás que se acerque a ti o te toque, si quieres mi opinión

Sophia: Si papi

Chris: Estás muy chiquita, todavía tienes un camino muy largo que recorrer, en ese encontrarás al hombre que pueda y quieras que se acerque más a ti, por ahora si Gabriel no es capaz de apreciar la maravilla de niña que eres, habrá otros que si lo sepan hacer

Sophia: Es que algunas de mis compañeras creo que ya

Casi se vuelve a estampar de nuevo con el coche de adelante, Chris no tuvo esa conversación con su mamá hasta como por los veinte tantos años; justo cuando decidió que la relación que buscaba Darren y la que Chris le podía dar, no eran la misma y lo mejor era ser solo amigos, tragó aire, comprendió cómo se debió sentir su mamá cuando habló con él,

Chris: ¿Ya qué?

Sophia: Tú sabes, me da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas contigo

Chris: No hija, quiero que tengas confianza en mí, no vas a hacer algo solo para que te acepte el tal Gabriel

Sophia: Lo mismo me dijo Dulce

Chris: ¿Ya habías hablado de esto con Dulce?

Sophia: Es que por eso ahora ella está saliendo con Carlos

Chris: ¿Carlos es el chico con que salió abrazada?

Sophia: Si, es que mi hermano, bueno digamos que Melissa y Claire no tienen buena

Chris: ¿Qué?

Sophia: Son lo contrario a Dulce y a mí, por eso ella prefirió salir con Carlos, porque cree que si mi hermano ha andado con ellas

Chris: Igual de tonto que su padre

Sophia: ¿Por qué dices eso mamá?

Chris: Nada hija, Dulce y tú hacen bien en darse a respetar, yo no puedo hacer nada para que el tal Gabriel vea lo especial que eres y sino aceptaste que te manoseara estás en tu derecho

Sophia: Papi deberías hablar con mi hermano, Dulce y Carlos todavía no son novios, ella si quiere a mi hermano

Chris: Lo voy a hacer hija, no queremos que sufra igual que su papá y tú ánimo que un niño muy guapo, el cual sepa respetarte llegará a ti

Sophia: Si papi, así como mi papá

Chris se rió

Chris: Si hija, así como tu papá, solo que tendrás que esperar unos años

Sophia: Lo sé papi

En el campo de práctica su hijo y Darren platicaban mientras les hacía digestión lo que habían comido,

Darren: ¿Por qué venías abrazando a esa chica?

Camilo: Se me pegó y vi que Dulce venía con Carlitos

Darren: Ayy hijo, y tú bien sacrificado no te la quitaste de encima

Camilo: Pues así es ella

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Camilo: Tú sabes

Darren: ¿Qué sé?

Camilo: Papá

Darren: Pero tú quieres a Dulce

Camilo: Si, pero ella anda ahí toda feliz con el lelo de Carlitos

Darren se rió, alguna vez se llegó a expresar así de Max

Darren: Hijo, creo que si heredaste las malas mañas mías, así como dice tu papá

Camilo: ¿Por qué papá?

Darren: Porque yo cuando vi a tu papá con un novio que tuvo que se llama Max

Camilo: ¿Un tipo alto, delgado y feo?

Darren: El mismo, yo apliqué la misma fórmula que pusiste en práctica esta tarde

Camilo: ¿Funcionó?

Darren: No, todo lo contrario, solo lastimé mucho a tu papá y le dejé una herida muy grande, que en tres meses no logré cerrar

Camilo: Y se fue con el francés

Darren: Si

Camilo: Ayy mi papá, ¿por qué no se quedó contigo?

Darren: Porque sintió que yo lo iba a lastimar

Camilo: ¿No lo ibas a hacer papá?

Darren: Muy al contrario quería que formáramos una linda familia

Camilo: Empezando conmigo

Darren: Si hijo, solo que se me fue al otro día, aunque había aceptado casarse conmigo

Camilo: ¿Sufriste mucho con su partida?

Darren: Mucho hijo, si no fuera por mis amigos y porque estaba seguro que venías en camino, además de que lo amaba con todo mi corazón

Camilo: Hubieras buscado un balcón

Darren: Si y no tendrías quien te enseñara baseball

Camilo: Yo opino que ya se nos digirió la comida y mi papá cometió un error al irse

Darren: Si, pero yo cometí los míos siete años atrás de cuando lo traté de conquistar, era justo que hace quince Chris cometiera uno

Camilo: Eso si papá

Darren: Y tú no quieres cometer errores parecidos

Camilo: Para nada

Darren: Hace unas horas lo cometiste

Camilo: Si verdad, ¿qué hago?

Darren: Te propongo algo

Camilo: ¿Qué?

Darren: Practicamos, después te llevo a comprar unas rosas o un peluche

Camilo: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para que se los regales a Dulce

Camilo: Ahh no, me voy a ver ridículo llegando a la escuela y que me los lance

Darren: Todavía no termino, te llevo a casa de Dulce, ahí se los das y hablas con ella, una buena sugerencia sería aclararle que no tienes nada que ver con la chica esta

Camilo: No papá

Darren: Si hijo, vamos a practicar

Chris había llegado a su casa,

Sophia: ¿Comeremos solo tú y yo?

Chris: Si hija, los otros hombres de esta casa andan fuera

Sophia: Bueno

Después de comer, subió su hija a hacer la tarea, Chris se quedó solo en la sala, volvió a sus recuerdos,

Will: ¿Esa fue la última caja?

Chris: Si Will

Will: Vamos a mi departamento a dejarlas

Chris: Claro

Fueron al departamento de él y dejaron las cosas,

Will: Preparé algo para que comieras

Chris: No tengo hambre

Will: No debes dejar de comer

Chris: Lo sé

Will le sirvió y Chris comió pensando que el americano cocinaba mil veces mejor que el francés, más bien lo amaba mil veces más que a él; ya había tomado una decisión, mejor era no pensar en eso, al terminar de comer,

Will: Vamos a ver lo que te dije

Chris: Si Will, es la misma casa de la otra vez

Will: No, es otra, ya no me convenció del todo la anterior, a ver tú como la ves

Chris: Si vamos, seguro estará muy bonita, tienes buen gusto

Chris suspiró, aunque el gusto de mi loco cantante americano es mejor, espero que no haya encontrado ningún balcón, Darren hice una idiotez al venirme.

Después de la práctica de Baseball, lo llevó a comprar lo que le dijo y a casa de Dulce, tocaron y salió,

Darren: Uyy hijo, te abrió el suegro

Cory: Hola Darren

Darren: Hola

Cory: A mí me han dicho que tengo otro yerno

Darren: Recuerda que el mismo engaño le hicieron al papá de Chris

Los dos se rieron,

Cory: ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Camilo: ¿Está Dulce?

Cory: Otra vez me vas a hacer llorar a mi pobre hija, no fuera, fuchi

Camilo: Ya vámonos papá

Darren: No seas así Cory, ves que lo traje casi arrastras

Cory: Nada más porque el Carlitos no me cae bien, más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer

Los tres se rieron,

Camilo: ¿Puedo hablar con Dulce?

Cory: Está en el jardín cerca de la piscina y cuidadito que el suegro te está vigilando

Camilo: Si

Camilo entró,

Darren: Oye hijo, regreso más tarde por ti

Camilo: Ya

Camilo fue a buscar a Dulce,

Cory: ¿Evitando que cometa los mismos errores que el papá?

Darren: Uno nunca sabe, que tal si tu hija es el gran amor de su vida

Cory: Tienes razón, hay que ayudarlo para que no sufra como nosotros lo hicimos

Darren: Regreso al rato por él

Cory: OK, cuando termine de hablar con Dulce le diré que te llame para que vengas por él

Darren: Eso estaría bien

Cory: ¿Dónde irás por mientras?

Darren: Aquí cerca

Cory: ¡Dios contigo!

Darren se rió, Chris seguía sentado en su casa recordando como acompañó a ver a Will una casa en los suburbios de París, que no le gustó para nada, cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue abrir,

Chris: ¿Por qué tocas? ¿dónde dejaste a mi hijo?

Darren: En casa de Cory hablando con Dulce, para que su padre no me diga que heredó las malas mañas mías

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: ¿No me dejas pasar?

Chris: Pasa

Darren: ¿Y me invitas agua? porque vengo muy sediento

Fueron a la cocina, justo donde estaba el refrigerador había un hueco entre este y la pared, ahí muchas veces sus hijos se escondían cuando no querían que los inyectaran o les dieran su medicina, al abrir la puerta de la cocina no se podía ver si alguien estaba ahí, por eso resultaba un excelente escondite. Chris le sirvió el vaso de agua y se lo dio

Chris: ¿Hablaste con Camilo?

Darren: Si, lo convencí para que no cometiera los mismos errores que sus padres

Chris: Realmente los dos cometimos muchos errores

Darren: Yo veinte y tres años atrás

Chris: Sip, me hiciste sufrir

Darren: Pero tú hace quince cometiste un error

Chris: Y te hice sufrir

Darren: Mucho

Chris: Darren no me veas así, por favor

Enterarse por boca de Chord todo lo que había sufrido,

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Darren traías una borrachera terrible un día como hoy hace quince años

Darren: El hombre que amaba estaba con otro

Chris: ¿Amabas?

Darren: Amo

Chris: ¿De verdad todavía me amas?

Darren: Si, mucho

Chris: Chord me comentó lo de ese día, ¿qué recordabas cuando te sentaste en las escaleras?

Darren: Estaba mirando a la puerta

Chris: ¿Qué recordabas?

Darren: ¿No lo intuyes?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Tal vez sea bueno hacerte un poco de memoria

Darren se rió y Chris se puso rojo,

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Dónde está Sophia?

Chris: Arriba haciendo su tarea

Darren: Esperemos que no baje

Darren lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó,

Sophia: Papi

Darren no lo soltó, lo empujó y se metieron en el hueco donde resultaba un excelente escondite, la niña abrió la puerta,

Sophia: Quien sabe dónde anda mi papi

Salió, Darren no lo había dejado de besar,

Chris: Darren

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Sophia puede volver a entrar

Cubrió su boca con otro beso y una de sus manos que hasta ese momento seguían en la cintura de Chris, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, pero no es correcto

Pegó su cuerpo al de Chris, la camisa estaba completamente abierta, las manos de Chris no pudieron quedarse quietas y también desabrocharon la camisa de Darren. De verdad que ese escondite que de niños utilizaban tanto Camilo como Sophia estaba resultando muy útil, Darren lo dejó de besar y lo miró,

Darren: Ese día en las escaleras recordaba cómo habíamos hecho el amor después de grabar el dueto

Chris: No me equivoqué

Darren: ¿Te hago memoria de eso?

Chris: Si

Darren sonrió, lo besó delicadamente en su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando sus besos, lo que provocó un ligero jadeo en Chris, él regresó el camino que había recorrido con más besos, se sonrieron y le quitó su camisa, lo besó en su hombro. A los dos la respiración comenzaba a agitárseles, Darren movió sus manos para acariciarle la espalda. Fue bajando hasta llegar a su trasero.

Chris cerró los ojos y Darren suspendió el beso que le estaba dando en los labios, para bajar poco a poco, en eso sonó el celular de Darren, lo cual no importó, siguió con las caricias y los besos que le estaba dando,

Chris: Darren el celular

Darren: No importa

Chris: Contesta

Darren: Umm

Darren lo dejó de besar donde lo estaba haciendo, le dio un beso en la boca y contestó, sin dejarlo de abrazar, Chris tenía los ojos cerrados,

Darren: Bueno

Camilo: Papá, ya terminé de hablar con Dulce, ¿vienes por mí?

Darren: Si ahora voy

Camilo: Gracias

Lo volvió a besar,

Chris: ¿Te hice daño con mi partida?

Darren: Me dolió mucho, porque yo de verdad quería una vida junto a ti

Chris: Ve por Camilo

Darren: Puede quedarse un rato en casa de Cory

Chris: Darren no es correcto lo que estábamos haciendo

Darren: Nos amamos

Chris: Ve por tu hijo

Darren: Ni hablar, ¿te pongo lo que te quité?

Chris: Yo puedo solito

Darren: Quiero hacerlo yo

Lo besó, recogió la camisa que le había quitado, se la puso y se la abrochó,

Darren: Bebé te amo

Chris: Anda, ve por Camilo

Darren: Tú también me desabrochaste mi camisa

Chris: ¿Te la tengo que abrochar?

Darren: Por favor

Los dos salieron de la cocina y Darren fue por Camilo,

Sophia: Papi, ¿dónde andabas?

Chris: En el estudio

Sophia: Estás muy rojo

Chris: ¿Me estabas buscando?

Sophia: Si, como mi papá no está ¿me ayudas a sacar una canción en la guitarra?

Chris: Si hija vamos

Darren fue por su hijo, cuando iban de regreso en el auto,

Darren: ¿Cómo te fue?

Camilo: Más o menos

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Camilo: Porque Dulce me dijo que no andaba con Carlos, pero que él si la aceptaba como era y eso ya no lo entendí, ¿me puedes explicar?

Darren: Ni idea hijo, algunas veces las mujeres hablan en clave

Camilo: ¿Cómo descifro esa clave?

Darren: Puedes ver si tu papá o tu hermana te ayudan a descifrarla

Camilo: Mi hermana no me ayudará, primero por no revelar los secretos de su amiga y segundo porque anda toda mal por el tal Gabriel

Darren: ¿Quién es el tal Gabriel?

Camilo: El tipo que quería ser su novio, pero a mi hermana la respeta

Darren: ¿Cómo es eso de que la respeta?, ¿le quería hacer algo a Sophia?

Camilo: Le di unos golpes al tipo ese para que no se acercara a mi hermana

Darren: O sea que le espantaste al pretendiente

Camilo: El tipo es un mano larga

Darren: ¿Mano larga?

Camilo: Si papá, yo vi cómo se quiso propasar con mi hermana

Darren: ¿En qué forma se quiso propasar?

Camilo: Estaba un poco lejos, aunque Sophia le dio una cacheada bien buena

Darren: Uyy si heredó la mano de su papá habrá quedado el niño ese con el cachete bien rojo

Camilo: Y luego su hermano lo remató

Darren: Hijo, no es bueno que te andes peleando, aunque fue por una buena causa, será mejor que el muchachito ese permanezco lejos de tu hermana

Camilo: Espero que los golpes lo mantengan lejos de ella

Los dos se rieron,

Darren: Lo malo, es que tu papá si se entera dirá que heredaste las malas mañas de mi

Camilo: Bueno no iba a dejar que se propasara con mi hermana

Darren: Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hay que cuidar a tu hermana

Camilo: Lo malo es que el tipo ahora está saliendo con una niña que se llama Marisol, la pobre de mi hermana está muy triste

Darren: Ves como sufre tu hermana, tú no hagas lo mismo

Camilo: Tengo que descifrar la clave

Darren: Tu papá te podrá ayudar

En cuanto llegaron, Camilo fue a buscar a su papá, el cual estaba en el estudio,

Camilo: Pá

Chris: ¿Qué pasó hijo?, hasta que das señales de vida

Camilo: Mi papá me llevó a casa de Dulce

Chris: Lo sé, ¿necesitas algo?

Camilo: Si, ¿me ayudas a descifrar una clave?

Chris: ¿Qué clave?

Camilo: Dulce me dijo que aún no era novia de Carlitos, pero que él si la aceptaba como era

Chris: Es que piensa que tú no la aceptarás como es

Camilo: Umm, ¿me explicas?

Chris: Hijo, según tu hermana las chicas con las que has andado son digamos de mente más abierta que Dulce y tu hermana

Camilo: Ya entiendo, por eso cree que el lelo de Carlitos es mejor opción que yo

Chris: Hijo, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Camilo: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Cómo han sido tus noviazgos con estas niñas?

Camilo: Normales, solo que ellas tienen fama de que se puede llegar a algo más con ellas,

Chris: Pero tú

Camilo: No, yo paso por un rato

Chris: ¿Por un rato?

Camilo: Mi papá tiene razón

Chris: ¿En qué tiene razón tu papá?

Camilo: Es que el otro día hable con él y me dijo que no corriera, me tomara las cosas con calma

Chris: Ahh

Camilo: Bueno pá, gracias por la interpretación

Chris: De nada

Más tarde cuando estaba en su cuarto con su esposo,

Chris: ¿Algo que me quieras platicar?

Darren: ¿Tú mi amor?

Chris: De tu pequeña

Darren: Si

Chris: Pero tú no sabes nada

Darren: Si ya sé

Chris: Te voy a contar

Darren: Gracias

Chris le platicó lo que le había dicho y el pobre de su esposo cambió como veinte veces de colores,

Chris: Eso es todo

Darren: Mejor que no me tope con el tal Gabriel

Chris: No te preocupes, tu pequeña se encargó de ponerle un buen alto

Darren: Más le vale que respete a mi pequeña

Chris: Si hombre, ¿vienes cansado?

Darren: No para nada, ¿tú estás cansadito?

Chris: Tampoco, además

Chris le susurró algo al oído,

Darren: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

A unas cuadras de su casa vivía Mark, esa mañana fue a visitarlo quería urgentemente enterarse de todo lo que había vivido, hecho o más bien sufrido Darren ese día,

Chris: Hola

Mark: Hola hombre, ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias, ¿puedo pasar?

Mark: Por su puesto, estás en tu casa

Chris: Gracias

Mark: ¿a qué debo tu visita?

Chris: Necesito que me reveles algunas cosas

Mark: ¿Qué cosas?

Chris: De hace quince años

Mark: Umm, ¿como qué?

Chris: Tus actividades al lado de Darren hace quince años en un día como hoy

Mark: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba de turno?

Chris: Un pajarito me lo dijo

Mark: Que pájaro tan chismoso

Chris: Me puedes platicar

Mark: ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Chris: Porque con lo que me he enterado, me han hecho sentir horrible

Mark: Si te han hecho sentir mal, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Chris: Te sonará loco, pero aunque me duele, siento justo que me entere del dolor que le causé

Mark: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Chris: Agua por favor

Mark: Voy a traerla y te cuento todo

Chris: Gracias

Mark fue a la cocina por el agua de Chris, ahí estaba su esposa cocinando,

Dianna: ¿Quién tocó?

Mark: Chris

Dianna: Lo voy a ir a saludar nada más que termine esto, ¿a qué debemos su visita?

Mark: Me viene digamos a sacar la sopa

Dianna: ¿Cuál sopa?

Mark: Lo que sucedió un día como hoy hace quince años

Dianna: ¿Quiere enterarse de lo que sufrió Darren?

Mark: Si

Dianna: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Porque dice que lo necesita

Dianna: Pero a estas alturas, eso ya está más que olvidado

Mark: Supongo que le entró la nostalgia, el domingo de esta semana se cumple otro año

Dianna: De esa decisión que tomó

Mark: Si, bueno voy a llevarle el agua y decirle lo sucedido

Dianna: En un rato voy, para ayudarte a contarle

Mark: Gracias mi amor

Dianna: De nada, te toca hoy ir por los niños

Mark: Si lo se

Dianna: De repente se te olvida

Mark: Dianna, como se me va a olvidar

Dianna: Anda, ve con Chris

Mark: Oye

Dianna: ¿Qué?

Mark: Salí ganando en la rifa

Dianna: Ayy que chistosito

Mark: Chord tuvo que buscar por otro lado

Dianna: And, ve a ver a Chris

Mark regresó a la sala,

Mark: Aqui tienes

Chris: Gracias

Mark: De nada

Chris: Ya ni te pregunté por Dianna, ¿está en la casa?

Mark: Si está cocinando, después de unos años ya lo puede hacer

Dianna: TE OÍ

Mark: Oops, me tocará suelo

Chris: También te pasas ehh

Mark: Me fue bien en la rifa

Chris: Tanto que bromeaban con eso

Mark: Es que solo quedábamos, el pájaro chismoso, mi ahora esposa y yo

Chris: ¿Según tú quién fue el pájaro chismoso?

Mark: Chord

Chris: Lotería, ¿me cuentas?

Mark: Esta bien, solo no te vayas a poner a llorar

Chris: No me pidas eso

Mark: Me lo imaginaba, ahí va

Chris: Gracias por no haber dejado que buscara un balcón

Mark: Los amigos deben cuidar a los amigos

Chris: Lo cuidaron bien

Mark: y mira que nos costó trabajo, llegó un poco quebrado al domingo, pero se hizo lo que se pudo

Chris: A ver dime

Para variar, otra noche que no podía dormir Darren, Mark se evitó la molestia de tocar y mejor abrió con la llave que el día anterior le dio Chord. Entró, al menos no se veía nada a simple vista roto, eso quería decir que no tomó de nuevo,

Mark: DARREN ¿Dónde andará?

Fue buscando en cada parte de la casa, por fin dio con él,

Mark: ¡Qué haces!

Darren: Golpeando, ¿no ves?

Mark: No te estaba preguntando hombre, el martes te dejaste bastante mal la mano, como para estar golpeando la pera de box

Darren: De hecho me duele bastante al golpear la pera

Mark: Ves, ¿ya desayunaste?

Darren: No tengo nada de hambre

Mark: Tienes una cara de muerto que no puedes con ella

Darren: Cada día que pasa me siento peor

Mark: Darren, sino fuera por ese concierto

Darren: Ya ni me digas, pero yo esperaba que estuviera conmigo

Mark: Todos lo esperábamos. No has comido bien, ¿eso te tiene así?

Darren: Otra vez no pude dormir

Mark: Te tendremos que comprar alguna pastilla para dormir

Darren: No hay ninguna

Mark: Si hay varias, solo tendremos que buscar alguna que no te cause adicción

Darren: No me serviría

Mark: Si funcionan, digo por algo las venden

Darren: La única medicina que me serviría es Chris

Mark: Esa tardará un poco para que la puedas tener

Darren: ¿Por qué se fue?

Mark: Por terco, Chris te ama y con Will será muy infeliz

Darren: ¿Y si se casó con él?

Mark: En unos días es imposible

Darren: Es que, lo necesito, ya no puedo seguir sin Chris, es todo para mí

Mark: El lunes tú mismo irás por esa misma medicina y por tu vida

Darren: Solo espero que mi novio, no esté con

Nada más de imaginarse que se estuviera besando con Will, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pera de boxeo,

Mark: Ya tranquilo

Darren: Me voy hoy a París

Mark: No Darren, tienes que dar ese concierto

Darren: Estoy como muerto, así no puedo cantar

Mark: Tienes que poder, es un compromiso que debes cumplir

Darren: ¿Con qué cara voy a cantar?

Mark: Pues con la que tienes no, debes intentar dormir

Darren: Solo me paso dando vueltas y nada que concilio el sueño

Mark: Tampoco has querido comer bien

Darren: No tengo hambre, te digo que me siento muerto y los muertos no necesitan alimento

Mark: Para que dejes de estar muerto, vamos a desayunar algo

Darren: La comida no me pasa ni a golpes

Mark: Te traje algo para desayunar y además de eso muchas hojas para que te animes

Darren: ¿Hojas?

Mark: Imprimí todos los correos que por dos años me mandó

Darren: ¿Me van a servir de algo?

Mark: Mucho

Fueron a la cocina y le enseñó las hojas que llevaba,

Darren: Son muchas

Mark: Para que te mantengas entretenido y no pienses cosas que te hagan tirarte por un balcón

Darren: Gracias, supongo que vienen en orden

Mark: Si, desde el primer día que se fue

Darren tomó la primera hoja,

- _Hola Mark, ya estoy en París, mi departamento es bastante agradable y en la imprenta me han tratado excelente, me aseguran un gran éxito; así que al menos a nivel profesional estaré bien, lo malo es que llegando aquí, estaba desempacando, bueno primero te cuento algo, mi mente me jugó muy sucio en el aeropuerto, juro que vi a Darren lo cual no es posible verdad. En fin, ya estoy aquí, espero que la distancia me ayude a olvidarlo y comenzar una relación sin sentir que cargo con el fantasma de un amor que jamás fue correspondido._

Mark: ¿Estabas en el aeropuerto?

Darren: Si fui, pero no me pude acercar a Chris, sentía que me iba a mandar por un tubo

Mark: ¿Por qué lo buscaste?

Darren: Porque quería confesarle que lo amaba, no salía con nadie más y detenerlo para que no se fuera con el tipo ese

Mark: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Darren: Porque me iba a mandar al diablo

Mark: Hubiera cancelado el viaje en ese instante

Darren: Ya no me lo digas ahora

Mark: Está bien, lee otro

Darren fue leyendo uno a uno,

- _Han pasado seis meses desde que llegué, como te he platicado tengo algunos meses tratando de forma diferente a Will, te mentiría si te dijera que ya olvidé a Darren, pero siento que al lado de él podría iniciar una relación sin sentir el fantasma de ese amor que jamás me correspondió. Ayer me decidí y acepte ser su novio, es un hombre muy tierno, atento y me va hacer olvidar a Darren, eso espero ya me estoy hartando a este paso no podré ser feliz y yo quiero formar una familia._

Mark: Inició el romance amándote y lo siguió igual

Darren: Como quiero que después de siete años de tanto dolor me perdonara

Mark: Mira, fue dolor compartido, ambas partes sufrieron y aunque tú negaste el amor, también Chris inició muy rápido una relación.

Chris: Efectivamente fue un gran miedo y llegando a París me comencé a dar cuenta

Mark: ¿Por qué no te regresaste en cuanto lo sentiste?

Chris: Porque había tomado una decisión y quería seguir hasta el final

Mark: Aunque no era lo que te hiciera feliz

Chris: Yo sentía que elegir a Darren, me haría mucho daño

Mark: Tu corazón lo había elegido a él

Chris: Si, y como le dije a Chord, el corazón no se fue conmigo a París de nuevo, igual que dos años atrás

Mark: Muchos te queríamos ahorcar con esa decisión idiota de irte

Chris: Sobretodo porque era más que conocido por todos que Camilo venía en camino

Mark: Esa fue otra, aunque esa esperanza lo mantuvo de pie

Chris: Esperanza, él debió estar seguro que me había ido embarazado

Mark: De repente ya no estaba seguro de nada, en la noche dijiste que te quedabas

Chris: Cuando subí esa noche al cuarto del hotel, las dos voces que me gritaban

Mark: Guardó silencio la que te decía que amabas a Darren y te necesitabas quedar con él para ser feliz

Chris: Exactamente, me dije que al lado de Will tendría una familia y todo lo que siempre había anhelado

Mark: ¿El amor?

Chris: Lo mismo me dijo Lea y hasta Darren, si un matrimonio es difícil, sin amor

Mark: Es imposible

Chris: Si, ¿qué más hizo ese día?

Mark: Terminamos con los mails

En eso salió de la cocina Dianna,

Dianna: Hola

Chris: Hola

Dianna: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Dianna: También, terminando de cocinar

Chris: Dios ya es algo tarde, tengo que ir por mis hijos

Mark: Oye, si quieres yo voy para allá, los traigo

Chris: Gracias Mark, pero por lo único que no puedo ir sería para que me termines de contar

Dianna: Yo lo puedo hacer Chris

Chris: ¿Tú puedes Dianna?

Dianna: Si, fui ayudar a Mark en la tarde

Mark: Bueno, entonces los dejo y voy por los niños, ¿te los paso a dejar a tu casa?

Chris: ¿Falta mucho por enterarme?

Dianna: ¿Qué le contaste mi amor?

Mark: Solo hasta medio día cuando se quedó Darren dormido

Dianna: O sea que viene la peor parte

Chris: ¿La peor?

Dianna: Si Chris, es que Mark lo creía dormido

Mark: Me descuidé

Chris: ¿Qué hizo?

Mark: Voy por los niños, sino esperarán mucho

Chris: OK


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Mark fue por los niños a la escuela, Dianna siguió narrando lo sucedido ese día,

Chris: ¿Cómo fue lo del descuido?

Dianna: Mark estaba en la cocina viendo que le podía dar de comer, en caso que lo convenciera para comer

Chris: ¿Qué hizo Darren?

Dianna: Se despertó, al hacerlo se le ocurrió llamarte

Chris: Ayy no

Dianna: Si, tu teléfono estaba cortado

Darren había conciliado el sueño después de leer los mails, tal vez porque los ojos se le cansaron o el corazón se tranquilizó un poco, al ver que Chris siempre lo había amado y jamás ni un poco había amado a Will,

Darren: Dormí algo, supongo que estará todavía mi amigo allá abajo. Es casi hora de comer, y me obligará, ¿Qué haría sin ellos? matarme es lo más seguro ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

Marcó a París,

Operadora: El número que usted marcó no existe

Él colgó,

Darren: Maldita sea. Seguro se fue de donde vivía, se me hará imposible localizarlo. ¿Chris, te habrás ido a vivir con él? No mi amor, por favor no me lo hagas, yo quiero una vida contigo, aunque estés con él. En última opción te traigo arrastras y te demuestro que conmigo podrás ser feliz, tendrás la familia que sueñas, te lo juro

Tenía mucho coraje, abajo tocaron la puerta,

Mark: ¿Quién?

Dianna: Una pequeña ayuda

Mark: Hola Dianna, ¿quién te mandó?

Dianna: Naya, dice que presiente que no estará bien Darren

Mark: Se quedó dormido

Dianna: ¿Qué es eso?

Mark: Este hombre seguro está rompiendo cosas

Los dos subieron, el cuarto era un desastre había varios muebles tirados, el espejo del tocador roto,

Dianna: Cuidado, te vas a cortar

Darren: Ya lo hice

Tenía algunas heridas en las manos, entre sus amigos lo curaron y limpiaron el desastre,

Mark: Darren

Darren: Canceló el teléfono

Mark: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Chris, y si se fue de donde vivía, no lo podré localizar

Mark: Le puedes pedir ayuda al suegro, no te desmorones

Darren: Me voy

Mark: No, ya cálmate

Entre los dos lo calmaron,

Dianna: Lo del teléfono lo noqueó, los mails lo habían sacado un poco a flote, pero contra no poder localizarte, se fueron por un tubo

Chris: Es que lo cancelé, ya no tenía caso tenerlo disponible

Dianna: Lo malo que él sintió que no te podría localizar y eso lo puso mal

Chris: Más bien habrá pensando que no lograría dar conmigo cuando fuera el lunes

Dianna: También

Chris: Al no poder localizarme

Dianna: Destrozó por completo la recámara

Chris: ¡¿Qué?!

Dianna: Creyó que ya estarías hasta viviendo con Will

Chris: Umm

Dianna: Yo llegué justo cuando estaba en pleno destrozo de la recámara

Chris: ¿Qué hicieron?

Dianna: Dejamos que rompiera todo lo que quisiera

Chris: Tan bonita que estaba esa recámara

Dianna: Yo no puedo opinar, al subir no había nada en pie, ¿cómo llegó ropa tuya ahí?

Chris: ¿Recuerdas que me pase varios días de la última semana ahí? bueno dos y otros en Los Feliz

Dianna: Cierto, qué memoria la mía

Chris: ¿Le pasó algo?

Dianna: Se llegó a cortar un poco, las manos le quedaron muy mal después de esa semana

Chris: ¿Por qué no lo amarraron?

Dianna: Ganas no nos faltaron, la sala la había destruido un día antes y la recámara cuando estábamos con él

Chris: Después de destruir la recámara, ¿qué paso?

Dianna: Nos dijo que te había llamado, pero que decía que ese número ya no existía

Chris: Hasta el departamento ya había desocupado en un día como hoy

Dianna: Todo muy rápido

Chris: Tenía el tiempo encima ¿Hay más?

Dianna: No mucho, se puso a tomar y no lo pudimos evitar, después se quedó dormido

Chris: ¿Tomó de nuevo?

Dianna: No mucho, con eso que no había podido dormir, lo venció rápido el alcohol

Chris: Pobre, me siento mal

Dianna: Fue hace años

Chris: Nunca debí hacer semejante tontería

Dianna: Eso ni quién te lo discuta

Mark llegó a la escuela por los hijos de Chris y los suyos,

Mark: Hola

Darren: Hola, te tocó venir por los niños

Mark: Si, por los míos y de paso los de Chris

Darren: Mira, de haber sabido

Mark: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren: Vine con la misma encomienda que tú

Mark: Ahh, supongo que a Chris se le habrá olvidado que tú vendrías

Darren: De hecho no, solo que Camilo me habló, parece que el lío entre él y Dulce se está solucionando

Lea: Hola

Darren: Hola Lea, ¿cómo están?

Lea: Bien gracias,

Darren: También viniste por la pequeña

Lea: Si la cual déjame te digo no tendrá penando más a tu hijo

Darren: A ver dime

Lea: Hablé con ella y me confesó que le daría una oportunidad a Camilo, que la verdad con Carlos no se sentía bien

Darren: Ehh, entonces ¿por qué me habrá hablado mi hijo?

Lea: Eso te lo puedo decir yo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Se quieren ir al cine

Darren: ¿Y quieren que yo los lleve?

Lea: No, los voy a llevar yo, ayer tu hijo le pidió permiso a Cory para llevar a Dulce al cine, solo que iremos Sophia y yo de chaperonas

Darren: Interesante, ¿Chris se quedó en tu casa Mark?

Mark: Si, pero a esta hora Dianna le habrá terminado de contar

Lea: ¿Qué le está contando Dianna?

Mark: Lo de hace quince años

Darren: ¿Por qué estará averiguando?

Lea: Creo que está nostálgico

Darren: Tal vez Lea, ayer lloró cuando supo las locuras que hice

Lea: No y con lo de hoy también lo hará

Darren: Ya no tiene caso que lo sepa

Mark: Le dije eso, pero me insistió, no me pude negar a contarle

Lea: Pobre se ha de sentir mal

Darren: No tiene por qué Lea

Lea: Si Darren, digo te dejó muy mal con su partida

Darren: Fue lo justo, yo le había hecho mucho daño

Lea: Uyy si muy resignado

Los tres se rieron,

Mark: Así que te llevarás a los dos hijos de Chris

Lea: Que no te escuche decir eso

Darren: Ohh Lea, eso me da una idea

Lea: Esa cara Darren, ¿tramas algo?

Darren: Si, terminar algo que Chris y yo iniciamos ayer

Lea: ¿Qué iniciaron?

Darren: Secreto Lea

Lea: Ahh

Chris por su parte, ya había terminado de escuchar que Darren estuvo muy mal, el alcohol lo durmió pero no por mucho tiempo y que como resultado al despertar le dieron unos vómitos terribles,

Dianna: No llores Chris

Chris: Es que pobre

Dianna: Pues sí, pero tú tomaste una decisión

Chris: Qué idiota decisión

Dianna: Eso ni quien te lo discuta

Chris: Ya me voy Dianna, ¿será que tu esposo me lleva a mis hijos a mi casa?

Dianna: Yo creo que si

Chris: Sino, me marcas y vengo por ellos

Dianna: Ayy hombre, ni que viviéramos tan lejos, nosotros los llevamos

Chris: Gracias, adiós y que bueno que estuvieron con él

Dianna: Para eso son los amigos

Justo cuando iba llegando a su casa,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola, no me veas así

Darren: Umm, ¿pasamos?

Chris: Está bien

Entraron a la casa, en cuanto estuvieron en la sala Darren lo besó,

Chris: No han de tardar de llegar los niños de la escuela

Darren: Que equivocado estás

Chris: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Darren: Porque me deshice de tus hijos

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: No pongas esa cara, se fueron con Lea al cine

Chris: ¿Los dos?

Darren: Si, tu hija y Lea iban de chaperonas

Chris: ¿Chaperonas?

Darren: Las cosas entre Dulce y nuestro hijo van viento en popa

Chris: Ayy que bueno

Darren: Si, oye

Chris: ¿Qué?, no me hagas cosquillas

Darren: Ayer dejamos algo inconcluso en la cocina

Chris: No dejamos nada inconcluso que yo recuerde

Darren: De verdad que a pesar de los años tu memoria a corto plazo te falla

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Yo también, ¿hiciste algo de comer?

Chris: Nop, estuve haciendo de detective

Darren: Ya lo sé, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?

Chris: Porque debí saberlo hace mucho, solo que la verdad era tan feliz que no me atreví a preguntar

Darren: Vamos a la cocina

Chris: Umm, no es buena

Darren lo besó y lo levantó con una facilidad, que Chris solo lo abrazó por el cuello, regresaron al mismo lugar donde ayer

Darren: ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Chris: Yo no sé

Darren: A ver si recuerdo, te besé así

Chris: Si

Darren: Y así

Chris: Si

Darren: Desabroché tu camisa

Chris: Y yo la tuya

Darren: Hoy traigo playera

Chris: La quitaré entonces

Darren: Bueno

Le quitó lentamente la playera,

Chris: Más o menos así quedamos

Quedaron sin nada de ropa ambos de la parte de arriba y se besaron,

Chris: Aquí no

Darren: Si

Chris: Oye, el suelo está frío

Darren: ¿Dónde tienes los manteles?

Chris: ¿Para qué quieres un mantel?

Darren: Dime

Lo besó muy profundamente, la respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse, Chris solo movió una de sus manos para señalar el segundo cajón de un mueble que estaba cerca, porque la otra la tenía ocupada abriendo el pantalón de Darren,

Chris: Ahí están

Abrió el cajón, jaló varios y los tiró en el piso a medio extender,

Darren: Ven

Chris: No, está frío el piso

Darren: Ya puse los manteles

Chris: Darren no, ves no cambias, estás bien loco

Darren: Jamás lo hemos hecho en la cocina

Chris: Umm

Se terminaron de quitar la ropa y se acostaron, se comenzaron a besar y amarse, Darren lo abrazaba y jugaba con sus dedos en su cabello,

Darren: Ves, no está frío

Chris: Si, sobretodo que a mi lindo esposo se le ocurrió poner un piso tan frío

Chris estornudó,

Darren: Ayy te me vas a enfermar

Chris: Si llegan los niños

Darren: No van a llegar

Chris: ¿Por qué tan seguro?

Darren: Porque después del cine, Camilo se quedaría en casa de su padrino y Sophia en la su madrina

Chris: Ahh o sea que no llegarán a dormir mis hijos

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Con qué ropa irán mañana a la escuela?

Darren: Tú no te preocupes

Chris: ¿Nos vestimos? tengo hambre

Darren: Yo también

Eso hicieron, comieron, antes de salir de la cocina,

Chris: Hay que levantar estos manteles y ponerlos a lavar

Darren: Si lo que tú quieras bebé, oye

Chris: Estuvo mal esto

Darren: ¿No te gustó?

Chris: Ya ni me veas así

Darren: ¿Por qué no probamos la sala?

Chris: Ayy no

Chris salió corriendo, pero Darren lo alcanzó,

Darren: ¿Qué dices?

Chris: De verdad que a pesar de los años me ganas

También probaron la sala, estaban acostados en la alfombra,

Chris: ¿No te gustó?

Darren: Contigo todo me gusta

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, oye

Chris: No me digas que quieres probar otro lugar, ahora si estoy cansado

Darren: Ves

Chris: Al menos déjame respirar

Darren: Está bien, quiero preguntarte algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tú has averiguado lo que yo hice hace quince años, pero yo no

Chris: ¿Quieres que te lo platique?

Darren: Me gustaría

Chris: Bueno, pero me falta saber que pasó viernes, sábado y domingo en la mañana

Darren: ¿Estás enterado de quién estuvo conmigo?

Chris: Si, pero me dio pena hablarle a tu hijo y a mi papá, a Ricky no lo pude localizar

Darren: Verás, primero me podrías decir tú hasta este día

Chris: Si

Chris le platicó todo,

Darren: ¿Este día qué hiciste?

Chris: Cancelar muchas cosas, entre ellas el teléfono

Darren: Por eso estaba desaparecido

Chris: Sip

Darren: Me puse muy mal pensando que te hubieras ido a vivir con él

Chris: ¿Tienes esa duda verdad?

Darren: No me interesa que me la despejes, te amo y eso es lo único que me importa

Chris: Te amo yo también, no estuvo correcto lo que hicimos

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Si

Darren: Yo también

Chris: Aun así

Darren: Entonces sí estuvo correcto

Los dos bostezaron y sin querer les ganó el sueño…


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Al otro día,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Nos quedamos dormidos Darren

Darren: En plena sala mi amor y después de amarnos tan rico

Chris: No estuvo correcto, mis hijos pueden venir

Darren: Te dije que se quedarían en casa de sus respectivos padrinos

Chris: No vayamos a tener mala suerte

Darren: Bebé

Chris: Hay que levantarnos

Darren: No, mejor que tal si

Darren le susurró algo en su oído,

Chris: Darren ya, hay que levantarnos

Darren: Vamos a un lugar especial

Chris: ¿Mis hijos?

Darren: Pueden seguir con sus padrinos

Chris: No llevaron ropa, hoy quien sabe si fueron a la escuela

Darren: Como si sufrieran mucho por no ir a la escuela

Chris: Tu hijo no tanto, pero a Sophia si le gusta ir a la escuela

Darren: Entonces no te preocupes

Chris: Pero

Darren: A Sophia le habrá prestado ropa Dulce

Chris: Bueno en eso puede que tengas razón

Darren: Ves, así que

Chris: No espera, ella puede que no tenga problema, pero nuestro hijo

Darren: Que se las ingenie

Chris: Darren, no lo hagas de nuevo

Darren se agachó y lo besó, se metió debajo de la sábana que se habían puesto, la cual la jalaron afortunadamente cuando llevaron al cuarto de lavado los manteles, eran de las que Chris acababa de lavar,

Darren: Si lo quiero hacer de nuevo

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Tú no quieres?

Chris: Umm, Darren

Darren: ¿Si?

Chris: Ayer fueron muchas veces que nos amamos

Darren: ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Chris: Si alguien viene

Darren: No

Chris: Si

Darren: No me lleves la contra

Chris: Darren

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Cínico, para qué me preguntas

Darren: Porque me gusta oírlo y yo también te amo

Chris: Si te amo

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: No

En eso la puerta se abrió,

Mark: Oops, llegamos a interrumpir ahijado

Darren seguía debajo de la sábana

Chris: No, este

Chris lo agarró de la cabeza para que no saliera de la sábana,

Camilo: Pá

Chris: Hijo, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Mark: Es que mi ahijado no tiene ropa para cambiarse

Camilo: Solo venimos por algo y mi padrino me va a llevar a la escuela

Chris: Está bien

En eso Darren se movió, pero Chris lo seguía deteniendo, la sábana se alzó y dejó ver cuatro pies, aunque era más que evidente que a su lado había alguien,

Camilo: Esos pies yo los conozco

Mark: Yo también ahijado

Chris: Hijo no

Camilo: Papá, ¿estás ahí?

Mark: No ahijado creo que tu papá no nos contestará

Efectivamente no, porque Chris le había tapado con su mano la boca,

Chris: Mark, el papá de Camilo no está

Camilo: P,á esos son los pies de mi papá, porque yo los tengo parecidos a él

Mark: Si Chris, además tanto problema hizo Darren cuando le pidieron que se quitara los calcetines que no se pueden olvidar esos pies

Chris: No

Camilo: Bueno, mejor nos vamos

Mark: Si ahijado

Camilo: Adiós papás

Chris: Solo estoy yo Camilo

Camilo: Si, claro pá

Los dos salieron y Darren se comenzó a reír,

Darren: ¿Ya puedo salir?

Chris: Dios, ¿qué va a pensar nuestro hijo?

Darren: Que sus papás se aman mucho

Chris: Darren, hay que vestirnos

Darren: ¿Acaso no me amas?

Chris: Vamos a vestirnos, no vaya a ser que a Lea se le ocurra traer a Sophia por algo

Darren: Yo creo que si

Chris: Ayy no

La puerta se abrió, pero Chris hizo que Darren volviera adentro de la sábana,

Sophia: Papi, ¿qué haces ahí?

Chris: Nada

Lea: Es que no solo está tu papi, sino alguien más

Chris: Lea

Lea: Hola

Chris: ¿No ibas a llevar a mi hija a la escuela?

Lea: Es que a la niña se le olvidó una tarea que ya había hecho

Sophia: Voy por ella

Chris: Si hija

Lea estaba muerta de la risa,

Lea: ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

Darren: Si en mal momento

Lea: No, si era obvio que no estabas solo ahí acostado

Darren: Hola Leita

Lea: Hola

Chris: Darren, ahí viene Sophia

Darren: Y…

Chris lo tapó con la sábana,

Sophia: Ya nos vamos

Chris: Si hija con cuidado

Sophia: Claro papi, ¿y mi papá?

Chris: Tu papá…

Lea: Vamos ahijada, no pongas en apuros a tu papi

Sophia: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, se les hará tarde para llegar

Las dos salieron y

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si te quiero amar de nuevo

Chris: ¿No te cansas?

Darren: Jamás me cansaré de amarte, te voy a raptar para mí

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Te voy a raptar

Chris: No quiero ir, mis hijos y

Darren: Shh no me lleves la contra

Darren quitó la sábana,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Ya no puede venir nadie y quiero volver a amarte

Chris: Si puede venir alguien más y tengo hambre

Darren: Vamos a amarnos y no va a

Chris: Shh, vamos a amarnos otra vez, pero después desayunamos

Darren: Si

A eso de las diez estaban desayunando y luego se metieron a dar un baño, en cuanto estuvieron vestidos, Darren lo abrazó y lo besó,

Chris: Me acabo de vestir

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: Veo tus negras intenciones

Darren: Son muy claras

Chris: Darren no

Darren: Si

Chris: No, me dijiste que íbamos a salir, además no es bueno quedarnos aquí, no vaya a ser que regresen

Darren: Shh, está bien, será rico hacernos el amor con el frío

Chris: Me amas tanto a pesar de

Darren: Si mucho

Chris: Aunque me fui a París y

Darren: Tú me amas a pesar de que fui un tonto al negar lo que sentía por ti

Chris: Vamos antes de que se me peguen tus ganas de no dejar de amarnos

Darren: Por mí no hay problema

Chris: Pero para mí puede haber problemas

Darren: Vamos a donde te había dicho

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Salieron de la casa rumbo a,

Chris: Los Feliz

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas que hace quince años estábamos allá?

Chris: Claro, me acuerdo que estaba un día como hoy muriéndome con los malestares

Darren: Mucho vómito y mareos

Chris: Me sentía fatal, Camilo me dio mucha guerra

Darren: Es que estaba gritando de alguna forma para que se te fuera el miedo, que vieras el gran amor que yo te tengo

Chris: Salió igual que su papá

Darren: En lo bueno

Chris: Y en lo malo también de repente

Darren: Pero te tiene a ti para enderezarlo

Chris: Por supuesto, ¿me puedes platicar lo que hacías un día como hoy?

Darren: Si y luego lo haces tú

Chris: Claro que sí, porque llegando a la cabaña, no me vas a platicar nada

Darren: Yo creo que no, solo te voy a querer amar

Chris: Ves

Darren: Mi hijo llegó muy temprano

Chris: ¿Cómo es que en estos años jamás me ha reclamado nada?

Darren: No tenía nada que reclamarte

Chris: Estuviste muy mal esos días

En la mañana, Darren oyó que tocaban a la puerta, se le hizo raro, en los últimos días todos entraban sin tocar, bajó corriendo con la ilusión de que fuera Chris,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Arthur: Yo papá

Darren: ¿Hijo?

Arthur: Si, pues ¿cuántos hijos tienes?

Darren: Puede que dos

Él le abrió la puerta,

Arthur: ¿Cómo eso de dos?

Darren: Pasa hijo

Arthur: Dios papá, ¿qué tienes?

Darren: No he dormido bien y tampoco comido

Arthur: ¿Por qué? ¿Te enfermaste de nuevo? por eso te digo que te cases para que no estés solo

Darren: Ya no me regañes hijo, yo si me quiero casar

Arthur: ¿Y entonces?

Darren: Tengo que ir por mi esposo a París

Arthur: ¿Cómo?

Darren: ¿Ya desayunaste?

Arthur: No, pero no me cambies el tema

Darren: Vamos a la cocina, sirve para que yo también coma algo, tengo que velar por ti y por mi hijo que viene en camino

Fueron a la cocina,

Arthur: Papá, creo que estuviste muy enfermo, ya hasta dices que tienes un hijo en camino

Darren: Casi puedo jurar que así es

Arthur: Y, ¿de quién es?

Darren: Chris

Arthur: No papá, ahora si te volviste loco

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Arthur: Porque eso significaría que tú y Chris, ya sabes

Darren: Suena a que no pasó

Arthur: Papá, ¿lo de intentarlo llegó a tanto?

Darren: Si hijo, ¿viste el último programa?

Arthur: Si, estuvo muy bonita la canción y la forma en que se la cantaste, lo del anillo, aunque a mi

Darren: ¿Te pareció el anillo conocido?

Arthur: Si, alguna vez lo llegué a ver aquí

Darren: Porque es el mismo

Arthur: Pero, ese anillo jamás me dejaste verlo, ¿para quién era?

Darren: Era para Chris, solo que tenía una inscripción y si lo veías

Arthur: Iba a descubrir que lo querías conquistar

Darren: Si y que no habías escuchado mal esa vez que regresaste

Arthur: Te ves peor ahora que aquella vez que estuviste varios días en el hospital

Darren: Se me fue el hombre que amo

Arthur: ¿Quién se fue?

Darren: Chris

Arthur: Papá, ¿Chris y el tal Will?

Darren: Terminaron, Chris aceptó ser mi novio y casarse conmigo, por eso le di ese anillo

Arthur: Me perdí papá, eso no es posible

Darren: Si hijo, de hecho estuvimos viviendo juntos

Arthur: Te pegaste duro en la cabeza

Darren: No hijo, sé que suena imposible, pero Chris me ama y estuvimos muy juntos estos meses

Arthur: ¿Tan juntos para dejar de ser hijo único?

Darren: Si, nos amamos en toda la extensión de la palabra

Arthur: ¿Por qué se fue?

Darren: Porque tenía miedo a que lo tomara como una aventura

Arthur: Y no es para menos

Darren: Lo sé

Arthur: Papá lo siento, pero tienes una fama de mujeriego sobretodo de los últimos años, que no puedes con ella

Darren: Puede ser que sea así, me metí en muchas relaciones tratando de llenar el vacío que yo sentía

Arthur: Pero ninguna relación te llenaba

Darren: No hijo y al cabo del tiempo terminaba, esa vez que me enfermé reflexioné el por qué no funcionaban mis relaciones y encontré la respuesta

Arthur: La respuesta fue, porque amabas a Chris

Darren: Si, así es y desde esa fecha yo había planeado todo para irme a París

Arthur: Dos años atrás tuviste la oportunidad de decirle que lo amabas y detenerlo, evitar que se fuera a París y posiblemente anduviera con el tal Will

Darren: No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho

Arthur: Bueno, según tú ibas a ir a París, papá ¿creías qué tenías posibilidades de conquistarlo?

Darren: No muchas, pero haría mi lucha, tenía todo preparado

Arthur: ¿Qué tenías preparado?

Darren: Había logrado contactar a su vecino para vivir justo al lado de Chris y bueno ya allá no daría tregua para que Chris volviera a amarme

Arthur: ¿Chris te sigue amando?

Darren: Si, aunque cuando llegó al principio parecía que no le movía nada, poco a poco fui descubriendo que me seguía amando

Arthur: Cuando nos encontramos, Chris me dijo que aunque te seguía amando no lo podía reconocer por todo lo que le habías hecho

Darren: Si hijo y por esas mismas razones se fue

Arthur: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Nada más que dé el maldito concierto que me organizó Ricky para pasado mañana, el lunes viajo a primera hora a buscarlo

Arthur: Así que se fue embarazado

Darren: Según todo parece indicar que si

Arthur: ¿Según?

Darren: Bueno es cien por ciento seguro, Chris y yo estuvimos amándonos sin cuidarnos

Arthur: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque yo quería darle una razón más para que se destruyeran sus miedos

Arthur: ¿Un hijo?

Darren: Así es y Chris también lo quería

Arthur: Papá, si eso es cierto y no te me volviste loco, no te vas a presentar así con Chris

Darren: ¿Así cómo?

Arthur: Medio muerto, estás muy pálido y ojeroso

Darren: Es que no puedo dormir, estuvo aquí unos días conmigo

Arthur: ¿Por qué compraste esta casa papá?

Darren: Porque era la ideal para iniciar una vida con Chris

Arthur: ¿También la cabaña de Los Feliz tenía el mismo fin?

Darren: Si, todo lo tenía preparado para cuando Chris aceptara ser mi esposo

Arthur: Pero si se fue

Darren: Es por miedo, no porque ame al tal Will

Arthur: Bueno, con mayor razón

Darren: ¿Qué hijo?

Arthur: No te puedes desmoronar, tienes que ir por Chris para que sea tu esposo

Darren: Si hijo, eso quiero

Arthur: Por eso tenías todos esos papeles de información para una boda por el civil y la iglesia

Darren: Veo que estabas al tanto de todo

Arthur: Papá es que según no querías que me enterara, pero tu actitud era tan sospechosa que me despertaste mi curiosidad

Darren: Así que anduviste de chismosito

Arthur: Si, anduve viendo qué tanto tenías en el estudio y por qué tanto lío para amueblar esta casa

Darren: Quería que estuviera preparada para tener una familia con Chris

Arthur: Pues por esa familia que quieres, no puedes dejarte caer, vamos desayuna algo

Darren: Está bien hijo

Arthur: Y después tendrás que dormir un poco

Darren lo volteó a ver,

Darren: No llores

Chris: Me debe odiar un poco tu hijo

Darren: Para nada, me estuvo dando muchos ánimos ese día, del desayuno me acompañó al ensayo y me dijo que cantara por mis dos hijos

Chris: Darren perdóname por precipitarme de esa forma e irme

Darren: No tengo nada que perdonarte, tenías miedo

Chris: Si, mucho y me impidió ver que a tu lado podría ser feliz

Darren: Lo cual fue muy doloroso para mí, pero ya fue hace quince años

Chris: Si, ¿qué hiciste el sábado?

Darren: Primero dime tú

Chris: No hice mucho, terminé de entregarle el departamento a la señora que me lo rentaba y después

Darren: ¿Después qué?

Chris: Mejor dime tú, anda

Darren: OK, pero luego me dirás tú

Chris: Si, lo haré

Darren: Bueno ahí va, tu papá me fue a ver

Chris: ¿También le dijiste todo lo sucedido entre nosotros?

Darren: No, aunque yo creo que después lo infirió con el nacimiento de Camilo

Chris: Muchos infirieron muchas cosas al nacer mi hijo

Darren: Lo cual no era relevante

Chris: Claro que no, fue una gran felicidad tenerlo en mis brazos

Darren: Cuando lo vi, era un pedacito de carne

Chris: Recuerdo tu cara

Darren: Oye, mi segundo hijo, aunque aquí entre nos esperaba niña

Chris: Me imaginé, pero el cielo no te concedió eso

Darren: No

Chris: A ver dime

Darren: Bueno

Eran las ocho, su hijo seguía con él tratando de animarlo y tocaron la puerta,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Tim: El papá de Chris, ¿aquí vive Darren?

Darren: Si, voy


	10. Chapter 10

Al abrir la puerta,

Darren: Buenos días señor

Tim: Buenos días, ¿aquí está Chris?

Darren: No señor, se fue a París

Tim: Que cara tienes Darren, ¿qué te pasó?

Darren: Me atropelló la ida de su hijo

Tim: Si se fue, yo creía que estaría aquí contigo

Arthur: No, se fue el futuro esposo de mi papá, buenos días

Tim: Buenos días, que grande estás, ni rastro del pequeñito que conocí hace siete años

Arthur: No señor, ya soy todo un adolescente

Darren: Hasta con novia, pase

Tim: Gracias

Arthur: ¿Quiere algo de tomar?, ¿Ya desayunó?

Tim: Si tomé algo en el camino

Arthur: Con permiso, voy a estar arriba papá

Darren: Está bien hijo

Se quedaron los dos solos, esa escena era extraña,

Tim: ¿No me dijiste que eran novios?

Darren: Si señor, pero Chris tuvo mucho miedo que al cabo de un tiempo yo me fuera de su lado

Tim: Porque solo tienes aventuras

Darren: No, bueno yo no actuaba con ese fin

Tim: Tuviste muchas novias y de muy corto tiempo

Darren: Después de un rato, terminaba diciéndoles que amaba a Chris y me mandaban al diablo

Tim: ¿Cómo les decías eso?

Darren: Con la boca, muchas veces salí vivo de milagro

Tim: Me imagino, así que mi esposa estaba en lo cierto

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Habló con mi hijo el miércoles, Chris le dijo que estaba bien y todo estaba en orden

Darren: Es que su esposa cuando estuvimos en Clovis, le dijo que no perdiera lo más por lo menos

Tim: Pero Chris no ama a Will

Darren: Él no lo había hecho sufrir como yo, no tenía la fama que yo tengo, en fin

Tim: Todo eso suena cierto, solo que eso no le asegura la felicidad, sobretodo si dejó el amor

Darren: ¿Vio que en el concierto le di un anillo?

Tim: Si

Darren: Bueno, ese anillo yo se lo había comprado desde que reconocí que lo amaba, quería, no más bien quiero y voy a ir por Chris para que sea mi esposo

Tim: ¿Irás a París?

Darren: Si, el lunes, es más hoy mismo me largo, no puedo seguir esperando, no vaya a ser que en una de esas su hijo se case y no podamos estar juntos

Tim: A ver, tranquilo muchacho, ¿tienes un concierto el domingo?

Darren: Si, mañana tengo que dar un concierto, pero realmente no me importa

Tim: No lo pueden cancelar a estas alturas, te traería muchos problemas

Darren: Problemas que me tienen sin cuidado

Tim: ¿Amas tanto a mi hijo, para ir por él sin importar las consecuencias?

Darren: Si señor

Tim: Ese concierto lo tienes que dar

Darren: No puedo cantar, estoy mal sin Chris

Tim: Y se te ve a leguas, pero mejor da ese concierto lo mejor que puedas y después vas por Chris

Darren: ¿Usted cree?

Tim: Si es lo mejor, así no llevas ningún compromiso pendiente

Darren: Yo quería tenerlo conmigo en ese concierto

Tim: En una de esas se le acomodan los cables del cerebro a mi hijo, quién lo diría

Darren: ¿Qué señor?

Tim: Hace siete años, yo me negué rotundamente a que ustedes tuvieran algo, aunque yo siento que a mis espaldas

Darren: Solo algunos besos y al cabo del tiempo los dos decidimos que lo mejor era ser amigos

Tim: Así que hubo más besos de los que se mostraban

Darren: Si señor, varios más

Tim: Mira, con razón a mi hijo tampoco le funcionaban sus relaciones

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Yo siempre me preguntaba el por qué Chris no lograba llevar a buen fin una relación

Darren: No se quería casar en ese entonces

Tim: Claro que no, pero tampoco terminaban en buenos términos las cosas

Darren: ¿Con todos?

Tim: Con la mayoría, es que tenían unos celos infernales por ti, completamente justificados

Darren: Señor, jamás le di un beso cuando andaba con alguien

Tim: No mientas, será en público porque yo siento que en privado

Darren: Bueno si, algunas veces cuando nadie nos veía, nos besábamos

Tim: Yo creo que eso le traía carga de conciencia a mi hijo y terminaba con sus novios

Darren: Si, Chris me lo dijo, que aunque solo supiéramos que nos habíamos besado los dos, no cambiaba las cosas

Tim: Exacto, ánimo muchacho, vas a ver que el lunes mi hijo en cuanto te vea reacciona

Darren: Espero eso señor, y sino voy a ser hasta lo imposible

Tim: ¿Hasta traértelo a la fuerza?

Darren: Espero que no sea necesario

Tim: Ojalá que no sea así, sino yo te autorizo

Darren: Gracias, por cierto en un mes prepárese para la boda

Tim: ¿Cuál boda?

Darren: La de su hijo conmigo

Tim: ¿Tan rápido?

Darren: Si, yo le juré que en un mes me casaba con él

Tim: ¿Y lo vas a cumplir?

Darren: Por supuesto, yo lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no se puede

Tim: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Hay que dejar pasar un mes para correr las amonestaciones

Tim: ¿Y la boda dónde la vas a hacer?

Darren: Yo había visto una hacienda en las afueras de L.A, pero si conoce una en Clovis

Tim: ¿Por qué una hacienda?

Darren: Porque su hijo soñó que se casaba conmigo en una hacienda, así que haré ese sueño realidad

Tim: ¿Cuándo soñó eso?

Darren: Un día que Will le dio la indirecta que se quería casar con él

Tim: No, entonces autorizado para que vayas por Chris

Darren: Su hijo me dejó una carta firmada por él diciéndome que fuera y lo trajera

Tim: Muchacho, pues das tu concierto y te lanzas por mi hijo, ánimo

Darren: Gracias señor

De vuelta al presente,

Darren: Fue todo, estuvo un rato más conmigo y me hizo ver que era bueno hacer el concierto

Chris: Para poder irte sin ningún compromiso

Darren: Sí

Chris: Platícame lo del domingo

Darren: No es justo, yo ya te dije lo de esos días y tú

Chris: Anda dime, yo no hice mucho

Darren: Está bien, pero cuando termine de decirte vamos a estar llegando a la cabaña

Chris: Tú dirás si me dejas hablar

Darren: Umm, eso es trampa

Chris: Anda dime

Darren: Pidiéndolo así no hay quién se niegue

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Verás

Chord le había pasado la llave a Ricky, no le dijo bien a bien las cosas, pero él se encargaría de alistar a Darren para que diera el concierto,

Ricky: Arriba

Darren: No

Ricky: Darren tienes un concierto

Darren: No quiero cantar de nuevo

Ricky: Hombre te pueden mandar a la cárcel

Darren: No exageres

Ricky: Bueno no, pero tienes que pensar en tu hijo

Darren: Es lo único que me queda

_Más bien dos hijos, porque Chris estoy seguro que está esperando un hijo mío, ya unas horas y puedo ir por ti mi amor_

Ricky: Has estado muy mal estos días

Darren: Se fue, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

Ricky: Desde que escuché lo que querías hacer

Darren: Me dijiste que había tenido mi oportunidad y lo dejé ir

Ricky: Si Darren, aunque suene duro, Chris ya amaba a alguien más

Darren: Es que en sus besos y en su mirada, y en esas noches

Ricky: ¿Qué noches?

Darren: Nada

_Tú ni siquiera crees que Chris me ama, menos darás crédito a que estuvimos viviendo juntos y amándonos, que puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que está esperando un hijo mío_

Ricky: Te engañaste

Darren: Te juro que vi amor

Ricky: Ves que no, al día siguiente que terminaron el programa viajó inmediatamente a París

Darren: Para hablar con él de su futuro…

Ricky: Si

Darren: Perdí al único hombre que he amado, por mi indecisión

_Bueno momentáneamente, porque yo tengo ya mi boleto y hasta pastillas para dormir, claro que no dañen a mi bebé, para traérmelo aunque sea sedado _

Ricky: Encontrarás a alguien

Darren: No

Ricky: Estás deprimido, te lastimaron el orgullo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Ricky: Siento que solo querías comprobar que si en una semana lo pudiste enamorar, harías lo mismo

Darren: Te equivocas Ricky, que mal me conoces, si lo quise conquistar fue porque lo amo con todo mi corazón, porque sueño con tenerlo a mi lado, tener sus labios para mí y escucharlo decir te amo, pero supongo que solo será en mis sueños, porque eso se lo está diciendo a otro, quiero que sea mi esposo y tener dos hijos con Chris

_Tal vez se lo estés diciendo a otro, pero tú me amas a mí, solo conmigo los te amo te salen de corazón_

Ricky: Me gustaría seguir haciendo el papel de psicólogo pero tienes que ir al sound check

Darren: No puedo

Ricky: Darren

Darren: En mala hora te dije que si aceptaba ese concierto

Ricky: Lo hiciste y ahora tienes que darlo, vamos

Darren: Está bien

Él se levantó y se metió a dar un baño, podía recordar los besos que le había dado esos tres meses,

Darren: Cada día lo intenté, luché con todo para recuperar tu amor y te fuiste. Me estás matando Chris ¿Le estarás diciendo que lo amas? ¿Te habrá pedido matrimonio como decías? Yo te lo pedí aquí y tú aceptaste, bebé espérame hasta mañana, no vayas a cometer una locura

Él salió, fue al auditorio donde daría concierto en la noche, de verdad que la semana que había pasado le había afectado estaba muy delgado y ojeroso,

Darren: Hola Chord

Chord: Hola, estás muy pálido Darren

Darren: No he podido dormir bien

Chord: Amigo lo siento mucho

Darren: Hice mi lucha

Chord: Pero el resultado no fue el que esperabas

Darren: Te juro que las últimas semanas, con todo

Chord: Pensaste que se quedaría, bueno no fuiste el único, todos jurábamos a que aquí se quedaba, al lado del loco cantante americano

Darren: Si, me ama aunque esté todo loco

Chord: Eso no te lo puedo negar

Darren: Pero pudo más su orgullo y su miedo

Chord: Si

Darren: Ese maldito orgullo y miedo nos hará infeliz a los dos

Chord: Espérate, tú vas por Chris mañana

Darren: ¿Si no quiere?

Chord: Si va a querer

Darren: Y si…

Chord: Ya, o a lo mejor hasta tienes tanta suerte que

Darren: ¿Recapacita?

Chord: No pierdas la fe, no he escuchado que se vaya a casar

Darren: ¿Y si lo quiere mantener en secreto?

Chord: Puede ser, pero Chris te ama a ti y hasta un hijo puede que esté esperando

Darren: Si, ayer estuvo aquí su papá

Chord: ¿Su papá de quién?

Darren: De Chris

Chord: Vino el suegro

Darren: Y él me autorizó para que trajera a mi novio de regreso

Chord: Ves, hasta el suegro tienes de tu lado, que extraño

Darren: Prefiere los papás americano para sus nietos

Chord: Al menos de uno si

Darren: No solo del que seguramente está esperando, yo quiero dos hijos con Chris

Chord: Ánimo

Darren: Si, el viernes vino mi hijo

Chord: Lo supe, hablamos cuando estabas dormido y él nos hizo ver que no era necesario que mandáramos a alguien

Darren: Mi hijo, me estuvo dando varios consejos

Chord: Es que él se preguntaba

Darren: ¿Por qué diablos su padre no hizo algo dos años atrás?

Chord: Lo hubieras tenido más fácil

Darren: Posiblemente, pero algo me detuvo en el último instante

Chord: Esta vez nada te detendrá

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chord: Que aunque te arrepientas a la hora de ir por Chris, te llevábamos si es necesario arrastras

Darren: No habrá necesidad, tengo que ir por mi novio y futuro esposo

Chord: Entonces más bien será por tu prometido

Darren: Exacto Chord

Chord: Bueno, por lo menos hoy estarás ocupado y más tranquilo

Darren: Tengo que ver lo del sonido y después dar el concierto

Chord: Si así es, oye gracias por invitarme a estar contigo en el concierto

Darren: No, a ti por aceptar

Chord: Aunque me imagino que a quien querías era a otra persona

Darren: Pues sí, pero está en París

Chord: Tendrás que conformarte con tu amigo por hoy e ir por Chris mañana

Darren: Si, así lo haré

Chord: Recuerda, hay un bebé en camino

Darren: Y merece tener a sus papás que se aman juntos

Chord: Así se habla

Llegaron a la cabaña

Darren: Ves, se acabó la carretera y tú no me dijiste nada, solo yo hablé

Chris: ¿Fue todo?

Darren: El resto del día se fue en el ensayo

Chris: Ven, vamos adentro

Darren: Si

Se bajaron de la camioneta y en la puerta de la cabaña,

Darren: Toma

Chris: ¿Para qué quiero las llaves?

Darren: Para que abras

Chris: Puedes hacerlo tú

Chris lo volteó a ver y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Chris: Tengo mala memoria

Darren: ¿No que el pasado no se te olvida?

Chris: Me dijiste que esta puerta no se abriría sino estaba contigo

Darren: Exacto, permanecería abandonada

Chris: Bueno, ¿la abro?

Darren: Si, porque tengo unas ganas de amarte

Chris: Y yo también quiero que nos amemos

Darren: _Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control_

Chris: _Que despertar abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos_

Darren: _Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

Chris: Creo que el único que no lo acepté fui yo

Darren: Vamos adentro

Chris: Si

Entraron a la cabaña, de pronto sintió que era como hace quince años que entró ahí por primera vez y se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Darren: No llores bebé

Chris: Es que no debí irme y

Darren: Shh, vamos a la recámara con mejor vista

Chris: La nuestra

Darren: Si bebé

Subieron a la recámara y en cuanto estuvieron adentro,

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, ¿ya vas a aceptar nuestro amor?

Chris: Nunca lo debí negar

Se desvistieron y se acostaron en la cama,

Darren: ¿Quieres que te ame?

Chris: Si ámame mucho

Darren: ¿Mucho?

Chris: Si

El resto del día se les fue amándose y olvidándose de todo, hasta casi de comer.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Al otro día despertaron,

Chris: Hola

Darren: Hola

Chris: Ayer nos amamos mucho

Darren: Nunca es demasiado contigo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: _Porque dormir contigo es el camino más directo al paraíso, sentir que sueñas mientras te beso y las manos te acaricio_

Chris: _Dormir contigo es navegar en una estrella hasta el espacio, es embriagarme con el susurro de tu hablar tierno y despacio_

Darren: Aunque creo que estos días no hemos dormido mucho

Chris: Es que no te cansas

Darren: Ahh no, y jamás lo haré

Chris: ¿Te lastimé con mi partida?

Darren: Si, un poco

Chris: ¿Un poco?

Darren: Mucho, pero bueno, a ver dime

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo te platiqué lo que hice yo, pero tú

Chris: Bueno ahí te va

Darren: Te escucho

Chris: El lunes como te platiqué llegando me dio el anillo

Darren: Ahh

Chris: Pero yo no pude contestarle, le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensarlo

Darren: Por lo que me platicaste

Chris: Me iba a ir a vivir con él

Darren: Mejor…

Chris: Escucha

Darren: Está bien, sigue

Chris: Él llegó el viernes por mí y ese día se suponía que yo le iba a dar mi respuesta

Darren: No entendí

Chris: Estaba muy confundido y realmente no quería estar en París sino aquí en Estados Unidos

Darren: ¿Conmigo?

Chris: Si, el jueves no te dije todo lo que hice

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Ese día yo tenía mis dudas y fui a comprar una prueba de embarazo

Darren: A ver no entiendo Chris, estoy medio enredado por lo que me dijiste desde que empacaron él sabía que estabas embarazado

Chris: No, le dije que sentía que tenía una hernia y por eso me dolía

Darren: Ahh o sea que mi hijo era una hernia

Chris: Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nuestro hijo, se va a sentir

Darren: Así que realmente fuiste a ver una casa con él porque te pensabas quedar

Chris: Si Darren, pero cuando la vi solo podía pensar en la que tú y yo nos habíamos amado, donde estaba la recámara que yo sentía que realmente podría decir que era

Darren: Nuestra

Chris: Si, ahí tenía todas las cosas que siempre quise, estaba en mi país y además de eso

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Estaría con el hombre que amaba

Darren: Bebé, es que no debí irme ese día del hotel

Chris: La verdad no, me volví loco cuando subí, se me descompusieron los cables igual que a ti

Darren: Estuvimos al parejo con eso de los cables descompuestos

Chris: Porque tenía una hernia, no por estar embarazado

Darren: ¿Qué más?

Chris: Fui a la farmacia y en la noche una vez que regresamos de ver la dichosa casa, me hice la prueba de embarazo

Darren: Obvio que salió positiva

Chris: Si y la verdad es que era evidente, así que en fin, toda las noches al igual que tú no había podido dormir bien

Darren: Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Chris: Porque cuando subí yo sentí que te irías y era mejor dejar el barco yo primero

Darren: Yo no iba a dejar ningún barco

Chris: Después de ver que la prueba era positiva, me dejé caer en el sofá, me puse a repasar todo lo que habíamos vivido y los cables comenzaron a arreglarse

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Y terminaron de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Que el viernes cuando él llegó, al abrirle la puerta

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me hizo una pregunta

Darren: ¿Y qué contestaste?

Chris: Tontito sabes bien que contesté

Darren: Pero no todo lo que se dijeron

Después de pasar una noche no muy grata, se levantó y arregló, a partir de ese día viviría con Will ese era el futuro que había decidido, al buscar un lápiz en su bolsa se rodó algo, cuando lo recogió,

Chris: El anillo que me dio Darren. Solo se puede hacer una inscripción, pues creo que mi corazón también solo te puede amar a ti. Ya estoy aquí y tengo este otro anillo, pero solo hay uno que quiero usar de por vida

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Chris: ¿Cuál de los dos? Ya se habían callado estas voces, han regresado. Pasado mañana él dará un concierto. ¿Y si voy? Estoy esperando un hijo de él y merece estar al lado de sus dos papás, yo también merezco estar al lado del hombre que amo

Fue a abrir la puerta,

Will: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Chris: Antes de contestarte, creo que necesitamos ser más sinceros

Will: ¿Sinceros?

Chris: No te dije todo lo que viví con Darren en Estados Unidos

Will: ¿Perdón?

Chris: Y siento que tú tampoco me dijiste lo que pasó con tu exnovio

Los dos se rieron,

Chris: Pasa Will

Will: Gracias

Chris: Creo que tenemos que hablar y ser verdaderamente sinceros

Will: Si, estoy de acuerdo

Chris: Antes de contestarte lo que me preguntaste al entrar

Will: Y ver si vivimos juntos

Chris: También, ¿te movió algo haber estado con él?

Will: Mucho

Chris: ¿Fueron por los recuerdos?

Will: No, ¿y a ti?

Chris: Tampoco

Will: Dices que no me dijiste todo lo que viviste con Darren

Chris: Te acuerdas que te dije que no podía cargar porque tenía una hernia

Will: Si, ¿no es una hernia?

Chris: No, estoy embarazado

Will: ¡Mío no es!

Chris: Lo sé Will, es de Darren

Will: Mira, así que estos meses allá

Chris: Lo siento, pero el amor fue más fuerte

Will: ¿Por qué regresaste si lo amas a él?

Chris: Muy a mi pesar tengo que reconocer que por orgullo y para darle una lección, por miedo y por tonto

Will: Hacerlo sufrir, pero hasta de paso te hiciste mal a ti, desde que llegaste el lunes vi tristeza en tus ojos

Chris: Si he estado mal desde el lunes, porque dejé al hombre que amo

Will: Pero si lo amas, ¿por qué me hablaste?

Chris: Porque yo te había dado mi palabra de que hablaríamos de nuestro futuro

Will: También me dijiste que no sentías nada y si estás embarazado, eso quiere decir que sentiste mucho

Chris: Si Will, me sentí muy mal sobretodo cuando fuiste

Will: ¿Ya tenían algo desde que fui a San Diego?

Chris: Si, vas a pensar lo peor de mi

Will: No para nada Chris, yo fui con la plena intención de decirte que había estado con mi exnovio y no solo trabajando

Chris: Que locos somos, así que tú también

Will: Mi exnovio y yo estuvimos estos meses en mi departamento, no solo componiendo

Chris: En ese caso con Darren, yo no estuve ensayando y cantando con él

Will: Así que embarazado

Chris: Si

Will: Bueno Chris, ¿le pensabas dar un papá diferente a ese bebé?

Chris: No, solo que yo tengo mucho miedo que Darren no me haga feliz y además no sería justo para ti

Will: ¿Qué no sería justo para mi?

Chris: No regresar, me diste una relación muy bonita estos dos años

Will: Lo mismo digo, pero no nos amamos

Chris: No, pero cuando hablamos, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías algo con tu exnovio?

Will: Igual que tú

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: Estaba en deuda contigo

Chris: Esto no está bien

Will: No, tu lugar es en Estados Unidos con alguien más, con el papá de ese bebé, el cual se llama Darren y no William

Chris: Si, y el tuyo aquí, pero con alguien diferente a mi

Will: Fueron dos años maravillosos

Chris: Si Will

Will: Pero no podemos cegarnos

Chris: A lo evidente

Will: No, amamos a ese pasado, aunque no queramos aceptarlo

Chris: Si

Will: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Chris: Me voy a ir hoy mismo a Estados Unidos

Will: ¿Quieres que te lleve a comprar tu boleto?

Chris: Si gracias

Will: Vamos a hacer eso y hasta que te vayas no diremos nada

Chris: Me parece bien

Will: Veamos si encuentras boleto para hoy mismo

Chris: ¿Me podrías mandar mis cosas una vez que esté allá?

Will: Claro que sí, no te preocupes

Chris: Gracias

Will: De nada

Darren estaba con la boca abierta y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Él te llevó a comprar el boleto?

Chris: Si Darren, también al aeropuerto y me mandó mis cosas

Darren: Umm

Chris: Ves, por eso te decía que no le dijeras tipejo, me llevó a comprar el boleto, encontramos vuelo para el sábado al medio día

Darren: Pero

Chris: Solo que al llegar a Chicago perdí la conexión y tuve que hospedarme en un hotel por unas horas, hasta el domingo algo tarde me acomodaron para un vuelo

Darren: Ya estabas cerca

Darren escuchó un ruido,

Chris: Si, pero no podía dejar el aeropuerto de Chicago

Darren: Levántate

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Anda

Chris: Ok, ¿y ahora?

Darren: Vamos a vestirnos para salir

Chris: Pero

Darren: Ven

Chris: Bueno, estás loco sabes

Darren: Si, pero por ti

Los dos se vistieron,

Darren: Cierra los ojos

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque si, anda

Chris: Está bien

Chris cerró los ojos, Darren lo cargó,

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas algo que te dije hace quince años uno de los días que estuvimos aquí?

Chris: Me dijiste y me cantaste muchas cosas esos días

Darren: Cierra los ojos

Chris: Ya

La puerta estaba abierta, pero Chris no vio, venía con los ojos cerrados salieron y caminó un poco, después lo bajó,

Darren: Todavía no los puedes abrir

Chris: Bueno ¿qué haces?

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que cerraras los ojos?

Chris: Y me imaginara quince años después a nuestros dos hijos corriendo aquí

Darren: Exactamente, corriendo y disfrutando de la naturaleza

Chris: Viendo como sus papás se aman

Darren: Sip, estarían jugando con su perro

Chris: El cual disfrutaría del patio de HH y del enorme terreno que hay aquí

Darren: Abre los ojos, ya no es necesario que te lo imagines

Chris: Mi amor

Enfrente de Chris estaban Camilo y Sophia jugando con un enorme labrador color miel,

Darren: Niños vengan para acá

Sophia: Hola papá

Darren: Hola pequeña, ¿cómo están?

Sophia: Nosotros bien, ¿verdad Camilo?

Camilo: Si, así es

Darren: ¿Quién los trajo?

Camilo: Los padrinos de ella

Sophia: Dirás tus suegros hermanito

Chris: ¿Suegros?

Camilo: Si pá, no saqué las malas mañas de mi papá

Darren: Ahh gracias hijo

Sophia: Pero si las sacó un poco

Darren: Tú también hija

Sophia: Así te queremos papá

Darren: Y yo los quiero mucho a ustedes, además esas mañas quedaron en el pasado

Chris: Más te vale

Darren: ¿Quince años y te queda duda mi amor?

Chris: No, para nada

Camilo: Te costaron muy caro esas malas mañas

Darren: Si, una semana estuvo lejos de mí su papá

Sophia: ¿Pero valió la pena papá?

Darren: Si hija, tengo a mi familia como la quería

Camilo: Creo que ayer nos querían dar otro hermanito

Chris: ¡Camilo!

Darren: Ya avergonzaste a tu papá

Sophia: Ayy papá ayer llegamos a interrumpirlos

Darren: Hija

Camilo: Es que era obvio que estaba ahí nuestro papá

Sophia: Claro que si Camilo, yo hasta le pregunté por él y no supo qué responderme

Chris: ¿Tú también hija?

Camilo: Pá, siempre nos mandan por estas fechas con nuestros padrinos, porque a ustedes dos les da por querer estar solos

Chris: Es que

A Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le salieron sin poder evitarlo,

Darren: No llores mi amor

Chris: Mi amor, sufriste mucho esa semana

Sophia: Fue por lo que te hizo sufrir papi, cuando te dijo que no te quería

Darren: Ves, tiene razón nuestra hija

Chris: Si mi amor, nuestra hija puede que tenga razón, pero estuve a punto de arruinar la hermosa familia que tenemos

Camilo: Pero rectificaste pá, eso es lo que cuenta

Sophia: Si, a mí me convino que rectificaras papi

Chris: Hija, ¿por qué dices eso?

Sophia: Porque Camilo ya venía en camino, pero yo no

Darren: Vengan niños, vamos adentro, porque hace frío

Camilo: Si papá

Darren abrazó a su hija con una mano y a Chris con la otra, Camilo se puso a un lado de Chris

Darren: Ven hijo

Camilo: Pá, seguimos sin entender por qué te fuiste

Darren: Porque yo hice muchas cosas que lo lastimaron

Camilo: ¿Nos pueden contar de nuevo como fue que rectificaste pá?

Sophia: También lo de esos tres meses

Camilo: Si, lo que pasó en lo de ese programa también

Darren: ¿No se cansan de oírlo hijos?

Sophia: No papá, es que es chistosa la parte que te daba cachetadas mi papi y te hacia tantas cosas

Darren: Para mí no era gracioso hija

Camilo: Es que nosotros nos divertimos mucho escuchándolo

Sophia: Si, como cuando dejaste pegadas las llaves papá

Chris: Es malo raptando gente tu papá

Darren: Pero ahora ya no te tengo que raptar

Chris: No mi amor

Camilo: Papás derraman miel a pesar de los años

Darren: Es mejor a que nos estemos peleando

Sophia: Ayer sí que

Chris: Ves Darren, si me trajo problemas, ¿qué están pensando nuestros hijos de nosotros?

Sophia: Que se aman mucho papi

Darren: Ves, solo nuestros hijos ven el enorme amor que hay entre nosotros

Entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron en la sala, en el sillón largo lo hicieron Chris y Darren, Chris subió sus piernas y se recargó en Darren, se abrazaron,

Camilo: Platíquennos

Sophia: Si papi

Chris: Está bien hija

Darren: Pero nosotros no hemos desayunado

Sophia: No se muevan, nosotros les traemos algo y nos platican

Camilo: Si, Sophia tiene razón

En lo que les llevaban algo para desayunar y escuchar la historia se besaron,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: ¿Te he hecho feliz?

Chris: Si Darren estos quince años a tu lado han sido maravillosos

Darren: Ves

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si se pudo, si se pudo

Chris se rió,

Chris: Si mi amor, perdóname por esa semana que nos hice sufrir a los dos

Darren: No hay nada que perdonar, lo bueno que rectificaste y pude tener a los dos hijos que quería contigo

Chris: El final de novela

Darren: Y hasta el perro

Chris: Sí, pero yo no encontré la casa igual que cuando me fui

Darren: Ahora sabes por qué faltaban tantas cosas

Chris: ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de esa semana?

Darren: Porque la verdad yo no me quería enterar si por un arranque habías hecho algo y además qué importaba, estabas conmigo

Chris: Yo tampoco quería enterarme que habías estado mal, lo importante como dices era que estaríamos juntos

Darren: ¿Por qué empezaste a averiguar?

Chris: Porque Naya me platicó ese día y de ahí me entró la necesidad de saberlo

Darren: Yo quería que lo habláramos, pero fueron tantas cosas cuando regresaste

Chris: Me cumpliste todo lo que me prometiste

Darren: Si ¿todito?

Chris: Si mi amor

Regresaron con el desayuno para los dos y,

Sophia: Vamos papá

Darren: Está bien hija, arrastras me llevaron entre Ricky y su hermano al House of Blues

Camilo: Por cierto ayer hablé con mi hermano

Darren: ¿Qué te dijo Camilo?

Camilo: Que llegaba hoy y tenía algo importante que decirnos

Sophia: ¿Tú sabes de qué se trata papá?

Darren: Si hija, parece que se va a casar

Sophia: Que bueno, seremos tíos muy chiquitos

Darren: Hija, apenas se va a casar tu hermano

Camilo: Bueno uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor llega un sobrino igual de rápido que yo

Chris: Camilo tú llegaste porque nosotros

Otra vez se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,

Darren: Porque tu papá y yo nos amamos mucho, tú eres la primera prueba de ello

Chris: y Sophia la segunda

Sophia: Ehh pero yo soy la única hija por eso mi papá me quiere mucho, umm, ustedes son dos hombres

Camilo: A mí me quiere porque sé jugar baseball y tú no

Sophia: Pero yo canto muy bonito y tú no

Camilo: Yo

Darren: Ya no empiecen a pelear

Camilo: Ella empezó

Chris: Bueno ya, ¿no quieren que les platiquemos?

Sophia: Si papi

Se besaron,

Camilo: ¿No nos iban a platicar?

Chris: Verán, yo rectifiqué el viernes de hace quince años

Sophia: O sea ayer que los encontramos muy juntitos en la sala

Chris: Ves Darren

Darren: Ayy mi amor, yo por eso los mandé con sus padrinos

Camilo: Pero no nos diste ropa papá, a mí no hubo quién me prestara

Sophia: Y a mí se me olvidó mi tarea

Darren: Bueno, su papá y yo nos adoramos, qué se le puede hacer, además tienen a un papá medio loco

Sophia: Pero por mi papi

Darren: Así es hija

Sophia: Rectificaste papi ¿y luego?

Chris: Como saben le dije a Will que no me podía casar con él y me llevó a comprar el boleto de avión

Camilo: Eso no nos lo habías dicho pá

Darren: Ni a mi hijos

Sophia: Ahh, eso es nuevo en la historia que nos han contado

Los dos se miraron y pensaron, _hay cosas de la historia que no se las podemos decir hijos_,

Chris: Conseguí boleto para el sábado

Darren: Pero perdiste la conexión en Chicago

Chris: Hasta el otro día hasta tarde pude tomar un avión de ahí a L.A

Sophia: Ya llegó la parte interesante

Darren: Si no es película hija

Sophia: Pero suena a eso papá

Chris: Bueno, si suena como película Darren

Darren: Sobretodo la forma en que apareciste

Chris: Sí

* * *

_Ya, hasta mañana para los 3 úuuuuuuuultimos capítulos =)_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Unas dos horas y media antes en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, quince años atrás,

Chris: Por favor al House of Blues

Taxista: Si

Chris: ¿Cómo está el tráfico?

Taxista: Pesado

Chris: ¿Tardaremos en llegar?

Taxista: Yo calculo que si, además creo que hay un evento a eso de las nueve y las fans se van desde muy temprano

Chris: Espero que lleguemos antes de las nueve

Taxista: Lo veo difícil

Chris: Ni hablar

A las ocho, estaba a una hora de iniciar el concierto de Darren,

Darren: Una vez que cumpla este compromiso, me largo, no me verás la cara por un buen rato y no cuentes conmigo para nada

Ricky: No me hagas esa cara, ni me digas esas cosas, solo cuido tus intereses

Darren: Lo sé Ricky, pero no tenía ganas de cantar, yo me quería ir por Chris desde el lunes y por esto no pude irme

Ricky: Arriba ese ánimo, ya libre podrás hacer lo que quieras

Darren: Si eso haré y lo que quiero es ir por Chris

Ricky: Lo que digas, por qué no vas al camerino, descansas un rato y luego sales para las entrevistas antes del concierto

Darren: Gracias hombre

Rickyl: Anda, tienes que dar una rueda de prensa antes de iniciar el concierto

Darren: OK

Aunque faltaba una hora, en primera fila estaban ya todos sus compañeros, de hecho estuvieron todo el día con él, bueno solo faltaba uno, y le dejó el asiento libre, solo que Chris no era un compañero o un amigo, sino el hombre que amaba

Lea: ¿Y este lugar?

Cory: Era para el que se fue

Lea: Pobre

Cory: No tuvo la misma suerte que yo

Lea: No Cory, a mí sí me hiciste doblegar mi orgullo y no negarme a ser feliz

Cory: Chris no

Lea: Pudo más su amor por Will

Cory: ¿De verdad lo amará?

Lea: Eso solo lo puede saber Chris, aunque si me preguntas yo digo que no, por eso mañana tenemos que hacer que Darren vaya por Chris

Cory: Eso sí

En eso llegó Mark que andaba en el backstage, se topó con Darren,

Mark: ¿Cómo vas?

Darren: Voy, ya quiero irme por mi novio

Mark: Tranquilo, si hubiera hecho algo, tenlo por seguro que ya se sabría

Darren: Eso sí

Ricky: ¡DARREN VEN!

Darren: Según Ricky ya me iba a dejar ir a descansar al camerino

Mark: Anda

Darren: Ya, no me queda de otra

Mark salió de donde estaba,

Chord: ¿No se ve bien Darren?

Mark: Ha estado encerrado, casi no ha comido

Chord: Lo deprimió mucho, hasta una borrachera se puso

Mark: No es para menos Chord

Chord: Creyó que se quedaría

Mark: Y no solo él, todos, hasta yo que soy su amigo

Chord: Pero se fue

Mark: El maldito orgullo y el miedo

Chord: Pero mañana este hombre se lanza por Chris

Mark: Si

El celular de Mark sonó y salió al lobby para contestarlo, pero no había señal, así que tuvo que salir hasta afuera del HOB, en eso vio subir a alguien corriendo por las escaleras, entre varios gritos de la gente que esperaba para entrar, estaban a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del concierto,

Mark: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Chris: Ya me ves

Mark: ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?

Chris: ¿Sabes si hay forma de que entre o le marco a Ricky?

Mark: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Es que

Mark: Cuidado que te tiran y por supuesto, él te reservó un lugar

Chris: Gracias

Mark: Ven

Chris: Si, gracias

Chris recibió unas flores y otras cosas que le dieron, Mark le habló a uno de los de seguridad para que le ayudara a abrirle camino, en lo que accedían a los camerinos,

Ricky: ¡Tú!

Chris: Si, hola

Ricky: Llegaste

Chris: Aquí estoy

Mark: ¿Llegaste?

Chris: Es una larga historia, pero Ricky sabía que llegaba

Mark: ¿Tú sabías?

Ricky: Si Mark, el viernes en la noche este niño habló conmigo

Mark: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Que amo a ese loco cantante que va a dar un concierto

Ricky: Hablando del concierto, está a punto de empezar

Chris: ¿Dónde está él?

Ricky: Dando unas entrevistas, pensé que me habías mentido y no llegarías, por eso no le dije nada, ni a él, ni a nadie

Chris: Estuvo bien, mi vuelo se retrasó, no pude llegar como habíamos quedado

Ricky: Ven conmigo

Chris: Si Ricky, gracias Mark nos vemos al rato

Mark: Si

Mark regresó a donde estaban sus compañeros, totalmente confundido con lo que había oído, pero Chris estaba ahí, la cara que pondría Darren al verlo. En cuanto llegó le dijo algo a Chord, y este a Jenna que estaba a su lado, Darren pudo ver un comportamiento extraño en sus amigos, pero no le dio importancia, estaba terminando de dar las entrevistas sobre el escenario, agradeció la presencia de todos ellos, el apoyo de la gente y los medios, salió del escenario para calentar antes de dar el concierto.

Ricky iba saliendo de su camerino,

Darren: Ya di las entrevistas, solo falta el concierto

Ricky: Tú calmado hombre

Darren: Voy a estar ahí en lo que inicia

Ricky: Si

Darren: ¿No has visto a mi hijo?

Ricky: Está afuera

Darren: Ni lo vi

Ricky: Anda, entra

Darren: Si ya voy

Ricky se rió y empujó a Darren dentro del camerino, después cerró la puerta, vio que había algo en el espejo,

Darren: ¿Y esto? Será una broma de mal gusto ¿Para qué me dejan esta muñeca? Seguro para recordarme que debo ir por Chris, es idéntica, que digo, es la yo le regalé. ¿Me la habrá mandado Chris? No habrá querido tener nada mío, al menos no me mandó el anillo. Me dio tanto trabajo encontrarla, pero no sirvió de nada, así como todo lo que hice ¿Estarás feliz hablando de tu futuro, un futuro con Will? ¡Maldita sea! Yo no tendré oportunidad cuando vaya mañana

La tomó y la iba a lanzar,

- ¡No lo hagas!

Volteó, casi se desmaya cuando vio quien le hablaba,

Chris: Hola

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Siento haber llegado tarde, mi vuelo se retrasó y había mucho tráfico

Darren no decía nada, solo veía a la persona que tenía frente de él, no era posible,

Darren: ¿Estás aquí?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque tenía que darte el resultado de tu guerra

Darren: ¿Mi guerra?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Y cuál fue?

Chris: Venciste

Darren se acercó titubeante y lo abrazó,

Darren: Te siento

Chris: Claro, porque soy real

Darren: No estabas

Chris: Estoy aquí

Se besaron, a Darren se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Darren: Yo mañana iba a ir por ti

Chris: No pude esperar más, no llores, tienes que dar un concierto

Darren: Pero

Chris: Ande ve

Darren: Ok

Darren salió para dar su concierto, en cuanto lo vieron los demás por su cara, creyeron lo que les había dicho Mark, sobretodo con lo que pasó al final de este,

Darren: Muchas gracias por estar aquí, a mis compañeros y

Ricky: Perdón que te interrumpa Darren

Darren: ¿Qué sucede Ricky?

Ricky: Te vamos a entregar un reconocimiento especial y no podía dártelo mejor persona que quien lo trae

Darren todavía tenía dudas, de que no hubiera sido una alucinación lo del camerino, en eso entró Chris al escenario, con micrófono en mano, Darren se quiso mover para correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, reaccionó hasta que,

Chris: _Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo_

_Volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir_

_Recordando ahora días de otra latitud_

_Frecuentando sitios donde tú estarás_

Llego con él y lo abrazó,

Chris: _Repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos_

_Volveré junto a ti, como cuando me fui_

Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla,

Chris: _Tú dime si estás dispuesto a intentar_

_De nuevo conmigo un largo camino_

_Si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo_

_Como una canción sincera y nueva_

_Tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar_

_Nuestro pasado en tu mirar_

Se separó un poco de Darren, pero él lo tomó de la mano y se besaron,

Chris: _Volveré junto a ti pues te quise y te quiero_

_Volveré junto a ti para siempre hasta el fin,_

_Volveré porque en ti queda parte de mí_

Se juntaron, con trabajos cabía el micrófono,

Chris: _A respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad_

_A reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez_

_A no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer_

_Tú dime solo si estás dispuesto a intentar_

_De nuevo conmigo un largo camino_

_Dime si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo_

_Aquellas canciones, tuyas, nuestras_

_Tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar_

_Nuestro pasado en tu mirar_

A Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y él le hizo compañía,

Darren: _Si ahora eres tú,_

_Una canción sincera y nueva_

_Tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar_

_Nuestro pasado en tu mirar_

_Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti_

Se besaron,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, ¿estás dispuesto a intentar conmigo un largo camino?

Darren: Si mi amor

Chris: Porque yo si estoy dispuesto

Darren: ¡TE AMOOO!

Chris: No hay necesidad de que grites, aquí está el micrófono

Darren: A ver préstamelo

Chris: Aquí tienes

Darren tomó el micrófono

Darren: Les presento a mi novio, por si se me quiere arrepentir

Lo besó y Chris le dijo al oído,

Chris: No me voy a arrepentir, tú me tienes que cumplir todo lo que me prometiste

Darren: Y lo voy a cumplir

Salieron del escenario, abrazados,

Ricky: Ves Darren, tenías que dar el concierto

Darren: ¿Sabías algo?

Chris: Si mi amor, yo le hablé el viernes

Ricky: Yo no dije nada, porque a lo mejor Chris se arrepentía

Darren: Pero aquí está

Chris: Si, ¿me llevas a nuestra casa? porque vengo cansadito

Ricky: Oficialmente estás de vacaciones

Darren: Gracias Ricky

Unos pasos más adelante,

Arthur: Bienvenido Chris

Chris: Gracias Arthur

Alfonso: Otra vez se quedó sin usar ese boleto a París mi papá

Chris: ¿Ya tenías boleto y todo?

Darren: Si, mi amor

Chris: Ya no lo vas a necesitar

Alfonso: Papá, me voy a ir con Ricky

Darren: Si hijo, está bien

Arthur: Porque ustedes necesitan estar solos

Chris: Si Arthur necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas

Darren: Adiós

Arthur: Adiós, y que bueno que te quedaste en Estados Unidos

Chris: Más bien que regresé

Arthur: Eso sí

Salieron como pudieron y se libraron de la misma forma de los periodistas,

Darren: ¿A nuestra casa?

Chris: Si Darren, a nuestra casa

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Cuando llegaron, al entrar,

Darren: Pasa

Chris: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Darren: Porque la encontrarás un poco diferente de cuando te fuiste

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Al entrar hacían falta muchas cosas en la sala,

Darren: Faltan algunas cosas

Chris: ¿Qué les pasó?

Darren: Este

Chris: Luego me dices, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Siempre hasta ahí contaban la historia,

Sophia: ¿Y luego?

Chris: Cosas que solo nos conciernen a tu papá y a mi

Camilo: Ahh, lo cortan en lo bueno

Chris: ¡Camilo!

Sophia: Es la verdad papi

Chris: ¿Tú también hija?

Camilo: Ohh bueno, uno que se quiere enterar

Chris: Les podemos decir que dejé a un lado mi orgullo y acepté que no podía vivir sin su papá

Sophia: Que bueno que insistió, sino yo no hubiera llegado

Camilo: A lo mejor te tocaba un papá francés, no los dos americanos como a mí

Sophia: Ayy no, que horror

Chris: Si hija totalmente de acuerdo contigo, que horror, nos saliste muy bonita a tu papá y a mi

Se besaron,

Camilo: Vamos a ver tus padrinos Sophia

Sophia: Dirás a Dulce

Camilo: Bueno también

Sophia: ¿Podemos ir?

Chris: Si hija, pero con cuidado

Sophia: Si es aquí al lado papi

Chris: Bueno vayan

Los dos se quedaron solos, sus hijos no regresaron hasta en la noche, justo al lado de donde él compró la cabaña, Cory había adquirido una, así que los entretuvieron ahí, una vez que se fueron sus hijos,

Chris: ¿En qué piensas Darren?

Darren: En lo que no les contamos a nuestros hijos

Chris: ¿No creías que estuviera ahí?

Darren: Aunque cantaste y todo, la verdad no

Chris: Darren, en estos años quise creer que esa semana no me fui de tu lado

Darren: Mi amor, yo con esa hermosa noche que pasamos cuando regresaste se me olvidó esa semana

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche?

Darren: Si, pero sabes algo

Darren se levantó, lo miró y Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Me llevas a nuestra recámara?

Darren: Me leíste el pensamiento

Chris: ¿Vamos a recordar esa noche?

Darren: Más bien a revivirla

Lo cargó y subieron a su recámara, después de amarse,

Chris: Me encanta que me ames

Darren: Volvemos a vivir esa noche

Chris: No qué tal si la recordamos mejor

Darren: Ves

Chris: Déjame descansar un poco

Darren: Umm

Chris: Anda, a ver hazme memoria

Darren: Tú eres el que recuerda el pasado

Chris: Cierto y tú el presente

Darren: Sip

Chris: Después de besarnos

Darren: Nos dijimos algunas cosas

Chris: Si lo recuerdo

Darren: Y después me pediste algo

Chris: ¿Lo hice?

Darren: Si

Efectivamente, al oírlo decir que lo amaba, Darren no pudo aguantar y se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Chris: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Dime por favor que no viniste solo para decirme que te vas a casar

Chris: ¿Ves algo en mi mano?

Chris le mostró sus manos,

Darren: No

Chris: Así es, no hay ningún anillo, solo quiero usar este de por vida

Darren: Eso quiere decir…

Chris: ¿Quieres oír la historia?

Darren: Sí

Chris: Fue justo cuando llegué de Estados Unidos

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Escucha, me sentía muy triste y Will me pidió matrimonio pero yo me negué, tú eres el hombre que amo con el que quiero compartir un largo camino, además de una familia

Darren: Yo también quiero lo mismo mi amor

Chris: ¿Ibas a ir por mí?

Darren: Si, ve ahí están mis maletas listas y el boleto, solo daba el concierto y mañana me iba

Chris: Bueno, pero no hizo falta

Darren: Así que no aceptaste casarte con él

Chris: No, con el único que me quiero casar es contigo

Darren: Te tengo que dar este anillo como se debe

Chris: Sí

Darren: Pero, si al llegar te propuso matrimonio y dijiste que no

Chris: Tardé en regresar porque tenía que empacar mis cosas, cerrar algunas asuntos que dejé pendientes allá

Darren: Pero en los medios

Chris: Will y yo acordamos no hablar del asunto hasta que yo hubiera viajado, para no hacer una situación difícil

Darren: Regresaste

Chris: Porque te amo Darren, porque tenías razón, mis labios no mentían, seguías aquí en mi corazón

En el presente,

Darren: Oye, me mentiste esa noche

Chris: Si Darren, no te dije que me iba a ir a vivir con Will, no lo consideré muy oportuno que digamos

Darren: Bueno no importa, la verdad es que fue mejor

Chris: ¿Recuerdas lo que siguió?

Darren: Déjame ver

Chris: Fue algo así

Se besaron, al igual que en esa noche que Chris regresó,

Darren: Y siguen sin poder mentirme

Chris: No, al igual que todo mi cuerpo no puede mentir

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Que deseo que seas el hombre que con sus caricias me lleve al paraíso de nuevo, ¿me llevas a nuestra recámara?

Darren: Si, te amo, también faltan cosas en ella

Chris: Yo también te amo, ¿me haces el amor?

Darren: Mi amor

Chris se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo besó, Darren lo cargó y lo llevó a la habitación, se besaban, Chris desabrochó los botones de la camisa de él,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo te amo Darren

Darren le quitó su camisa, recorrió la espalda de Chris con sus manos, podía sentir como le temblaban las manos a Darren,

Chris: ¿Qué te sucede?

Darren: Estoy nervioso

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Pensé que nunca podría volver a tenerte conmigo

Chris: Por orgullo te rechacé, por miedo me fui, pero cuando estuve allá me di cuenta que había dejado mi corazón, y no podía vivir sin él

Darren: ¿Y qué pasó con el orgullo?

Chris: Te lo acabo de decir, no podía seguir sin ti y venció el amor

Darren lo besó, poco a poco fue bajando, recorrió con sus besos todo su cuerpo, cada roce lo hacían vibrar, los dos se acostaron en la cama,

Darren: Estoy más nervioso que la primera vez

Chris: Será como dice la canción

Darren: Si, porque no es lo mismo hacer el amor

Chris: Que simplemente tener sexo

Darren: Si

Chris: Lo estás haciendo maravilloso, como siempre

Lo besó, lo creía perdido, una semana se pasó llorando por Chris, creyendo que no lo volvería a ver, al besarlo, al tenerlo en sus brazos, cada centímetro de su piel vibraba con sus caricias, ambos se sentían completos, el amor se liberó de todo, para regalarles la noche que deseaban. A la mañana siguiente,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola

Estaban abrazados, no había un espacio entre ellos,

Darren: Gracias

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Por una noche así, por perdonarme

Chris: Casi me gana el orgullo y el miedo

Darren: Gano mi amor

Chris: Si, resultaste vencedor

Darren: En la guerra por tu amor

Chris: Si

Darren: Me queda una duda

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: ¿Todas mis supuestos sueños y alucinaciones?

Chris: Ayy mi amor

Darren: ¿Pasaron?

Chris: Fueron reales, me llevaste muchas veces al paraíso durante esos tres meses, sobretodo al último, donde nos amamos sin control y despertamos como hoy abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos

Darren: Te amo, yo si estoy con ganas de amarte de nuevo

Chris: Y yo te amo, también estoy igual que tú

De vuelta al presente,

Darren: Bebé sigo igual que aquella mañana

Chris: Es hora de la comida mi amor

Darren: Yo voy por algo

Chris: Vístete no vayas a salir así, que vergüenza con nuestros hijos ayer

Darren: Solo constataron que sus papás se aman mucho

Chris: Si, demasiado y que su papá está loco

Darren: ¿Así me quieres?

Chris: Si, así te amo, ¿me vas a traer la comida a la cama?

Darren: Sí y después nos seguimos amando

Chris: Darren, no nos vaya a pasar lo que dijeron nuestros hijos

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Les demos otro hermanito

Darren: Tú no te preocupes

Darren bajó por algo de comer y regresó con Chris,

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Fue algo improvisado, nuestros hijos siguen con Cory y Lea

Chris: Los estarán entreteniendo, recuerda que algunas veces nosotros hacemos lo mismo cuando ellos quieren estar solos

Darren: Si, pero lo malo es que el mini Cory es una bala

Chris: No digas eso, que nuestro hijo no es un santo

Darren: Pues no

Chris: Ves, estamos a mano

Darren: Así que te ibas a vivir con él

Chris: Mi amor

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Solo he hecho el amor contigo y

Darren: ¿Con tu esposo?

Chris: Sí y como son una misma persona

Darren: He sido el único

Chris: Si mi amor, ni siquiera nos besamos, yo quería estar contigo y él con su ahora esposo

Darren: Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, lo importante es que regresaste, nos casamos y hemos vivido quince maravillosos años juntos

Chris: Si, han sido unos años maravillosos, con nuestros dos hijos

Darren: A tu papá se le cumplió que sus nietos tuvieran los dos padres americanos

Chris: Recuerdo que cuando nació Camilo me dijo que no lo esperaba tan rápido

Darren: Se les despejaron muchas dudas de que si era cierto o no lo que no pasaba entre nosotros

Chris: Pobres de los periodistas que nos anduvieron siguiendo

Darren: No se llevaron la exclusiva

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?

Chris: Si mi amor

Salieron a caminar, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, en eso,

Camilo: ¡Boo!

Chris: ¡Ayy!

Darren: Niños, nos asustaron

Camilo: Es que venían muy románticos cantando

Sophia: Así es

Camilo: Mañana se cumple un año más que rectificaste tu decisión pá

Chris: Si hijo, un año más de los que he sido muy feliz al lado de su papá

Estuvieron un rato caminando con sus hijos, regresaron, cenaron y se fueron a su recámara, estaban viendo el bosque por la ventana,

Chris: Hermosa vista la que tenemos

Darren: Te dije que era la mejor

Chris: También me dijiste que la mejor decisión era quedarme a tu lado

Darren: Si, porque tendría toda la vida para pagarte las lágrimas que te hice derramar

Chris: Fue una buena oferta definitivamente, he sido inmensamente feliz con la familia que formamos

Darren: ¿Estás cansado?

Chris: Darren

Darren: Umm

Chris: De amarte jamás estaré cansado

Darren: Ni yo


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Por fin llegó el día en que Chris había regresado, cuando despertaron,

Darren: Hoy en la noche te tuve de nuevo conmigo

Chris: Si mi amor y para que tuvieras tu final de novela,

Darren: Sí, te cumplí todo lo que te prometí

Chris: Ni me digas

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Camilo: Nosotros, venimos a felicitarlos

Darren: Voy

Darren se paró rápido, quitó el seguro y volvió para taparse con la frazada, acomodaron las almohadas y se sentaron, lo niños les dieron un beso a cada uno,

Camilo: Felicidades pá por rectificar

Chris: Gracias hijo

Sophia: Si y por casarte con mi papá para que yo pudiera nacer

Chris: Fue lo mejor que pude hacer

Se besaron, los niños se sentaron al pie de la cama,

Camilo: Ya pá

Chris: ¿Ya qué?

Camilo: Recuerdas que me habías dicho que andaba de sospechoso con Sophia

Chris: Si, varios días se fueron juntos y no me decían a donde

Sophia: ¿Lo pongo papá?

Chris: ¿Qué va a poner?

Darren: Si hija, ponlo

Camilo: Yo también participé ehh, aunque no me guste cantar mucho

Chris: A ti te llamó más el gusto por el deporte

Darren: Pero heredó también la voz de sus papás, aunque no la quiera explotar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ponlo hija, es nuestro regalo por haber tomado tan buena decisión

Sophia: Si papi, porque regresaste y tuviste con mi papá un final de novela

Chris: Dos hijos y hemos tenido una familia muy bonita

La niña puso un cd en el aparato de sonido y le puso play,

Sophia: Teenage Dream

Darren: Si mi amor, con esa canción inició ese amor que aún con el paso de los años no se logra borrar

Chris: Pero ¿qué es eso?

Darren: Una versión especial que hicimos tus hijos y yo

Chris: Pero

Sophia: Escúchala papi

Del aparato de sonido se empezó a oír su voz de él y luego la de Chris,

Darren: _You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Chris: _Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

Su hija le puso pausa,

Chris: ¿Qué pasa Sophia?

Darren: Ahí viene lo bueno mi amor

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ponle play hija

Sophia: Si papá

Sophia le puso play y al escucharse la siguiente parte de la canción

_- Now every February_

_- You'll be my valentine, _

_- valentine_

A Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Sophia le puso pausa,

Chris: Son las voces de ustedes

Sophia: Si mamá, digamos que hicimos una versión familiar de esa canción

Camilo: Hasta a mí me incluyeron

Chris: Hijo, cantas bien

Darren: Ves, te dije hijo

Camilo: ¿Te está gustando pá?

Chris: Si, mucho hijos, gracias mi amor

Darren: Pero viene otra parte buena

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ponla hija

Sophia: Si papá

Cuando le puso play, las voces de ellos estaban intercaladas con las de sus hijos,

_- Let's go all the way tonight_

_- No regrets, just love_

_- We can dance until we die_

_- You and I_

_- We'll be young forever_

Sin poder evitarlo los dos se pusieron a cantar entre risas, sus hijos sin previo aviso dispararon la cámara,

_- You make me_

_- Feel like_

_- I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_- The way you turn me on_

_- I can't sleep_

_- Let's runaway_

_- And don't ever look back_

_- Don't ever look back_

Sophia: Beso, beso

Chris: Hija, has visto mucho ese video

Camilo: No importa pá, pero Sophia tiene razón ahora sí, dense beso

Darren: ¿Nos damos beso mi amor?

Chris: Si

Después bajaron a desayunar, cuando estaban ahí,

Camilo: Pá ayer no nos terminaron de platicar

Chris: Están tocando

Sophia: ¿Quién será?

Chris: Deben ser tus padrinos

Darren fue a abrir,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Lea: Nosotros, venimos a celebrar la rectificada de decisión

En la cocina,

Chris: Son

Darren: Tus suegros hijo

Camilo: Yo estoy en pijama

Sophia: Te verá Dulce otra vez en pijama

Camilo: No

El pobre Camilo salió corriendo, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque al hacerlo se topó con parte de los invitados,

Dulce: Buenos días Cam

Camilo: Buenos días, con permiso

Todos se rieron con su cara,

Cory: Vimos al novio en pijama

Dulce: Papá

Chris: ¿Novio de quién?

Cory: ¿No les ha dicho?

Cory: Es que sabes que por estas fechas

Sophia: Solo se la pasan ellos dos padrino, acuérdate

Lea: Tienes razón ahijada

Chris: Buenos día Lea

Lea: Buenos días amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Bien, gracias

Lea: Te ves medio ojeroso

Chris: Shh, así que ya eres mi nuera

Dulce: Sip

Chris: Bueno mi nuera me cae muy bien y de mi cuenta corre que no te haga sufrir

Dulce: Gracias padrino

Chris: No me lo agradezcas, a ese niño como que de repente se le salen las mañas de su papá

Darren: Pero tú lo controlas

Estuvieron platicando, los adolescentes salieron a jugar un rato, Cory y Darren se fueron a poner la parrilla para esperar a los invitados, cada año celebraban que los hubieran apoyado en esos tres meses en la guerra por el amor de Chris y haberlo cuidado para que no buscara ningún balcón, en la cocina se quedaron Chris y Lea,

Lea: ¿Te acuerdas?

Chris: ¿De qué?

Lea: Justo un mes después de que regresaste

Chris: Ni me dejó opinar este hombre de la boda

Lea: ¿Te acuerdas de unas horas antes?

Chris: Si, hablamos tú y yo

En una hacienda a las afueras de L.A., al mes de su rectificación de decisión, en el cuarto donde se arreglaba,

Lea: No hubo boda en París

Chris: No Lea, sino en Estados Unidos, tal cual la soñé

Lea: Me da gusto, así recuperé a mi amigo

Chris: Y yo a la mía

Lea: Debo confesarte algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Digamos que mucho de lo que me decías

Chris: ¿Se lo hacías saber a Darren?

Lea: Si, tenía varios aliados

Chris: Lo sé, los descubrí, los primeros fueron Naya, Mark, Chord, Cory y tú

Lea: Y luego se unieron los demás, así que

Chris: Si, era más que evidente

Lea: Según nosotros, tú ni enterado

Chris: Supongo que el corazón me hacía que lo pasara por alto

Lea: Doblegaste al orgullo

Chris: Si al igual que tú

Lea: Esta guerra tendrá un buen final

Chris: Si, una boda, se salió con la suya

Lea: ¿Quién?

Chris: Darren, me dijo que quería un final de telenovela y lo va a tener, además de lo otro que me pidió

Lea: ¿No se lo has dicho?

Chris: Le quiero dar la sorpresa en la noche, ya que estemos solos se lo digo, aunque solo se lo confirmaré

Lea: Dentro de dos horas

Chris: Seré su esposo

Lea: Arregló todo muy rápido el jovencito

Chris: Si, y él se movió casi para todo

Lea: Algo tenía que hacer

Chris: Dice que de por vida se pasará pagándome las lágrimas que me hizo derramar

Lea: Serán felices

Chris: Lo sé Lea, me hará muy feliz, para empezar me cumplió que al mes nos casábamos

Lea: Es que no fuera a ser que se posicionara algo de ti de nuevo

Chris se paró a ver su Traje de Novio,

Chris: Fue una tontería haberme ido

Lea: Pero allá te diste cuenta

Chris: Que lo amo

Lea: ¿Nunca lo dejaste de hacer?

Chris: No

Lea: ¿Y Will?

Chris: Fue alguien que me ayudó a vivir dos años

Lea: ¿Se va a casar también?

Chris: Si, con su exnovio

Lea: ¿Por qué aceptó seguir contigo?

Chris: Porque se sentía en deuda conmigo, al igual que yo con él

Lea: Pero el amor no es eso

Chris: No, aparte mi hijo merece crecer al lado de sus papás

Lea: Se va a poner loco cuando se lo confirmes

Chris: Si, aunque loco ya está

Lea: Eso sí

De vuelta al presente,

Chris: Vamos a ver a nuestros respectivos esposos

Lea: Si, vamos

Salieron, ellos ya habían puesto la parrilla, Darren y Chris se alejaron,

Darren: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: Al mes justo nos casamos

Darren: Yo te lo prometí

Chris: Ni me dejaste opinar

Darren: ¿No te gustó la boda?

Chris: Me encantó mi amor

Darren: ¿No quieres renovar este año nuestros votos?

Chris: ¿En un mes?

Darren: Si, con nuestros hijos y ya

Chris: Lo que tú quieras

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, estabas bien nervioso

Darren: Si, hasta el Juez se río de mi

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas?

Darren: Si

A las seis de la tarde en la hacienda donde Darren organizó todo con ayuda de ese mail donde le describía a Mark como quería Chris su boda, estaban los dos listos,

Juez: ¿Aceptas a Darren como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Chris lo miró, Darren estaba temblando, no quiso esperar más, uno porque se lo había prometido y dos no fuera a ser que el orgullo le volviera a ganar y se quisiera ir,

Chris: Si acepto, porque lo amo

Darren: Si acepto

Juez: Todavía no te pregunto

Darren: Perdón

Juez: ¿Darren aceptas a Chris como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Darren: Si acepto

La ceremonia siguió, al final

Juez: Puedes besarlo

Darren: Eso no me lo tiene que decir

Darren lo besó, después en la fiesta,

Chris: Hace cinco meses que me dijeron que tenía que regresar a Estados Unidos, no lo quería hacer por miedo a encontrarme con un viejo amor, suponía que acabaría así, en fin, quiero brindar por la guerra por mi amor, tres meses donde casi me vuelven loco, pero realmente me han hecho muy feliz

Darren: Y yo quiero brindar porque en esa guerra saliste perdiendo

Chris: Si y me agradó tanto perder

Darren: Y porque yo tuve mi boda de verdad o mi final de novela

Darren: Salud

Chris: Salud

Los sacaron de sus recuerdos el ruido de los autos,

Chris: Ya llegaron tus aliados

Darren: Así es mi amor

Chris: Hasta Ryan Murphy se inmiscuyó

Darren: Si y muchas personas más

Chris: Te amo, vamos a ver a nuestros invitados

Darren: Si

Se acercaron, llegaron todos los que de alguna u otra forma se inmiscuyeron en el asunto de la guerra,

Chris: Hola Chord

Chord: Hola, ¿cómo están?

Darren: Bien gracias, felices

Chord: No cabe duda, Chris cada vez más enamorado de ti

Chris: Así es Chord

Darren: Y yo de Chris

Chord: Esta niña ya se me fue, con permiso

Chris: Anda Chord, mira ahí viene el compadre

Darren: Hola Mark

Mark: Hola, ahora no interrumpimos

Chris: Que vergüenza

Mark: Me hubieras dicho compadre, y a ver que hacíamos para no ir

Dianna: Los agarraron en plena sala

Chris: Si Dianna, que horror

Mark: Y este, estoy solo, si se veía el bulto de tu marido

Darren: Oye, no me digas bruto, se me quitó cuando reconocí que lo amaba

Chris: Dijo bulto mi amor

Darren: Ahh perdón

Mark: Aunque si tienes razón

Darren: Ves

Chris: Ayy

Chris salió corriendo y Darren lo alcanzó

Darren: ¿Feliz?

Chris: Si, mira ahí viene tu hijo

Darren: Con la futura esposa

Chris: Ella si organizará su boda

Darren: Tú y yo aparte de la promesa que te hice, no podíamos esperar tanto

Chris: No, si así cuando nos casamos se notaba un poquito

Darren: Es que aquel torbellino creció muy rápido

Chris: Si mi amor, pero a mí me importó poco lo que dijeron, fue fruto de nuestro amor

Darren: Sí, al igual que nuestra pequeña

Chris: Se te cumplió, condenado

Darren: Oye la tercera es la vencida, yo quería una pequeña, con tu sonrisa y tus ojos

Chris: Sacó tus ojos la niña

Darren: Pero tu cabello, nos quedó hermosa

Chris: Nuestro hijo nos quedó muy guapo

Darren: Si mucho, con tus ojos hermosos

Chris: Dios, yo juraba que esto no era posible

Darren: Ves que sí, no me fui

Chris: Ni fui una aventura

Darren: No te llevé hasta el altar

Chris: Si mi amor

Arthur llegó con ellos,

Arthur: Buenas tardes

Chris: Buenas tardes Arthur, ¿cómo están?

Arthur: Bien gracias, ¿les dijo Camilo que hablé?

Darren: Si hijo, nos comentó que tenías algo que decirnos

Arthur: Así es

Chris: Hola Blair, quien lo diría ¿verdad?

Blair: Si Chris, esa vez que estuvieron allá le diste un jalón de orejas

Arthur: Que me sirvió, aunque terminamos

Blair: Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar

Darren: Fue definitivo

Blair: Así es señor

Darren: Futuro suegro, ante la ley y todo

Arthur: Si papá

Chris: ¿Pusieron fecha ya?

Blair: Si Chris, en Marzo del año que entra nos casamos

Darren: ¿El día?

Arthur: Todavía no papá, es que tenemos que ir a la iglesia

Chris: ¿Será en San Francisco?

Arthur: Si Chris, ustedes tendrán que ir

Darren: Claro hijo, eso júralo

Blair: De hecho queremos pedirles algo

Chris: ¿Qué Blair?

Blair: Nos gustaría que fueran nuestros padrinos

Darren: Claro que sí

Blair: Ustedes tienen un bonito matrimonio y quisiéramos uno igual

Darren: Se hace lo que se puede

Arthur: Papá, hace quince años no tenías esa cara

Chris: Ayy

Darren: Shh hijo, ves que mi esposo anda sentimental porque se enteró todo lo que sufrí esa semana

Chris: Lo viste muy mal, ¿verdad Arthur?

Arthur: Un poco, pero lo bueno es que regresaste y me dieron esos dos hermanos fantásticos que tengo

Chris: Los cuales andan vueltos locos, hasta dicen que pronto serán tíos

Blair: Apenas nos vamos a casar

Chris: Lo sé Blair, pero ellos ya están imaginándoselo

Arthur: Otro año de la rectificación Chris

Chris: Si otro, en el cual he sido muy feliz al lado de tu papá

Darren: Y yo al lado tuyo

Arthur: Vamos a saludar a mis hermanos y a decirles más en forma que me caso

Darren: Adelante

Chris: Felicidades a los dos

Arthur: Gracias Chris

Darren y Chris se quedaron viendo como Arthur le daba la noticia a sus hermanos de su boda, los dos suspiraron,

Chris: Se quedó con ella

Darren: Si, increíble

Chris: Bueno, nosotros nos quedamos juntos después de siete años

Darren: Después de algunos años de cada quien andar por su lado

Chris: Al igual que nosotros

Darren: Regresamos con la persona indicada

Chris: Serán muy felices

Darren: Esperemos que igual o más que nosotros

Chris: Dudo que se pueda ser más feliz que nosotros

Darren: ¿De verdad mi amor?

Chris: Si, me has demostrado con creces que nunca debí irme aunque fueron unos días

Darren: Le querías dar un padre francés

Chris: No, jamás haría eso, pero si mis cables no se hubieran conectado como lo hicieron, no tendríamos esta hermosa familia que tenemos

Darren: Divina

Chris: Mira tu hija anda cantando

Darren: ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

Chris: Si, ¿cómo lo hicieron para mezclar mi voz?

Darren: Ya ves las modernidades de ahora

Chris: Con eso ya lanzaste a nuestra pequeña y le despertaste por completo el gusanito

Darren: Lo sé, el productor se quedó sorprendido

Chris: ¿Con Sophia?

Darren: Con los dos, Camilo sacó esa facilidad tuya de cantar

Chris: ¿De verdad?

Darren: Si, grabó una, ya la escucharás

Chris: Oye, ¿en ese disco aparecerán mucho mis hijos?

Darren: Si mi amor

Chris: ¿Me podrías decir que tiene ese disco?

Darren: Nos sentamos por allá

Chris: ¿Y los invitados?

Darren: Se atienden solos

Chris: OK

Se alejaron un poco y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Bueno tiene Teenage Dream, donde estamos los cuatro

Darren: Así es, versión familiar totalmente

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Darren: La primera canción se llama Blue eyes

Chris: ¿Es nueva?

Darren: Si, yo la escribí y la grabé con Sophia

Chris: ¿Me regalas un pedacito?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, no me has dicho como son las canciones y ahora sé el por qué, ¿me cantas un pedazo de esa?

Darren: Si, your blue eyes, crossed my life, an afternoon in June, a smile and a couple of kisses, it's been years but those eyes bring me your love

Chris: Tienes que dejarme oírlas, quiero escuchar a mi pequeña

Darren: Lo haré

Chris: ¿La segunda canción?

Darren: Se llama, Any of those

Chris: ¿la escribiste también?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿También la grabaste con Sophia?

Darren: No, la grabé con Camilo

Chris: ¿Por qué 'any of those'?, ¿cómo es?

Darren: Porque en ella expreso como se me sentía cuando inicié la guerra por tu amor en San Diego, y como es

Chris: Cántame un pedazo

Darren: Ok, _Remember there was a time when we used to laugh,_

_You said nobody else could make you do that._

_Sometimes I got it right, even when I got it wrong,_

_I really thought that you meant I was the only one._

Chris: Oh

Darren: Me encantó como quedó, y Camilo que bruto nada más porque no le gusta, sino

Chris: A él le gustan los deportes y con razón te llevaste tanto a nuestros hijos

Darren: Era algo que quería hacer

Chris: Y te cumplieron el capricho

Darren: Uno que tiene ya sus años en esto

Chris: Pues sí, ¿La tercera?

Darren: Otro dueto con mi pequeña

Chris: ¿Cómo se llama?

Darren: Once upon a time

Chris: Ay Dios, ¿escribiste todas las canciones del disco?

Darren: Sí, son diez canciones escritas por mí y Teenage Dream

Chris: ¿Todas con duetos con nuestros hijos?

Darren: No, dos en dueto con Sophia, dos con Camilo

Chris: Eso hacen cuatro

Darren: Si, dos como solista

Chris: Son seis, me tienes que decir lo títulos

Darren: Si, dos que grabaremos tú y yo

Chris: ¿Tú y yo?

Darren: Si mi amor, la semana que entra grabamos

Chris: ¿Cuándo me pensabas decir?

Darren: ¿No quieres grabar con tu esposo?

Chris: Claro, bueno eso hacen ocho

Darren: La especial que hicimos de Teenage Dream

Chris: Nueve, faltan dos

Darren: Sí, son dos duetos de nuestros hijos

Chris: Me muero, ¿cómo?

Darren: Si, dos canciones que habíamos escrito entre Sophia y yo, las cuales se grabaron como dueto, tanto ella como Camilo heredaron nuestro talento

Chris: Ese disco le tendrás que poner

Darren: Ya tiene título

Chris: ¿Cuál es?

Darren: Guerra por tu amor

Chris: No seas gracioso

Darren: No, de hecho una de las canciones que canto solito se llama así, hasta tengo ganas que en lugar de que le pongan Darren, le pongan Familia Criss-Colfer

Chris: No inventes mi amor

Darren: Va toda la familia incluida

Chris: A ver, dime los nombres

Darren: Te había dicho tres, el otro dueto con Camilo se llama, Not alone

Chris: ¿Cómo es?

Darren: _Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Chris: Se me puso la piel de gallina, el otro dueto con Sophia, me dijiste el título, pero

Darren: _Back to your heart to that once upon a time_

_Back to the start, back to your heart_

_To that once upon a time_

Chris: Dices que una de las tuyas se llama guerra por tu amor, ¿me cantas un pedazo?

Darren: Si, _después de siete años, mi razón me dejó ver que te amaba, solo que la tuya dictaba que me odiaras, nuestros corazones libraron la batalla y hoy estamos aquí juntos, en una guerra donde perdiste, donde ganó el amor y donde yo gané tu amor_

Chris: Me encantan, ¿cómo se llama la otra?

Darren: Back to life

Chris: ¿Es por el día que regresé?

Darren: Si, mi amor

Chris: ¿Los duetos que grabaremos?

Darren: Una se llama Fifteen years

Chris: Mi amor

Darren: Hay que celebrarlos

Chris: ¿La otra?

Darren: Words

Chris: Las que escribiste con Sophia

Darren: Nuestro padre rectificó

Chris: Ay no

Darren: Es broma

Chris: Feo

Darren: No, se llama una, night on the beach

Chris: Mientras no sea inspirada en lo que pasó en esa playa solitaria en la que nos dejaron Lea y Cory

Darren: Si

Chris: Darren

Darren: Oye, sin incluir lo que pasó en la tienda

Chris: Ahh bueno, ¿la otra?

Darren: Don't deny our love

Chris: Hemos sido muy felices

Darren: Si mi amor y eso se expresa más que bien en esa canción

Chris: Así que nuestros hijos estarán sonando en la radio

Darren: A lo mejor no, el primer sencillo será la de fifteen years o probablemente Teenage Dream

Chris: Mientras no quieran video

Darren: Yo creo que si, de hecho por estos días verás el reportaje del día que grabamos

Chris: Bueno Sophia feliz me imagino, siempre que te acompañaba le encantaba estar ahí viendo si la incluías

Darren: Y esta vez sí se pudo

Chris: Me encantó la sorpresa, gracias

Darren: De nada, creo que es hora de ver a nuestros invitados

Chris: Si, ya nos quedamos tú y yo aquí, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH Solo un capítulo más =(


	14. FINAL

**14**

Fueron a donde estaban preparando la comida,

Chris: Hola Naya

Naya: Hola Chris, ¿cómo estuvo la rectificada de decisión?

Chris: Más que excelente

Naya: Te dijimos que el muchacho te haría feliz

Chris: Y lo ha hecho

Naya: Estaban muy románticos debajo del árbol

Chris: Me estaba cantando pedazos de las canciones que van en su disco

Naya: Ya por fin soltó la sopa

Chris: Si, por fin

Naya: Es que sino descubriría la sorpresa

Chris: Es un disco muy familiar

Naya: ¿Por qué Chris?

Chris: Porque están mis hijos en varias canciones

Naya: ¿Los dos?

Chris: Si Naya, hasta Camilo

Naya: Que anda estrenando novia

Chris: Ve a Cory no le quita la vista de encima

Naya: Si, pero no es el único

Chris: Mi amor

Darren: ¿Quién es ese?

Chris: El hijo de Kevin

Darren: ¿No está grande para nuestra pequeña?

Chris: Se llevan un año de diferencia

Darren: Umm voy a darme una vuelta

Naya: Celoso el papá

Chris lo abrazó y no dejó que caminara,

Chris: Ven para acá Darren

Darren: Voy a ver que tanto platican, están muy risueños

Chris: No te pongas así

Darren: Además no se iba reponiendo de su desilusión del tal Gabriel

Naya: ¿No has oído que un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Darren: Umm

Naya: No le pareció al papá

Chris: Creo que no Naya

Darren: Bueno soy papá protector ¿y qué?

Chris: No, nada Darren, pero no todos son como tú eras

Darren: Gracias mi amor

Chris: Cambiaste, eso es lo importante

Naya: Si a los dos se les compusieron los cables

Chris: Así es Naya

Naya: Este ni nos toma en cuenta

Chris: No, está viendo que se agarraron de la mano

Darren: Que nada más sea la mano que quiera agarrarle a mi pequeña

Chris: ¡Ya Darren!

Darren: Ohh bueno

Naya y Chris se comenzaron a reír,

Naya: Será mejor que vayan a ver que no quiera hacerle algo a su pequeña

Darren: Jajaja, a ver si cuando tu hija crezca unos dos años más, tu esposo no está igual

Naya: Lo dudo, tú eres muy celoso con tu hija

Chris: Vamos a saludar a los papás

Darren: ¿Papás de quién?

Chris: Del posible novio de tu hija

Darren: No mi amor

Chris: Darren es normal

Darren: Ayy, vamos

Se acercaron con Jenna y Kevin,

Chris: Hola, ¿cómo están?

Jenna: Bien, viendo que nuestro hijo anda de conquistador

Darren: Más le vale que se porte serio con mi hija

Jenna: Nuestro hijo es todo un caballero

Chris: No le hagas caso Jenna, ves que este hombre no ve a nadie con buenos ojos cuando se trata de su pequeña

Kevin: Pero nuestro hijo es de fiar Darren

Darren: Si tú lo dices Kevin

Kevin: Ayy hombre, el día que se quiera casar

Darren: No ha tenido novio

Chris: Mejor no menciones la palabra boda Kevin, porque se me infarta

Darren: Chistosito

Chris: Tu pequeña está creciendo, es normal

Darren: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Si mi amor, ¿cómo han estado?

Jenna: Bien gracias Chris, oye ¿consideras que en la escuela de tus hijos, nos acepten al nuestro a estas alturas?

Chris: Yo creo que sí, ¿por qué?

Jenna: Porque no nos agradan algunas cosas de la escuela en que está

Chris: La escuela de los niños es bien buena ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Ahh no

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Le van a acercar al pretendiente, no

Chris: Este hombre

Jenna: Oye, es buen partido nuestro hijo

Chris: Si Darren, ¿o te agradaría más el tal Gabriel?

Darren: A ese no me lo menciones, mejor que no me entere quien es

Jenna: ¿Quién es Gabriel?

Chris: Un muchacho del que según se enamoró Sophia, pero con los ojos y las sonrisas con tu hijo

Kevin: Ya pasó a la historia

Chris: Parece Kevin

Kevin: Esperemos que con mi hijo no pase así

Chris: Ojalá que no

La fiesta se prolongó hasta tarde, ellos se quedaron solos en la chimenea tomando una copa de vino,

Darren: ¿Te gustó la fiesta mi amor?

Chris: Si, sobretodo la canción que me compusiste

Darren: Un simple detalle

Chris: Me encantó

Darren: En un mes cumplimos otro año de casados

Chris: Si, a estas horas ya habíamos salido de la fiesta

Darren: Estábamos en la noche de bodas

Chris: Aunque no era la primera vez

Darren: Me diste una hermosa noticia

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas?

Después de la fiesta, se fueron a su casa, en cuanto entraron, se volvieron amar, y,

Chris: Ganaste

Darren: Ganamos los dos

Chris: Si Darren, estás en lo cierto

Darren: Me dio tanto trabajo

Chris: Oye, no iba a ceder a la primera

Darren: Cada día que pasaba sentía que no avanzaba y me desesperaba, a veces sentía que ya había llegado y me regresabas de nuevo al hoyo

Chris: ¿Cuál hoyo?

Darren: Es que cuando dije que te amaba y te quería recuperar, Mark me dijo que estaba en el hoyo, y varios metros abajo

Chris se rió,

Chris: Si vieras que avanzabas cada día y en qué manera

Darren: Me volvías loco

Chris: Es que ni yo mismo podía entender que hubiera tenido relaciones contigo, y todo lo que pasó

Darren: La primera vez me quedó la duda, estabas como si nada

Chris: Fue maravillosa esa noche en la tienda de campaña y todas las demás que le siguieron

Darren: Desde el aeropuerto cuando te encontré

Chris: Por cierto, te quedaste con una bufanda mía

Darren: Si aún la tengo, te regresé con el pensamiento

Chris: Condenado

Chris lo besó y suspiró,

Chris: Me venciste

Darren: Peleé mucho por tu amor

Chris: ¿De dónde?

Darren: Sabía que debía luchar

Chris: Estaba seguro que era solo un capricho

Darren: No Chris, era amor y uno muy grande, además esos sueños y alucinaciones ayudaron mucho

Chris: Sí, aquí me tienes para que me ames para toda la vida, no acepto menos

Darren: Ni yo podría hacer menos

Chris: Al menos servirán esos meses que te hice sufrir

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Podremos contarles a nuestros hijos como su padre se hizo experto saltando balcones, abriendo puertas, raptando gente

Darren: Y como su papá me tiró al mar

Chris: Fue en la orilla

Darren: Y como cuando quería que lo besara me daba de cachetadas

Chris: Eran menos fuertes que unas patadas

Darren: Menos mal que no se te ocurrió cambiar de táctica

Chris: Lo pensé

Darren: Todo lo aguanté por tenerte a mi lado

Chris: Y seguirás dando guerra

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Para conquistarme más cada día

Darren: Si, pelearé por tu amor cada día, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Oye

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Qué tal si le damos una hermanita a Arthur? ya ves que no quiere ser hijo único

Chris: ¿Cómo para cuando?

Darren: ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a trabajar en eso?

Chris: Con todo gusto, aunque no tenemos que trabajar mucho

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Pues, que si se logró la segunda razón de peso que buscábamos

Darren: ¿Perdón?

Chris: Que vas a hacer papá

Darren lo besó, estaba feliz,

Darren: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Chris: Porque quería darte la sorpresa

Darren: ¿Cuánto tienes?

Chris: Dos meses y medio más o menos

Darren: Así que no estaba mal cuando te decía que estabas embarazado

Chris: No

Darren: Ves

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tampoco estaba loco

Chris: Estás un poco loco

Darren: Estoy completamente loco, pero por ti

Chris: ¿Seguirás loco por mí?

Darren: Claro, te llevé al altar

Chris: Y viene nuestro primer hijo en camino

Darren: Vamos a ser muy felices

Chris: Lo sé

Los dos se besaron, después de que había pensado haber perdido la guerra por su amor, la ganó, tal vez desde el primer día,

Darren: No me equivoqué

Chris: ¿En qué?

Darren: Mi contrincante no era Will, sino tú

Chris: Si, era yo y mi maldito orgullo

Darren: Esperemos haberlo erradicado

Chris: Por completo, y

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Amar es sentir, no estar convencido y yo solo puedo sentir contigo

Darren: Y yo contigo

Darren le secó una lágrima que le rodó a Chris al recordar esa noche,

Darren: Sin lágrimas mi amor

Chris: Es que son de alegría, he sido muy feliz contigo

Darren: Gracias a Dios que se les ocurrió hacer ese programa

Chris: No se supone que ibas a ir

Darren: Allá no hubiera tenido aliados

Chris: Todos te echaron la mano

Darren: No la tenía fácil, tenía que borrar siete años que te hice sufrir

Chris: Nos hicimos sufrir

Darren: Si, porque los dos al vernos con alguien más

Chris: Me ponía muy celoso

Darren: Y yo también me ponía igual, en San Diego tuve que aguantarme para no irme a golpes con el tal Will

Chris: Yo sentía que lo harías, pero te diste a la tarea de obtener información

Darren: Para poder doblegarte

Chris: Me venciste

Darren: ¿No te alegras de que lo hubiera hecho?

Chris: Claro que si mi amor, nuestros dos hijos y los quince años juntos son la prueba de ello

Darren: Vamos por otros quince más

Chris: Por los que quieras

Darren: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Chris: Más allá de eso

Darren: Tienes razón

En eso escucharon pasos,

Sophia: ¡Boo!

Darren: ¿No estaban dormidos?

Camilo: Si, pero los escuchamos hablar

Chris: ¿Desde dónde?

Camilo: Algo de que solo podías sentir con mi papá

Chris: Ahh

Los dos se pusieron rojos,

Sophia: Están rojitos, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Chris: De nada

Camilo: En un mes cumplen años de casados

Sophia: ¿Se van a ir de luna de miel?

Darren: Si hijos, me voy a robar a su papá a la casa de San Diego

Camilo: Para que nadie los interrumpa

Chris: ¡Camilo!

Camilo: Está bien, ya no digo nada pá ¿Nos quedaremos con nuestros padrinos?

Darren: Si, porque dudo que este año Cory quiera que te quedes con ellos

Camilo: Yo creo que no papá

Sophia: Pero yo si me puedo quedar con ellos

Chris: Si hija, porque con Jenna dudo que tu papá te deje quedarte

Sophia: Este

Darren: A ver jovencita, andaba muy coqueta con Kevin junior

Sophia: Se llama Ignacio

Darren: Mira, ¿qué tanto hablaban?

Sophia: Nada

Camilo: Se le declaró

Darren: ¿Qué?

Sophia: Shh, por eso no te quiere Dulce

Camilo: Eso no es cierto, porque ya es mi novia

Hasta la copa se le cayó a Darren con lo de que se le declaró,

Darren: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Sophia: No es cierto papá

Chris: Jenna nos dijo que a lo mejor lo cambiaban a su escuela

Sophia: ¿Si mamá?

Chris: Iban a ver si lo aceptaban

Sophia: Si

Darren: Sophia

Sophia: Ayy papá

Chris: Mejor cambiemos de tema, porque a tu papá no le agrada oír eso de que puedes tener novio

Sophia: Si mamá, pero con Camilo no se pone así

Chris: A ver Darren, ¿por qué no te pones así con Camilo?

Darren: Chistosito, ya me pusiste en un aprieto

Chris: No es cierto mi amor

Camilo: Papá, ¿nos platicas de cuando tuviste que caminar porque mi pá se fue con la camioneta?

Sophia: Si y cuando mi papi te iba a lanzar al árbol con espinas, pero no lo hizo porque era el único en su especie

Chris: No lo lancé al árbol

Darren: Pero si al suelo

Chris: Ese día llegaste muy sucio al hotel

Darren: Hasta oliendo horrible

Sophia: Si, platiquennos

Chris: Ya es tarde hijos

Sophia: No tenemos sueño

Chris: ¿Les platicamos?

Darren: ¿Qué dices mi amor?

Chris: Si

Darren: Bueno, todo empezó en abril que yo me enfermé y reaccioné reconociendo que amaba a su papá

Camilo: ¿Lo ibas a ir a buscar?

Darren: Si, pero tuve la suerte de que lo trajeran a Estados Unidos para ese programa

Camilo: Y todos te ayudaron

Chris: Así es, todos incluso hasta tu padrino Camilo, le dio esa idea de pasarse por el balcón

Camilo: Un día me deberías enseñar papá

Darren: Esperemos que no necesites esos conocimientos hijo

Sophia: ¿Qué más?

Darren: Hija les hemos contado varias veces la historia

Camilo: No importa papá

Darren: Todo empezó con un choque en el aeropuerto y el cambio accidental de nuestras maletas

Chris: El cambio de las maletas si fue accidental mi amor, ¿pero el choque?

Darren: No, fue una forma casual de empezar la guerra

Sophia: Y de ahí

Camilo: Convenció al coreógrafo de que trabajaran juntos

Chris: Si y muchas cosas más, pero ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que salir temprano para llevarlos a clases

Sophia: Umm

Darren: A dormir niños, oyeron a su papá

Camilo: Está bien

Sus hijos se despidieron y ellos también subieron a dormir,

Chris: Ahora si vamos a dormir mi amor

Darren: Ayy

Chris: Estoy cansadito

Darren: ¿Mucho?

Chris: Ahora sí, ¿tú no lo estás?

Darren: Más o menos

Chris: Mañana hay que viajar por la carretera

Darren: Está bien, pero en San Diego nada de estar cansadito

Chris: Mi amor, esa noche te acuerdas

Darren: Te ardía mucho la piel

Chris: Fue un pretexto, porque me acordé que muchas veces con eso de las prácticas

Darren: ¿Querías que fuera el primero?

Chris: Si, porque te amaba y no sentía miedo de dar ese paso contigo

Darren: Me querías dar con una botella un día antes

Chris: Tú me querías dejar viudo antes de tiempo

Darren: Esos días andaba muy mal

Chris: Yo según estaba con que me regresaba a París

Darren: Pero estás aquí conmigo

Chris: Si, y no me arrepiento para nada de haber rectificado mi decisión, aunque mi mamá me dijo que no perdiera lo más por lo menos

Darren: No lo perdiste

Chris: Desde luego que no, me quedé contigo y me has hecho muy feliz

Darren: Fue cierto lo que te preguntó Lea

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si preferías a un americano o a un francés

Chris: Un americano definitivamente

Darren: Y si renació el amor

Chris: Pues más bien lo aceptamos los dos por fin

Darren: Me quedé con tu corazón

Chris: Desde antes lo tenías mi amor

Darren: Y tú también tenías mi corazón

Chris: El corazón del incasable

Darren: Nos casamos

Chris: Ese día de la boda estaba tan emocionado, fue algo muy bonito, todo tal cual lo soñé

Darren: Es que fue basado en el mail que le escribiste a Mark

Se acostaron,

Chris: Sabes algo

Darren: ¿Qué mi amor?

Chris: Que bueno que no permaneciste lejos como te lo pedí

Darren: Aunque tus ojos me miraban con una indiferencia

Chris: Venía convencido a no dejar que movieras los recuerdos, pero no pude, poco a poco fuiste pasando la coraza del según odio que te tenía

Darren: ¿No me odiabas?

Chris: Claro que no mi amor, algo me dijo Will antes de venirme

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Cuando me avisaron lo del programa él se puso muy mal

Darren: ¿Celoso?

Chris: Si, presentía que se podía revivir nuestro amor, aunque yo le decía que no

Darren: Yo iba puesto para hacer exactamente eso, sacarlo del hoyo y del lugar en el olvido donde lo mandaste para que no te lastimara

Chris: No estaba tan en el olvido, ¿recuerdas que te dije que él se fue cuando me enfermé en París?

Darren: Yo me quedé

Chris: Lo que te ayudó mucho, pero él me dijo el por qué se fue

Darren: ¿Por qué se fue?

Chris: Porque ese día tenía mucha fiebre y en mi delirio dije que te amaba, que te quería conmigo

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: Ahí no estaba planeado que viniera a Estados Unidos, así que él lo dejó pasar por alto, además íbamos iniciando, ambos estábamos conscientes que lo que nos unió fue la soledad

Darren: No el amor

Chris: Si, con el único que me unía el amor era contigo

Darren: ¿Te sigue uniendo el amor?

Chris: Con mucha más fuerza que hace quince años

Darren: Vencí al orgullo

Chris: Te lo dije en nuestra noche de bodas

Darren: Yo sé que es tarde y mañana viajaremos por carretera

Chris: Mi amor

Darren: Pero, ¿no te gustaría revivir nuestra noche de bodas?

Chris: La hemos revivido mucho en estos días

Darren: Es que me siento tan afortunado de que hayas regresado y que formamos la familia que tenemos

Chris: Vamos a revivir nuestra noche de bodas, y como te dije aquella vez

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Amar definitivamente solo se hace con el corazón, se siente y yo solo lo podía hacer contigo

Darren: Contigo si yo voy a donde quieras

Chris: No temo que me hieras

Darren: Te herí

Chris: Pero esa herida la sanaste y solo nos quedó el amor

Darren: ¿Vamos a renovar nuestros votos?

Chris: Si, lo hacemos en San Diego, ¿qué dices?

Darren: Me encanta la idea, ahí fue nuestra primera vez

Chris: Mi primera vez dirás, porque tú

Darren: También la mía, porque fue hasta esa noche donde puse el corazón y fue realmente hacer el amor

Chris: ¿Sigues poniendo el corazón?

Darren: Si, todo mi corazón es para ti

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, ¿Cansado?

Chris: Jamás, ganaste y yo perdí

Darren: Tal vez sea como dice esa canción

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Solo hay un ganador y a su lado un perdedor, la historia es siempre así y hoy me ha tocado a mi

Chris: El ganador fue nuestro amor

Darren: ¿Y el perdedor?

Chris: Mi orgullo y mi miedo, esos fueron los perdedores

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Un besito por aquí

Darren se puso rojo con el beso que le dio,

Darren: Ayy aún me mueves todo

Chris: Y espero seguir haciéndolo a pesar de los años

Darren: Claro que si mi amor, porque fue hasta contigo que pude hacer al amor

Chris: Y yo también

Darren: Gracias por dejarme ganar la guerra

Chris: A ti por haberla luchado

Darren: ¿No te gustaría otro bebé?

Chris: ¿A estas alturas? mejor nos disfrutamos tú y yo

Darren: Bueno, no estaría mal

Chris: ¿Quieres volver a cambiar pañales, lavar biberones?

Darren: Mejor no

Chris: Además ya te hiciste la vasectomía

Darren: Era un decir

Chris: ¿Vienes conmigo?

Darren: ¿A dónde?

Chris: Para amarnos

Darren: Con gusto

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Al mes, en su casa de San Diego estaban listos para renovar sus votos en una ceremonia pequeña con sus hijos, los papás de ambos, sus compadres, en uno de los cuartos,

Lea: ¿Listo?

Chris: Ayy Lea, como si fuera la primera vez

Lea: ¿Qué les picó para renovar los votos?

Chris: Él me dijo y se me hizo algo muy romántico

Lea: Una ceremonia de nuevo

Chris: Si, para volver a jurarnos amor

Sophia: ¿Papi, puedo pasar?

Chris: Si hija

Sophia: Papi te ves muy bonito

Chris: Gracias, tu padre loco que a fuerzas quiso que usara traje de novio

Sophia: Está muy bonito y sencillo

Chris: Me siento nervioso

Lea: Solo es renovar

Chris: Si, pero no sé

En otra parte,

Darren: Buenas tardes suegro

Tim: Buenas tardes, fueron mis nietos de papás americanos

Darren: Así es

Karyn: Buenas tardes

Darren: Buenas tardes señora

Karyn: Después de todo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Karyn: Mi hijo no perdió lo más por lo menos

Darren: No, se quedó con el amor, aunque esté un poco loco yo

Karyn: Ya le contagiaste la locura

En la parte donde estaba la piscina, todo estaba alumbrado y preparado para la ceremonia, entró primero Darren de la mano de su hija y después Chris de la mano de su hijo, al llegar al altar se vieron, quince años seguían avalando esa rectificación que Chris hizo al darse la oportunidad de quedarse con el hombre que amaba, tuvieron una pequeña reunión, estaban en la terraza abrazados viendo el mar,

Darren: ¿Me aceptas de nuevo como tu esposo?

Chris: Si, ¿y tú me aceptas de nuevo como tu esposo?

Darren: Si, porque mientras haya vida te amaré y aún después de la muerte te seguiré amando

Chris: Yo también, ¿quieres seguir conmigo un largo camino?

Darren: Si mi amor todavía nos falta un largo camino

Chris: ¿Seguirás dando guerra?

Darren: Si, para que me ames más

Chris: Yo también daré guerra para que me ames más, y definitivamente

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Amar es sentir, no estar convencido

Darren: Y solo lo puedes sentir por mi

Chris: Si, los te amo solo son de corazón contigo

Darren: Mis te amo son igual

Chris: ¿Un largo camino?

Darren: Nos falta casar a nuestros hijos

Chris: Y los nietos

Darren: Imagínate

Chris: Si, unos años más y andarán corriendo por aquí, ¿ya no ocultarás nuestro amor?

Darren: No, ¿tú no lo negarás?

Chris: Para nada, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti ¿Cansado?

Chris: Jamás

Darren: ¿Nos amamos?

Chris: Si, vamos a amarnos más.

FIN

* * *

_OMG acabó! =( Fue larguísima la historia, no sé cómo agradecerles por el apoyo incondicional, a todas mis coleeeeeeegas las adoro =) vecinita! A los que abandonaron la historia por ser muy larga jajaj los fantasmitas, anónimos, etc… Gracias por sus reviews, por seguir la historia y colocarla en favoritos._

_Fue un laaaargo camino, pero ya llegó a su fin tininiiii. Sigo con Corazones Heridos y Come What May (lo prometo ahaha al menos no publicaré otra historia hasta no terminar CWM)_

_Espero leerlas/os en mis otras historias y en las que vendrán =)_

_Gracias. Bye =D_


End file.
